Just Like You
by Larxenethefirefly
Summary: Kind and Pretty, Momo is a transfer student from the U.S. Smart and Athletic, Toshiro is the most wanted guy on campus. When these two opposites meet, they know they're meant for each other- but not if an angry fanclub can help it. HitsuHina...HHFM!
1. Prolouge

Alright, first chapter! It's an edited version, but the thing changed was the beginning and the fact that it's now first-person. Enjoy

* * *

I was never meant to be a girl.

Well, ok, maybe I was- but my dad sure wished I was a boy before I was born. You see, he had all these expectations for me- I would become the lead Varsity Football player, winning the trophy for state. I would do what every little boy does- fish, chase birds and frogs, and be an all-around daddy's boy. My mother, Anna, always laughed at his ramblings on the future. "What happens if it's a girl?" she'd asked. He'd reply, seriously, "I'd still love her."

They didn't talk much about how I'd be raised. You see, though my mom was American, my Dad was Japanese. He came to America to improve his English and get a masters in engineering- my mother, at the time, was studying to go into accounting. They shared a few classes together, and became regular study-buddies. By the time they actually gotten out of college, they were engaged. Dad stayed in America with my mom, and they've been together ever since. But it raised one question- how would the child be raised? Would he/she be raised with more of a Japanese heritage, or American? It was one my parents uncomfortably avoided, and they figured they deal with it when the time came.

And sure enough, it did. A year and a half after their marriage, while the peach trees were in full bloom, they rushed to the hospital so I could be born. But I didn't come easy. Anna had been in labor for two hours, and my father Kiyoshi was pacing outside the room in a nervous fit. He had attempted to be in the room with my mom at first, but after she nearly beheaded him with a randomly thrown object from a nearby table, he had fled. He attacked every nurse that exited, demanding news- the nurse politely detached themselves and then scuttled off.

Finally, he heard the cry of a baby- me, to be precise. Then, two minutes later, a nurse ushered him in. There was another one there, holding a pink blanket. "Congratulations, it's a girl." She said, smiling, and then handed me to my father.

"Why does he get her first?" My mother said crossly, and laughing father handed me to her. A few sappy sentences that I don't really want to repeat were exchanged, and then they finally got around to naming me.

"Something cute." Anna announced. "I don't want my beautiful daughter to have an ugly name."

"Anything we name her will be cute." Kiyoshi assured his still hormonal- and somewhat dangerous- wife. "What about Momo? It means peach."

My mother gazed out the window of the hospital room, where, no surprise, a peach tree was visible. "It's perfect." She murmured, nuzzling me. "My little peach Momo."

And that's all I really know of that story; Mom always told me that story, but left off right after the naming. Apparently nothing exciting happened afterwards. She does complain about my constant badgering when I was little- why I had to learn two languages(which wasn't very often), why I couldn't see my relatives in Japan(which was more often), and why I looked different from the other kids(which was asked constantly). For the first, my mother said it was good for me, for the second it was 'we'll go 

when you're older', and for the last she'd stop whatever she was doing and crouch down to my level, suddenly serious.

"You are you, Momo," She'd say. "The other girls are jealous- they envy your pretty black hair, your chocolate eyes, and petite figure. Don't ever let them make you think you aren't pretty, because in all truth and honesty, you are beautiful."

I didn't understand her words as a child, but they comforted me. As I got older, I realized what they meant, and I sheltered them, so that whenever someone teased me on my looks I'd just remember them and smile sweetly and say, "I know. Don't you wish you had them too?" and then leave the scene as fast as I could, not leaving time for a rebuttal.

In order to combat the isolation, I became known by everyone- I started cheerleading, joined several school clubs, and spoke to everyone in my class. I stayed on the teachers good sides, improved my social skills with the opposite sex, and volunteered more than anyone else for things around the school. Soon, people talked bad about me less, and I gained more friends, even if they were only materialistic.

But by the time I was sixteen, I had grown tired of the fake smiles, the whispers behind my back, and all of the pressure that comes with extra responsibility. And so, I begged my parents to go to Japan for schooling- I could get more in touch with my Japanese side, and start over with the whole 'why are you different?' situation.

My father approved of it from the start. Though his duty lay within the States, he still loved Japan and wished to go back. My mom was hesitant- she would have to survive over half of the year without her baby girl, and since I was an only child, she was even more protective. Finally, after repeatedly promising to write and talk to her every week, and after reminding her that A) my dad grew up there, B) I could speak Japanese fluently, and C) it would help me to be more independent, she finally gave in and we made arrangements for me to transfer over there. My father called up his sister, Mitsuki- she happily agreed to let me stay there. She and her husband talked with my father for weeks, settling all of the expenses, living conditions, and other things that needed discussing. I prepared as well- after studying the fashions of Japanese girls my age, practicing my Japanese(only then was I actually happy my parents had made me learn it), and packing and re-packing the things I needed, I was finally ready.

The day I left was two months after my sixteenth birthday. As my father hauled my suitcases into the back of his truck, I was in my room memorizing it one last time. From downstairs, my mom was yelling at me. "Momo! Hurry up, we're already running late!"

"Coming mom!" I shouted back, and after taking one last look at my pink-and-yellow room I dashed downstairs. My mom was hovering near the door, waiting till I was successfully out before making sure I hadn't left anything. After I hopped into the back seat of the truck, and waiting impatiently for my parents to get it, I sighed in relief when we started toward the airport.

"I've talked to your Aunt already; she's going to be waiting for you at the Tokyo airport." My dad said. "Have you got your itinerary?"

I nodded, flourishing the piece of paper. "I do."

"You're always so dependable."

"Daa-ad." I groaned, and he flashed me a grin. I couldn't help but smile back- but it soon faded when my mom began rattling off the rules. Be home before sunset, make sure to listen to Aunt Mitsuki, don't talk to strangers(which I found funny, since I would be surrounded by people I didn't know, going to a different country and all), etc, etc. I only half-listened, daydreaming of what would happen when I got there. Sure, I had school, but come on- how many chances would I get to escape my parents for practically a WHOLE YEAR?

"Momo? Are you listening?" Mother said.

"Yes Mom."

"Good. You know what to do, right?"

"Yes mom."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know."

"Alright, just making sure-"

"Anna, leave Momo alone. She'll be fine." Dad said, and mom sighed. "I know. But she's just so…innocent." She said.

I looked at her, annoyed. "I can hear you, you know. If you want to talk about me, make sure I can't hear it."

My mom sighed, and I rolled my eyes. Looking out the window, I watched as my familiar childhood home disappeared. Though I did feel sad, a surge of excitement dwarfed it- soon, I would be halfway around the world. Soon, I would find out where I belonged.

* * *

Liked it? ;) If so, please review! And continue reading, of course. :D


	2. Arriving

Hiya! Sorry for the wait you guys. I had a lot of catching up to do for school... And I apologize in advance for the bad chapter D:

* * *

The worst thing about flying, I thought, was the long wait of doing nothing. From my home state of Rhode Island, I flew to Chicago, then to Houston, than L.A, and finally an overnight-flight to Japan. Unfortunately, I learned about time changes the hard way, and when I thought I had several hours until my next flight, I actually had two minuets. And, of course, it was at the opposite end of the airport. Luckily, since I was a minor, they held the plane for me, even though I was embarrassingly escorted to the gate.

When I got on my L.A. to Japan flight, I was so relieved that I promptly went to sleep. Waking up two hours before I arrived, I watched the ending of some soap opera they were playing on the TV's. The man next to me had fallen asleep, and I swore I could see drool on the side of his mouth.

When my flight landed, I couldn't wait to get off. I was in Japan! Finally able to disembark, I literally ran through the tunnel and out into the airport, looking around for my Aunt Mitsuki.

"Momo! Over here!"

I turned, and saw my blonde-haired aunt smiling and waving happily. I ran over to her, hugging her fiercely.

"You look so much prettier in real life than in picture." She gushed. Embarrassed, I looked over her shoulder. "Where's Uncle Sora?"

"He's at work, dear. He wanted to take off to see you, but his boss wouldn't let him." Picking up one of my bags, she smiled down at me. "Come now; let's get your other suitcases. They should be unloaded by the time we get there."

Nodding, I followed her through the airport, though by the signs I was able to find out where we were going. "I'm so excited to finally be here!" I said in Japanese, literally bouncing up and down with joy.

Aunt Mitsuki smiled at me. "I know, I am to. Are you involved in any after-school activities in the U.S?"

"Cheerleading." I responded. "Though I wasn't really the most favorite on the squad…"

"Why not?" she said, looking surprised.

I shrugged. "Well, the other girls were more interested in who was dating who, and what diet was working best. I'm just trying to pass my classes so I can get into collage." I said, going over to the conveyor belt to get my suitcases. Dragging the first one I saw off, Aunt Mitsuki loaded them up on a trolley. I smiled my thanks, and gave her the remaining two.

We went to my aunt's car, where we somehow stuffed my luggage into the trunk and climbed in the front seat.

My aunt drove me to her house, where I was going to be staying. I stared through the window, my eyes as big as saucers, trying to take in everything I saw. We drove right through Tokyo, the center of all activity, to get to Karakura town, where my Aunt lived. Though the town was smaller, quieter, I rather liked it. It reminded me of my home town, and I smiled, thinking I could get used to living here fast.

My Aunt drove past several houses, until we stopped in front of hers. Across from us there was a soccer field, where two kids were playing. One of them, strangely, had white hair- but since I was raised to not stare at people, I averted my gaze and brought my things in.

Aunt Mitsuki showed me my room, which was on the ground level and toward the back of the house. Since her room was upstairs, I could stay up late and leave my light on without disturbing her. Happy with the arrangements, I began unpacking, humming to myself.

"Momo, Come here! There are some neighbors here to meet you!" Aunt called, and after replacing a set of jeans I ran to the front of the house. The kids that were playing soccer across the street were there, with the white-haired kid behind a black-haired girl.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully. "What are your names?"

The girl in front smiled slightly. "My name's Karin Kurosaki. I'm your neighbor. This is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Hi. I'm Momo Hinamori." I said, holding out my hand. Karin smiled, shaking it. "Do you play soccer, by any chance?"

I shook my head. "No, I do cheerleading. I do know HOW it's played, though."

"Well, maybe we can teach you sometime. Alright with you, Toshiro?" Karin asked, looking at him. He shrugged. "Sure. I've got to go, though. See ya."

"Bye." Karin said, than shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. Toshiro's really quiet and shy around new people."

"No problem." I responded. "Nice meeting you."

"You too." Karin said, and left after waving. I watched her go, then returned to my new room, practically jumping with excitement. The people here seemed really nice, and I couldn't wait to go to school.

When I was done unpacking, I took my hair out of its usual bun and took a quick shower. Done with that, I heard my aunt calling for me to come to dinner, and to my surprise Uncle Sora was there. I gave him a hug, and he smiled, laughing. "You've grown a lot since I saw you last, Momo. What do your parents feed you in America?"

"Whatever's on sale." I said happily. "What's for dinner?"

Aunt Mitsuki came in from the kitchen. "Vegetable soup." She responded. "Hope you're hungry- I made extra."

I was which surprised me. I had eaten a pretty big lunch on the plane, but I guess the excitement had gotten to me. My uncle stared at me, surprised, but didn't say anything.

I went back to my room after dinner, hardly able to sleep. I was finally here! Smiling, I fell asleep sometime around 11, thinking that right now, nothing could bring me off of Cloud Nine.

* * *

Wow, that was SHORT! Toshiro is officially in it, but he's not really going to come in until a little later. Thanks to all who reviewed, and please do it again! 


	3. Tryouts

Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school stuff. Anyways, this is a really long chapter. Sorry if completly butcher the tryouts- I have no idea what goes on!

Thanks to who reviewed:D

* * *

The alarm made me jump in surprise, gasping. Blinking, I remembered why I had to get up so early- it was the day for cheerleading tryouts, and they were being held around eight. Yawning, I shut off the annoying beeping noise and changed out of my pajamas and into a red tank top and blue shorts. Pulling my hair into its normal bun, I covered it with a white cloth, tying it securely. Making sure the ribbons were strait, I left my room and went into the kitchen.

Uncle Sora was already up, getting ready for work. He smiled as I walked in, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Looks like your ready for the day." He said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I replied warmly, giving him a hug. Pouring myself some cereal, I took it to the kitchen and began eating. Uncle Sora left soon after, saying that he would be home around six. I nodded, continuing to eat.

After breakfast I pulled on my shoes and checked the time- it was seven thirty. Writing a quick note to my Aunt saying that I was leaving, I stuck it to the fridge and left.

Tryouts were being held at the school's soccer field, and I jogged over, arriving with twenty minuets to spare. There were some hopeful candidates there already, and I joined them in stretches, talking little but smiling at them. Excitement was starting to bubble up within me, and when the Cheerleading Squad showed up and ushered us into the bleachers I could hardly contain it.

"Aren't you excited?" one girl whispered to me. She was rather pretty, with curly red hair, green eyes, and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose. I nodded. "You better believe it." I whispered. She looked at me, confused, and I realized I was speaking in English. Sheepishly, I said in Japanese, "Sorry. I'm an exchange student from the U.S."

She smiled. "Nothing wrong with that. Maybe you could help in English- I'm failing that class."

I giggled, covering my mouth so as to not interrupt the head cheerleader, who had stepped forward. She was short, with glistening brown hair and hazel eyes. Eyeing us, she said, "Alright, welcome to tryouts. As you very well know, we have only two openings, so you'd better give your best efforts because judging will be harsh. You will perform in three different categories- Freestyle, cheer, and group. We will explain each category before we start, and depending on the category, you will have varying times to prepare. Any questions?"

There was silence. Frowning slightly, she nodded. "Alright. Then we'll begin. Matsumoto and I will begin judging. Everyone, please make a single filed line in front of the bleachers."

We did so, and a tall girl with honey-colored hair walked up. "Hi everyone, I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, a junior and the team's Assistant Captain. The first category is freestyle, and you'll make up a routine on the spot. The time you take to do the cheer does not matter- we'll be judging on your skills." Clapping her hands, she said, "Who wants to go first?"

Several hands shot up. Smiling, Matsumoto chose one at random. The girl nervously walked up, and Matsumoto and the Head Cheerleader, who I remembered was called Amu, sat down at a small table. Two other cheerleaders joined them, leaving the rest to group together, staring at the girl expectantly.

Clearing her throat, the girl did a short cheer, stumbling over her words and doing basic movements. Amu was frowning, and was scribbling something down on the paper. After asking the girls name, she sent her off. Gratefully, the girl ran to the bleachers.

And so it went. After saying their name and year, each girl did a simple cheer, to the titters or exclamations of their audience. Some were actually pretty good, but most were just being there just to brag about it.

It was finally my turn, and as I stepped up I saw something flash in Amu's eyes. "Name?" she said stiffly.

"Hinamori Momo." I replied. "I'm a sophomore."

She nodded. I paused; running through my library of routines, I chose the one I had tried out with last year. Clasping my hands together, I placed my feet a shoulder width apart. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"K-H Go for a win! K-H Go for a goal! K-H go go go!" I said. Of course, last year I wasn't attending Karakura High, but it would work.

Accompanied with arm movements and some leg work, it was a pretty good cheer. The cluster of cheerleaders nodded appreciatively, and even Amu looked a little approving. Nodding, she wrote something down and gestured behind her. I took a seat in the bleachers, mouthing good luck to the red haired girl who I had been talking with. She nodded, a little pale, being pushed forward.

"Name?" Matsumoto asked, smiling.

"Sa…Sasha." She stammered. "I'm a sophomore."

Getting the 'go ahead' signal, she took a deep breath and did her routine. It was actually pretty good, and I applauded when she was done. Smiling brightly, she bounced over to me. "Thank goodness that's over with!" She said. "I hate freestyle."

"You did well." I assured her. She beamed.

When everyone was done, we lined up again, and this time we had to watch the squad do a routine and memorize it. They showed it twice, and then you'd have to repeat it.

"Any questions?" Amu repeated. Seeing everyone shake their heads, she said, "Ok, let's start…"

One girl shrieked. "It's him!" she said, pointing. We all turned, looking as the soccer team entered the field, already in their uniforms. Amongst them I saw a spiky white-haired kid, Hitsugaya. Cocking my head, I listened as the girls cooed over him.

Apparently not paying any attention to their lovesick puppy-dog faces, he lazily scanned the crowd, not really paying attention. Confused, I tried to get a better look why the squad was so giggly, and when his eyes passed over me they sharpened, focusing on me. I smiled, waving. Recognizing me at last, he nodded, his expression unwavering. Thinking it was directed at them, the other girls squealed.

I could tell Amu was watching him too, but she tried not to show it. "Alright, alright. Let's get back to work." She said, peeved. Reluctantly they got into formation, sneaking glances over their shoulders. At Amu's command, they did a short cheer. They did it again, and I copied, marveling at how easy it was.

Sasha and I, as well as four other girls, were the only ones who copied most of the routines well enough to keep going. After writing something down, Amu said, "It's time for group, now. Pair up with two other people- you have ten minutes to get a five-minute routine together. Time starts now."

Sasha and I immediately paired up, and then we found another girl, Mishi, to go with us. Walking away from the cluster of girls, we stopped and began planning.

"Just so you know, I'm not very good." Mishi said. "My mom just wanted me to get on- I'd rather be on the debate team."

I smiled at her. "It's alright; I already have an idea on what to do. You won't have to do much- it's mostly going to be and Sasha."

Looking relieved, Mishi let us take control. Sasha and I collaborated on a routine, and in three minuets had settled on a good one. Running through it, I couldn't help but notice almost all the guys on the team staring at everyone as they rehearsed. In fact, only a handful weren't paying attention, and Hitsugaya was among them. However, as I watched, I was amazed at how good he was. Everyone else knew so too, and it was easy to see he was the star player.

"Ten minuets up!" Amu yelled. We gathered in front of her in our groups, and after giving us our numbers sat down at the table. "Group one!" she called.

A group of giggling freshmen walked up. Amu wrote down their names, and they did their routine, but due to the fact they were giggling so much they kept messing up. Rolling her eyes, Amu waved them away and called the next group up.

We were group six, second-to-last. As we walked up, I heard muttering from the cheerleaders, who were staring over our shoulders. Slightly unnerved, I peered behind me, and I noticed that Hitsugaya was watching us. Why start paying attention now? I wondered.

We started our routine. Mishi did her part perfectly, smiling all they while. Despite my first thought, the girl was actually pretty good, and I could tell everyone else thought so too.

When everyone was finally done, Amu called the cheerleaders over and they argued over the results. I hung out with Sasha and Mishi on the bleachers, talking. Mishi was a freshman, who's older brother was on the soccer team.

"That's partly the reason my mom wants me to be cheerleader." She explained. "She doesn't want to be running from place to place all the time, and if I travel with the team for games, she doesn't have to worry about getting to wherever we are on time."

Frowning, I said, "But if you don't want to cheer, why try out?"

Mishi shrugged. "I don't mind it, but I can't disappoint my mother. Ever since Dad died we've been tight on money, and I don't want to worry her."

"Oh, Mishi, I'm sorry!" Sasha said eyes wide.

"It's alright." Mishi said. "He was gone most of the time anyways, so I never knew him that well. Still, it wasn't easy to get used to."

"I bet not." I said sympathetically.

Mishi's eyes brightened. "Oh, hey, it's my brother! Hey, Shuuhei, over here!" she called, and a black-haired boy ran over. He smiled at her, nodding at us. "How'd you do, Mishi?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Alright, I guess. How's practice?"

Shuuhei shifted. "Alright. Toshiro's tearing up the field out there- I've never seen him like this. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to impress someone."

Mishi giggled. "Yeah right. Well, I'll stop talking to you so you can return to practice. Bye."

He waved, and then ran back to the field. Sasha watched him go, eyes bright. "He seems like a cool older brother." She remarked. Mishi nodded in agreement.

"Everyone over here!" Amu called out. Breath catching, I realized that they had made their decision. Grasping Mishi and Sasha's hands tightly, we held out breath as Amu looked at us. "After a long debate, we've reached a decision. Our two alternates are Mishi Hisagi and Clara Karamari, and the two who are on the squad are… Sasha Takahashi and Momo Hinamori."

Shrieking in excitement, Sasha and I clung to one another amid groans of disappointment. Mishi smiled to herself, secretly pleased. Amu looked bored, and said, "Tryouts are officially over. If you want to see how you placed, check on Monday when school starts on the bulletin bored. For alternates and new members, practice starts two days from now at twelve. Show up here at least ten minuets in advance."

The rejected girls stood up and left, but before I could leave Matsumoto pulled me into a crushing hug. "Congratulations!" She said. "Welcome to the team!"

"Thanks." I gasped, trying to breath. "I'm really excited."

Sasha rescued me. "We've got to get each others phone numbers." She said excitedly. "I'll call my mom and see if we can throw a party!"

"Sounds good to me." I said, smiling. "We can invite Mishi, too."

Sasha literally jumped up and down with joy. "Oh, I can't wait! This is going to be so exciting!" Getting my number, she ran off, chasing down Mishi.

I stayed behind, lounging on the bleachers, watching the soccer team play, content to just relax for a bit. It was a warm summer day, one of the last until school started. Smiling, I was determined to enjoy it. After all, Sasha was right- this was a good occasion to party.

* * *

Done! Toshiro's coming in real soon, don't worry. The Hitsuhina fluff will start any time now! 

Please reveiw!!!!


	4. Flustered

Hiya to you all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, on both my stories...school's drawing to a close, and I haven't had much time...TT Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems awkward- I don't know how many times I started writing it, only having to stop after two sentances...

OMG! I just realized that I went from 3rd person POV to 1st Person POV between chapters 1 and 2. If I confused you, I am terrible sorry D:

* * *

I left the soccer field, returning to my Aunt's house. She smiled when I walked in, giving me my lunch. "How'd it go?" She asked.

I beamed. "Great! I got onto the Varsity squad!"

"Congratulations!" she said, giving me a hug. "You need to write your parents the good news!"

"I will." I said happily. Looking at me fondly, Aunt Mitsuki said, "Karin came by while you were gone. I told her that you'd pay her a visit when you came back- she wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

I thought about it. "Sure, why not? Where does she live?"

"The house to the left of us." She replied, laughing. "She should still be home."

I smiled, eating my lunch at record speed. Changing into more convenient clothing, I left the house, going to the one next door. After knocking, I waited on the porch until an orange-headed teen opened it.

"Hey. What do you want?" he said, sounding annoyed.

Cocking my head, I said hesitantly, "Um, I was wondering if Karin was home. I'm Hinamori Momo."

The kid raised an eyebrow, but turned to yell into the house. "Yo, Karin! Hinamori's here to see you!" Looking back at me, he added, "Come on in."

I smiled, walking past him. Karin appeared a second later, frowning. "Ichigo, you don't have to yell. I was in the kitchen."

"Yeah, whatever." Ichigo grumbled, stomping upstairs.

"Sorry about that." Karin said, scratching her head. "He's been up studying late recently, so he's rather grumpy."

"No problem." I said politely. "My aunt said you wanted to see me?"

"Oh! Right!" she said. "I was wondering if you would like to play soccer with me and Toshiro. I know you said you don't know how to play, but it gets boring between the two of us, and we like to have more people to play against."

I frowned, thinking. "When do you play? I mean, I have cheerleading practice every day after school…"

Karin nodded. "I know. Toshiro does, too- we really only play on weekends, if he doesn't have a game. What do you say?"

I considered it for a split second. "Wonderful!" I beamed. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Looking surprised at my attitude, Karin blinked. "Um, ok. How's tomorrow for you?"

"Wonderful." I said. "oh, wait a minute- a friend of mine, Sasha, is throwing a party at her house. Do you want to come? I'm sure she won't mind."

"ok." Karin said. "But you'll have to invite Toshiro, too."

"He would want to go?" I said, surprised. "He doesn't strike me as a party type, much less one who would go with several girls."

"I keep forgetting you're new here." Karin sighed. "Sasha Takahashi has always thrown large parties, with both genders, over the slightest thing. Most likely Toshiro's already been invited, but if you ask he'll be sure to come."

A little surprised at this, I nodded, getting my cell phone out of my pocket. Dialing in Sasha's number, I wasn't surprised when she answered on the first ring.

"Moshimoshi, Sasha here!" she chirped.

"Hey, Sasha, it's Momo." I said. "I was wondering if I could invite some friends to your place tonight."

"Of course! The more the merrier!" She said excitedly. "You know where I live, right?"

"Um, no, but I'll find it." I promised. "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Are you serious?" Sasha laughed. "It's my party, the treats on me! Just bring yourself and your friends- and your boyfriend, if you have one."

"Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "What time?"

"Five thirty. See you then!"

"Bye."

I hung up, looking at Karin. "Five-thirty ok with you?"

She nodded. "Of course. Toshiro should be here in about fifteen minuets- if you want to wait here, you can."

"Thanks!"

True to her word, Toshiro came wandering in fifteen minuets later when I was in a heated discussion about sports teams with Karin and Ichigo. It was rather embarrassing, actually- I was turning red in the face from arguing so much, and he walked in right in the middle of an excellent point about how the local professional soccer team would so whip Ichigo's favorites, the ones from three cities over. Of course, when I saw him, I became so embarrassed I forgot what I was saying and stood there like an idiot.

"What's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed.

"Waiting for you, actually," Karin said, not even fazed. Apparently it happened a lot. "Momo wanted to ask you a question."

"Oh!" I squeaked. Clearing my throat, I said, a little fast, "There's this party at my friends house, and she said I could invite anyone I wanted. Well, I was wondering if you could go with me. Uh, not just with me, of course, because Karin's going as well, and…" I trailed off, realizing I was blabbering. "Will you go?" I said faintly.

"The one Takahashi's hosting, right?" he said, sounding bored. I nodded, not trusting myself with words.

He opened his mouth to say no- well, it looked like that to me, at least- but Karin must've given him a look because he closed it and nodded. "Alright, sounds great."

"We're meeting at Hinamori's at four to get ready." Karin said. "Although, you'd probably want to arrive around five, at least."

"Whatever." He grumbled, sitting beside Ichigo. The orange-haired boy grinned at him. "Hey, how was practice?"

"Ok." Toshiro yawned. Blinking, he looked at me. "Wait a minute- Hinamori, you were trying out for cheerleading, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Sasha and I made Varsity, which is why she hosted the party."

"Oh. Well, good job, I guess." He replied.

I smiled slightly, feeling awkward. Shifting, I said, "I'd better go- my aunt's probably expecting me."

"Right," Karin said, standing. "I'll show you out." She did so, and after saying goodbye, I escaped back to my room. Aunt Mitsuki hollered at me to call my parents and tell them the good news. "You know they want to hear from you!" She reminded me.

I pulled out my cell phone. Using speed dial to call my mom's cell- she worked in our house- I listened to it ring until she picked it up. "Momo, honey! You called!"

"Yeah, sorry it took so long. I was trying to get situated, and by the time I remembered to, it was too late- I keep forgetting about the time zone changes." I decided not to mention that the only reason I called was that Aunt Mitsuki reminded me.

"It's ok. How are things going? Made any friends?" she asked, sounding excited. I smiled, shaking my head. "Yeah, I've made three- Sasha, Mishi, and Karin. There's also this one guy, Hitsugaya- he's a close friend of Karin's, though we haven't really spoken much."

"Just be nice to him, and you'll get closer." She said. Then-"oops, there's a fax coming in. Call me back later, ok?"

"Ok. Tell dad I said hi, and I love you."  
"Love you too, honey."

I hung up, collapsing on my bed. It was about 1:30- Two and a half hours until Karin came over. Sitting up, I realized that I had no idea what to wear- would dress habits be different in Japan? Worried, I flung open the closet, shifting through my clothes. None of them would do.

Groaning, I fell back onto the bed again. Just my luck- it was my first party over here, and I had nothing to wear.

* * *

AWwww, hinamori's getting flustered around Shrio-chan. The nickname will show up pretty soon though, so don't worry. And I know- cliche ending. But inspiration until they begin dating is close to zilch...


	5. Protection

I'm Back!! And here's another chappie :D

* * *

I passed the time waiting for Karin by either pacing around the room or staring up at the ceiling. I had tried to find an outfit five times, but to no avail- everything looked wrong. Sighing in frustration, I moodily fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling, picking out shapes.

I was doing this when the doorbell rang. Not hearing it, I made out a shape from the patterns…it looked like a princess. Was that bunny ears on her head? She was also holding a gigantic flower…one arm was stretched out in front of her and she was casting a spell…

"Momo! Karin's here to see you!" Aunt Mitsuki hollered. Blinking, I scrambled up, opening the door and seeing her standing there. Relived, I thanked my aunt and drug Karin in the room. She was wearing a black tube top, jean shorts, and black boots. Raising an eyebrow at the piles of clothes, she said, "Wardrobe crisis?"

"Um…yeah." I said, laughing nervously. "Can you help me pick something out?"

Karin laughed. "Jeez, and I thought I had trouble picking something out." Rifling through her clothes, she disagreed on all the dresses and skirts, no to some of the shirts, and all of the pants. Finally holding up an outfit, I blushed. "Are…are you sure?" I asked

Sighing, she shoved the clothes in my arms. "Just change already. Where's the bathroom? I need to go."

Pointing her down the hall, I closed the door behind me and after staring at the clothes, I changed into them.

Going over to the mirror, my reflection stared out at me. The girl in the mirror looked older than she was, with a long V-necked turquoise off-the shoulder top, a dark miniskirt, and boots. Though the shirt showed a little more cleavage than I was comfortable with, it didn't look bad on me. Karin sure knew what she was doing.

When she walked in, I was busy digging out my makeup and hair supplies, frowning when they weren't in the drawer. Karin, behind my back, nodded approvingly.

Finally finding them, we helped each other with our hair. Karin, refusing to keep my hair in its usual bun, forced me to take it down. Curling it, it hung in shining black ringlets, draping over my shoulders and framing my face. "Your hair is longer than it looks." She said in surprise.

When we were finally through, it was a quarter to five- Toshiro had been waiting on us for fifteen minutes. Finally done, we presented ourselves in front of him and my Aunt, who smiled at us happily. "Oh, you two look so beautiful!" she gushed. Apparently she didn't mind that a boy had come visiting her niece.

Since Toshiro was old enough to drive, he volunteered to bring us to Sasha's house. The car ride was, to say the least, awkward.

Karin had pushed me into the front passenger seat, and blushing, I slid in beside Toshiro. Karin lounged in the back, annoyed that Ichigo had decided to come, and they were arguing the whole way. Toshiro and I were silent.

"Um…Karin…?" I finally asked, scared that they would turn their anger to me. They did. "WHAT?" the siblings said in unison, and eyes wide, I shifted slightly. "Um, nothing, never mind…"

Karin relaxed. "Hey, sorry Momo, Ichigo and I really go at it sometimes."

I smiled slightly. "I can tell."

Toshiro surprised me by speaking. "So, Hinamori, have you got any siblings?" he asked. Taken aback, I didn't answer for a second. Then I shook my head. "No…I'm an only child. I've always wanted a sibling, though- it can be pretty lonely sometimes."

He nodded. "I know." He was quiet again, mulling over his thoughts. Ichigo and Karin sat in frustrated silence, shooting glares at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Biting my lower lip, I looked out the window of the car, wondering when we were getting to Sasha's. Though I didn't mind sitting next to Toshiro, I was afraid I was going to blush and make a fool of myself in front of him. Sneaking a glance, I saw that, unlike me, he was perfectly in control and calmly looking out the dashboard window, scanning the road. I shifted again, hoping we would get there soon.

"This silence is driving me crazy." Karin complained. "Somebody say something, please!"

"We're here." Toshiro said.

Sighing with relief, I happily got out of the car when it stopped. Though we were early, the party was already in full swing, with hap-hazard strings of paper thrown around in the trees and, as I saw through the window, in the house. Music was blaring through the speakers, and I winced despite myself- I was sure I was going to be deaf at the end of the night.

"Come on!" Karin sang, grabbing my hand and Toshiro's and dragging us in. "Don't just dally around outside!"

Sasha was at the door- how she had seen us arrive, I had no idea, since she appeared right when we walked up. "Momo! You're here!" she giggled. "Who're your friends?"

"Kurosaki Karin and Ichigo, and Hitsugaya Toshiro." I said, gesturing at said people. "Though Ichigo invited himself."

"That's all right!" Sasha smiled. "I'm not picky when it comes to guests. Well, come on in- there's room for everyone!" I seriously doubted this statement, but when I went inside, there actually was some space left. Ichigo immediately disappeared in the crowd, going to a group of guys talking at a table, and Karin was lost in the crowd. Toshiro followed Ichigo, and I stood by the entrance, feeling awkward. This definitely wasn't like any party I had been to- I only knew four people here, and they had vanished. Biting my lip again, I pressed myself against the wall.

Some seniors walked past and laughed at me, asking why a shy wallflower had come to a party. I feigned a smile and said that I was waiting for my date to get drinks- that shut them up quick and they left. _If only it were true, _I thought sadly.

Scooting around a group of cheerleaders I vaguely remembered from tryouts, I made my way to the food table and helped myself to the random sweets. Facing the crowd of gesticulating, writhing high-school students, I absently munched on my chocolate and paid little attention to my surroundings. So when a large Senior made his way over to me, I didn't notice until he grabbed the top part of my left arm.

"Hey, cutie, who're you?" he crooned, alcohol on his breath. I wrinkled my nose- I hated that smell. Since no one else seemed to be drunk, he had apparently snuck in the said drink. "No- one of your concern," I replied, tugging away to get free.

His grip tightened. "Oooh, feisty, aren't ya?" he sniggered. "A little vixen. C'mere, Vixen, and I'll show you a good time."

Fear rose in my throat, choking me. I struggled harder, screaming- but the music was too loud, and no one heard me. Dragging me toward the door easily, he began to lead me outside. Frantic, I grabbed the doorframe, gasping at the pain as he pulled on my arm.

"Hey, jerk, let her go- she doesn't want to be with you." A voice, sounding like heaven to my ears, cut through the insanely loud music- I almost fainted with relief when I saw Toshiro. The senior snorted. "Oh yeah? Says who, short stuff?" he snarled.

Fire whipped through Toshiro's eyes. "Momo." He said. "She's trying to escape- that's proof enough."

"She won't when I get through with her." He sniggered.

Suddenly he was on the ground, gasping, the air knocked out of him- Toshiro had kicked him in the stomach so fast I barely saw it. Stumbling, I clung to the doorframe, scared that I was going to fall.

To my deepest surprise, Toshiro put his arm around me protectively. "If you would have been sober," he said calmly, "You would have realized that I am not one to be messed with. As it is, I am a third-degree black belt in Tae-kwon-do, and a black belt in Karate. And if you hurt Momo again, I will make sure to prove it to you in the most painful way possible. Understood?"

The Senior didn't respond, but continued to lay there, groaning. To me, Toshiro said, "Let's get you home."

I didn't protest, but let him lead me back through the house. We ran into Karin, who took one look and demanded what was wrong.

"Some idiot decided to mess with her." He growled. "I'm taking her home so she won't get in trouble."

"Remember to come back and pick us up." Karin sighed.

As we left the house, I finally found my voice. "Who…who was that?" I gasped.

He glanced at me, than turned his attention back to the car. "He's someone from the next school over. I'm always playing against him in soccer- we're major rivals."

Worried, I hesitantly said, "Did I just make it worse?"

Toshiro stopped and faced me. "You didn't do anything, ok? It was his fault he messed with you, and I was just protecting you. There is little anyone can do to make the hate worse, anyways."

His words eased the worry somewhat, but I knew that it would come back to haunt us in the future. "What was his name?"

"Sosuke Aizen." Toshiro said, so softly I could barely hear him. I filed the name in my mind, thinking it would come in handy later.

Of course, neither of us knew what he was capable of until it was too late.

* * *

Please review! I love hearing- or rather reading- what you guys have to say.

And, if anyone wants to, there's a poll on my profile and i'd really appreciate it if you voted. I do need input every once in a while :)


	6. Inspiration

Updated! Read and Enjoy! :D

* * *

Minor Fluffiness in this chapter. There will be some major fluffiness in two or three chapters, so head's up!! :D

The events of the party were shuffled away to my distant memory as school started in full swing. I had cheerleading practice every day after school, and it left little time for homework- I wasn't in any respect the smartest kid in my classes, but I wasn't the least, either.

My friends, on the other hand, were very good students- Toshiro had gotten honor roll since Kindergarten, with Ichigo right behind him. Orihime, a bubbly, spacey girl, and Rukia, a tomboy like Karin- she had introduced them to me- were among the ones I hung out with. Orihime was the only one who was really on the same grade level as I was, but that was because she didn't pay attention half the time. I only had one class with her, geography, and one with Toshiro- Spanish. Though I could speak Japanese and English fluently, my parents insisted on me learning a third language, and thus I chose Spanish. I was surprised the white-haired prodigy had signed up for the class, but pleased he was in there so I could cheat off of him if need be. He wasn't too pleased with that reason, but there was little he could do about it.

Ichigo was a year ahead of all of us, the only upper classman who actually paid any attention to sophomores like us. He really only did it to annoy Karin, but none of us minded much.

It was during lunch, as I was complaining about my sore legs to Rukia, that said strawberry snuck up behind her and yelled in her ear. She screeched, falling backwards, taking the chair with her. Ichigo was laughing loudly, and several around us rolled their eyes, used to his behavior. Rukia immediately leapt up, starting to berate him in front of everyone- visibly cowed, he fled to the opposite side of the table.

Karin joined us shortly. Seeing Rukia's murderous look, she said blankly, "Did my brother act up again?"

Rukia nodded, and I explained the scene for her, not bothering to hide my laughter. She nodded, smiling as well. "Serves you right." She said to her brother. He glared at her, but didn't respond, moving aside so Toshiro could join us. He selected a spot by me, and I could already feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Focusing on my meal to hide it I half-listened to them discussing the upcoming soccer match against Central High, the home of the tigers.

"More like home of the pussycats." Ichigo muttered.

Toshiro disagreed. "They're getting a lot of incoming freshman who have talent. It's going to be an interesting game."

"Whatever, Mr. Team Captain. Anyways, I may have to skip practice today- my dad wants me to help out at the clinic after school. Tell coach for me, will ya? Thanks a ton."

Toshiro ignored the last comment, digging through his backpack for his homework. He was the only one I knew who actually did it during lunch break. It was smart, since soccer practice took up a lot of the after-school hours. I ran over my own homework in my head- Geography, Algebra, Spanish, a paper for Lit, and there was that project due three days from now in Art… I groaned to myself.

"Hey Rukia! Hey Ichigo! Hey everyone I don't have time to name!" Orihime called out, collapsing at the table. "Do you mind if I just crash here?"

"Course not, 'cause you already did." Karin replied. "Mentally exhausted from Math?"

"Bingo." Orihime replied, and then proceeded to feign snores as she supposedly fell asleep. I picked up my empty lunch tray. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. I have some studying to do for Geography."

"I'll come with you." Toshiro said. "We can quiz each other."

"Uh…sure." I nodded. Giving everyone else a wave goodbye, I left the table, very aware of Toshiro at my back. That blush threatened to come back. Quickening my pace slightly, I dumped my trash off and placed the tray on the rack, then shouldered my backpack to make it more comfortable. "Do you mind going to the roof?" I asked. "It's more peaceful there."

He nodded, and let me lead the way. I practically fled up the stairs, finding a spot near the railing where there was plenty of sunshine and birdsong. Toshiro sat beside me. Pulling out the geography book, he said, "What do you need to be quizzed on?"

"Um... landmarks." I said, picking a topic at random.

He flicked to the pages over the section, and began asking me random questions from the text. I got most of them right, with only one or two stumbles. As the back-and-forth question and answer session continued, I relaxed, able to comfortably joke around with him over the answers and some of the places described in the book.

At one point, I was leaned over the book, our shoulder's touching. Pointing at the map of Italy, I said, "Venice sounds like an amazing place. Just think! The city of rivers, where you travel by gondolas on the water, see the sunset over the marsh, and admire the architect that has stood for generations. It is the city of love through and through."

"I wouldn't say the city of love. And you didn't mention the frequent floods and rainstorms." He said. I frowned at him. "It is so the city of love! Think about it- a couple in a gondola, listening to the gondolier singing an Italian love song, the peaceful city surrounding you- it's heaven on earth."

"It's not heaven when you're slogging through a foot of standing water."

I lightly punched his arm. "Stop bursting my bubble! No matter what you say, I'd still like to visit there."

He shrugged. "I'd rather go to the world championships for soccer. There's something entirely magical being in the crowd, cheering until your voice is gone, and then cheering some more because you can. Being swept up in the crowd's excitement as you watch the ball go into the net, as the players race across the field…there's nothing like it."

I smiled at him. "Then let's make a promise- we'll go there together. You can be the star of the field, and I'll be on the sidelines with my pompoms cheering you on the whole way, even after my voice is gone, whether your team is winning or not."

He stared at me in surprise. Seeing his reaction, I was worried that I had said something wrong, but then he held out his hand. "It's a promise." He said. I shook it firmly, the contact sending a jolt up my arm and to my heart. Momentarily stunned, I held on longer than necessary, then let go suddenly. "Um, we should get back to studying…" I mumbled. He nodded, looking distracted. "Yeah, we should. You can quiz me."

I did so, the light-hearted mood gone, but soon recovered when he answered every question perfectly. I complained audibly, pleased when I saw a smile hovering at the edge of his mouth.

"You didn't do that bad." He said after we started to pack up. "I would have given you an A."

"I'm pretending to not notice that you didn't add a plus after it." I said dryly, and he smirked. "Not everyone's perfect."

"You are." I said suddenly, than blushed crimson. Where had that come from? Mortified, I stuttered a goodbye and fled to my next class. Toshiro was left standing in the hallway a little bewildered.

My Lit teacher looked at me disapprovingly as I rushed to my desk in a disoriented daze, but didn't comment on it. I stared blankly at the warm-up on the board before it finally registered and I pulled out my notebook to begin writing.

I struggled to concentrate during class. My mind was determined to plague me with images of me and Toshiro side by side, shoulder's touching, discussing dream vacations. The promise came back to me- I found myself wishing desperately that it would come true. It was the first time I wanted something this badly. It even beat out my dream of coming to Japan to study amidst my father's culture.

"Miss Hinamori, would you care to share your prompt with us?" The professor asked, cutting through my thoughts. I gulped, staring down at my sheet. Shakily, I got up, going in front of the class.

One of my worst fears was public speaking. Seeing everyone staring at me was nerve-wracking, and I felt faint. Funny behavior for a cheerleader, but when I was on the field, I was surrounded by others. Enclosed in a safe, breathing cocoon of companions. Now I was alone.

"I chose the second prompt- fine line." I said, my voice a squeak. Someone giggled quietly. Gulping, I took a deep breath and calmed myself down before I continued.

"The dawn is just beginning to rise." I said quietly. "The light blue barely brushes the horizon, the only distinction between sky and earth. The city below me has not yet woken, and they won't for some time yet. It is too early for them- they don't want to wake up and worry about the things they have to do today. The beauty of the dawn is lost to them- only I am awake to watch it. Alone, yet surrounded; Present, but unknown. I blend in to society, one among thousands, just another soul that means little in the giant web of life.

"In front of me, the faint blue line is joined by a pink one- I marvel at it. How is it that such a fine blue line can blend in so perfectly with its neighbors, gradually, and we don't even recognize it until it's done? How do we miss it? Are we so concerned with the destination that we don't notice the time it takes to get there? The blue that changed to pink so fast, yet so slow…

"The city is still asleep. I lean further out the window. In front of me is a sprawling, thriving city, yet even I can see the spots where poverty rules, where people don't care to tread. I wonder where the lines between rich and poor are located. How do people know where they don't want to go? They walk past the area without a glance, the invisible line stretching beside them, keeping the rich on one side and the poor on the other. It would be so easy to cross that line, but no one takes the notion to do so. A line created by the minds of man.

"The pink gives way to yellow. Another change in the fine line of heaven and earth. Could it be the same for us here? Could we manage to change the lines humanity has created between us? Erase them completely? Or will we continue to build upon them, making a thin strand turn into a solid rope, and then a steel cable, and finish it off with building a solid brick wall so that no one can touch it? A world built with walls and lines, the people on either side forbidding themselves to cross it. A secluded world.

"The yellow has revealed orange, and then red. The sky is on fire, burning away the blackness. It fills me with a sense of hope- that we can burn down the walls, the steel cables, the invisible lines within society. That we can lift the veil thrown over our world and embrace each other as kin. That we can finally look to the horizon at a new dawn, a dawn of cooperation. Where you and I can hold hands and not worry about tomorrow, but live for today. Where we can shed our pride and honor and help those who need it, neighbor caring for neighbor, country caring for country. When we are no longer divided by names; America is no longer just America, Japan is no longer just Japan, and Europe is no longer just Europe. A time when we are all one, united under one name, one flag, one world.

"The sun has now risen. The city below me is stirring, the routine of the day already begun. Soon, they will be off to work or school. But I will remain here, in my own little spot of the world, dreaming of a day when the fine line separating _they_ from _we_ will be gone forever."

There was a stunned silence as I made my way back to my seat. I shared the feeling- I hadn't even realized I had written it. Lost in my own thoughts, my subconscious had spoken out on the paper. Quietly, I sat at my desk, my eyes on my paper, hands clasped on my waist.

The professor recovered first. "Well done, Miss Hinamori. Your effort was above and beyond. It leads into the next lesson easily- we will be studying the works of famous conformists, as well as those of religious leaders…"

The professor's voice was once again drowned out amid the groans of the students. As papers were shuffled and the normal noises of the classroom filled the space, I relaxed. No longer in a tizzy over previous events, I looked forward to the lesson, taking notes as I saw fit.

When the bell rang, the professor called me over. "Miss Hinamori that was truly wonderful work. Have you ever thought of becoming a writer?"

I smiled slightly. "No, I haven't. That was really the first time I was ever praised for my work."

"It was rightly given. Listen, I know you are new here, so I'd like to tell you about our school's writing contest. There is two prompts given every year, and the winner gets a hundred dollar gift card and their story in the yearbook. I think you should consider joining."

I bowed. "Thank you, I will." After saying goodbye, I left the classroom, the rest of the day passing by in the usual blur. Now I only had cheerleading practice to endure before I could finally go home and crash.

* * *

Yeah, Momo's little story thing was made up on the spot. Sorry if it sucks...

Please reveiw!!


	7. Lessons

Hiya! Larxene here with another update :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Up on your feet girls, break is over! I want you in the second routine's starting position in twelve seconds. I'm counting!"

Sasha groaned as we heard Matsumoto's excited voice, and we hauled each other up, getting in our designated spots. Since I was so small and light, I was the one to be thrown into the air- a great thrill, but slightly scary when the people below me threatened to miss. Sasha was a tumbler, and her back handsprings were second to none. Standing in front of my two partners- guys, of course- Matsumoto gave us the count-down, Amu started the music, and we began.

I was hoisted into the air, my arms raised, as the guy below me spun me around. Then he and the other guy hoisted me higher, and standing on their hands, I flipped forward, and landed, doing a roll before dancing out of the way to provide room for the next group. I was in the middle of a high kick when Amu stopped us.

"Hiro, you're not paying attention." She chided, directing her attention to a guy in the back. "You don't want to drop Yumi, do you?"

He frowned at her, but shook his head. "Good. Now, let's start again." She said. Sighing, we returned to our previous areas.

We restarted it ten times before Amu was satisfied that the beginning was good enough. We moved on to the middle, which was a flurry of organized complexity- even while going slow, several people ran into each other more than once. Though Matsumoto joked about it, Amu was obviously frustrated. "Once more, concentrate people!" she hollored.

I switched to English, pitching my voice slightly lower. "As you wish, your majesty." I said, and the boys behind me sniggered. Amu glared over the crowd. I doubted she knew what I said, but several other's response translated it for her. "Who was that?" she demanded. I remained silent.

Still glaring, she made us try it three more times, calling out the moves to different people as she went. There were still several collisions.

Finally, practice came to a close. "Practice is at the same time tomorrow." Amu called. "And since you made me miss the first five minuets of HTFC, I'll make our Saturday practice longer!"

There were groans. Confused, I turned to Sasha. "What's the HTFC?" I whispered. She rolled her eyes. "The Hitsugaya Toshiro Fan Club. Amu is the vice-president, below a girl named Chiyo Kagesawa. They are fanatics over the boy, always stalking him and concocting plans to gain dates. None of them work."

I made a face at Amu's back. "She should learn that obsessive behavior isn't that way to a heart."

"She only wants to get in his pants. They don't care how he acts, so long as he looks good." Yawning, Sasha said, "Whoo, I'm tired. I'll call you later, alright?"

"Ok." I said, waving goodbye as she left.

I waited on the soccer field, since I was meeting Karin there- we were going to play a game of soccer at the field across from my house. Toshiro was already hard at work for the High School Team- I watched him as I waited, marveling at his skill. It wasn't hard to imagine that he would win that years VIP.

"Hey, Momo, hope I didn't keep you waiting." Karin said, sitting beside me. I smiled. "Of course not. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just promised that I would let Toshiro join us. He wanted to see you play." She said, and I immediately blushed. "I'm not that good. I don't know why he would want to watch."

She shrugged. "Well, you watch him practice every day during Cheerleading, so I guess he decided to return the favor. Don't worry- he doesn't care if you suck or not. He'll probably help you."

"Speaking of help…you are in Chemistry, right?" Seeing her nod, I said, "I need help in it. I don't understand anything about the Periodic Table, or whatever the heck it is we're studying. Can you help?"

Karin hesitated. "Well… I'm to strong in it either. Ask Toshiro. He's good at it."

I shook my head. "No way. He probably thinks I'm a member of that retarded fan club since I watch him play so much. This would be a huge warning flag."

"You've heard about the club already?" Karin said, sounding surprised. "Oh well, can't be helped. Anyway, I doubt it- he was the one who asked me to invite you to practice with us. I think he wants to get to know you better." She nudged me, wriggling her eyebrows. I hadn't the faintest idea what she meant by the last gesture.

"Oh, well, if you say so." I shrugged. "Guess I'll ask."

"Atta girl." She said mildly, and we waited for the rest of the practice in silence. When they were done, I bounced down the bleachers, Karin right behind me. "You're amazing Toshiro!" I beamed, and he blinked. "Thanks. Are you ready to play?"

I sweatdropped. "Um… I guess."

He didn't respond, and we left, Karin and me chattering the whole way. Toshiro walked behind us, keeping silent, with his eyes to the sky. He only joined the conversation when we approached the soccer field.

"I'm telling ya, California is a great place to visit!" I insisted to Karin. "True, it has earthquakes, but if you go to the right place it's like heaven!"  
"I thought you said Venice was heaven." Toshiro cut in, and I frowned. "Fine, it's almost heaven. But seriously, Karin, you should come with me when I return to the States for summer vacation. You'll enjoy it!"

"I don't know." Karin replied. "I mean, it sounds exciting, but I don't know if my parents will let me."

"You never know until you ask." I responded, and then almost got hit in the head with the soccer ball. I glared at Toshiro. "What was that for?"

"We're here. You were about to walk past it."

I realized he was right. Laughing nervously, I picked up the ball and threw it to Karin. She dribbled it some ways away. "Let's just pass it." She said.

And so my informal practice session began. I wasn't a natural like Toshiro, but I wasn't awful either- Karin still beat the crap out of me during a one-on-one game, though. 10 to 2. My dignity was sorely wounded by the time she called it quits.

Trying hard not to laugh, Karin said we'd continue to work on my skills and maybe I'd be able to beat her.

"I'll stick to cheerleading." I groaned.

She finally laughed, and I collapsed on the ground near Toshiro. He looked down at me. "No offense, but you suck."

"I know."

"Hey, you two," Karin said. "Are you going to the after-game party?"

I cocked my head. "The one after the soccer game?"

Karin nodded. "Yeah. That one. I know Toshiro is invited by default, and since you are a cheerleader, you are too."

"What about you, Karin?"

She shrugged. "Since Ichigo goes, I can too. That's the only plus side to having him as a brother." She playfully punched Toshiro on the arm. "So, you comin'?"

"I have studying to do." He responded, lying back on the grass. I sighed. "So do I. It really depends on what time the game gets over. If it's early enough, I can go for an hour or so. Who's hosting it?"

"Amu."

I made a face. "On second thought, never mind. I _definitely_ have studying to do."

"Party-poopers. All right, guess I'll go by myself." Karin said, trying to make us feel guilty. Toshiro wasn't fazed, but I looked away uncomfortably. "Well, I'd better go home. Sasha's going to call me, too."

Karin called a good-bye after me, and Toshiro even game me a lazy wave with his hand. Smiling, I darted across the street, hugging my Aunt and Uncle before going into my room to write a letter to my parents.

_Dear mom and dad-_

_Life is exciting here in Karakura. I made the Varsity Cheer Squad, have a ton of new friends, and I absolutely love my classes…_

* * *

Major hitsuhina fluff coming up next chapter!! But of course, the more you review, the faster I update :D So review please!


	8. Victory

* * *

Lol, way to many lines...my computer is spazzing out on me...xD

* * *

Anywho... WHOOO! NEW CHAPTER! Major Hitsuhina fluff in this one :D Get ready!!

* * *

The day of the soccer game was agonizingly slow. I was excited for it, since it was the first one of the school year, and the first time I could actually cheer outside of practice. The soccer team was hyped up, too- they had posters plastered randomly around the school, claiming that they would 'cage the tigers' in the match. Karakura High School, home of the Shinigamis, will vanquish the tigers for sure.

But after looking at the team every day, I wasn't so sure.

Their main strength was Toshiro, with Ichigo, Shuuhei, and another boy named Kira. But everyone else...well, they weren't bad, but they weren't anything to bet on. Maybe it was just because they were overshadowed by Toshiro- either way I was nervous.

I was in Chemistry, taking notes over some element-or-other. The teacher, Professor Kurotsutchi, and his daughter Nemu –who was the student teacher- couldn't have been more different. The Professor was maniacal, creepy, and more than a little obsessed with dissecting things. His daughter was quiet, not showing much emotion, and didn't speak much. I frequently wondered what woman could stand living with the Professor- whoever it was, I felt sorry for them.

We moved on from notes to a lab, and I was paired up with two boys- one of them was on the basketball team, and the other was Ishida Uryuu, who I only briefly remembered as a friend of Orihime. I left most of the lab work to him.

There was an explosion from a few tables over, and a red-haired boy named Renji laughed out loud. "Dude! That was awesome!" He cried, high-fiving his table partner.

"Mr. Abarai, would you so kindly step outside for a second?" The teacher asked, and Renji gave everyone a cheeky grin and followed him out. We were silent, listening to the teacher ranting from the hallway. Ten minuets later Renji walked back in, smirking. Apparently he hadn't taken the lecture seriously.

"Yo, Renji, what did he yell at you about?" My other partner asked, and the red head walked over. "Somethin' or other about respecting school property. It's not like the container thingamajig shattered, or somethin. You going to practice tonight?"

"Course, dude. You?"

"I dunno. I may go to the soccer game instead." Renji focused his attention on me. "Hey, you're the new cheerleader, aren't you? What's your name again?"

"Hinamori." I said, bowing slightly. Beside me, Uryuu rolled his eyes and said, "You could at least pretend to help me with this experiment."

Sheepishly, I returned to the task at hand. Renji and his friend continued chatting, and I almost spilled the contents of the liquid I was measuring when Renji asked me, "Hey, are you dating Hitsugaya?"

"What?" I squeaked, and Uryuu barely managed to grab the vial before I dropped it. Turning bright red, I said, "No! I'm not! We're just friends!"

"That's what she said." His friend muttered. I blushed even more. "I'm serious!" I exclaimed.

"Relax, I believe you." Renji said, frowning at his friend. I almost fainted when relief when Uryuu called Nemu over to check to see if we- or rather, he- did it right. She nodded at us and wrote our group down on her clipboard, walking off to go inspect another group's lab.

"I don't think I've heard her speak once in all the years she's been here." Renji muttered.

We cleaned the table and returned to our seats, filling out a post-lab worksheet. I only knew the first answer, and then Uryuu helped me with all the rest. Mumbling an embarrassed 'thank you', I waited until the bell rang and I escaped to my Spanish class.

I sat down by Toshiro, digging out my homework from my backpack. Languages were the only things I actually excelled in, besides cheerleading- they came easily to me, and I didn't have to study as hard as most kids. Getting the paper out of my folder, I turned it in to the teacher, who nodded absently at me.

"Ready for the game tonight?" I asked Toshiro when I returned, and he nodded, looking me over. "You look nice in the uniform." He said nonchalantly.

I blushed. It was the school policy for the cheerleaders to wear their uniform on the day of a game, and today was no exception- though I felt comfortable in the short, tight black-and-white cheerleading outfit, I was embarrassed at the stares I got from some of the boys. Luckily, Toshiro wasn't one of the said ogglers, and for that I was grateful.

We had partner work, and Toshiro and I attempted to translate a paragraph from our books into Japanese. For extra credit, we could also do it in English- no surprise, we did both, me in charge of the English paragraph, Toshiro in charge of the Japanese.

We finished second, and then went on to quiz each other in vocabulary. The teacher interrupted us halfway through, producing the next assignment- a two page paper over our hometown. In Spanish, of course. Since every person in the class was from Karakura town except me, I had difficulty trying to find the right words to explain my small town in Rhode Island.

The paper was homework, so I didn't finish it in class, deciding to finish it that night after the game. I waved goodbye to Toshiro after class, going to Lit, and finally, Geography. The last class was the worst- the time seemed to drag on forever, making one second seem like on hour. I had to frequently kick Orihime out of her daydreams as well, and it didn't help.

I felt like crying with relief when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. The teacher yelled out our assignment, and I scribbled it down before sprinting out of class. Dashing to the locker room, I shoved my backpack into my locker, pulling out my duffel bag that I had squeezed in there. Pulling out my pom-poms, hair ribbons, and makeup, I went over to the already crowded sink to freshen up.

Sasha giggled at me, her red hair in disarray. "Oops, I knew I should have straitened my hair this morning."

"No worries." Mishi called out, holding up hers. "I have one."

"You're a life saver!" Sasha called, hugging the small girl. Mishi blushed, but said, "My brother was wondering if you could meet you after the game. Seems that me talking about you so much got him interested."

"I would love too." She said, happily. Nearby, Amu yelled, "Hisagi! Takahashi! Stop chatting and get ready!"

"Sorry!" Sasha called, than proceed to get her hair under control.

I squeezed into a gap for the mirror, adding eyeliner and mascara, trying to not get bumped in less I smeared it. After I did it successfully, I let my hair fall, brushing it again before putting it up once again in the bun, covering it with a white cloth and tying it with sparkly black and silver ribbons.

I examined myself in the mirror. The makeup did little to change my pale complexion and chocolate eyes, but the uniform did bring out my slim form more. It was a plain thing, mostly black, with a thick silver band across the chest and proclaimed 'Karakura' in bold white lettering. White ribbon was at the bottom and around the collar, and white socks went with our sandals.

Done with my examination, I left the area to let another girl use it, going over to help Sasha with her hair. Giggling, I said, "Of all the times for it to get frizzy."

Sasha grimaced. "I know."

We were ready an hour later, and after Amu gave us the routine, we met up with the male members of our group and rushed to the field, seeing the team already waiting. I smiled at Toshiro and mouthed 'Good luck.' He only nodded.

We went in front of them, getting into formation. The visiting team were already out, warming up, and we soon left, waiting by the home section as our team did their warm-ups. Finally, the announcer introduced the visiting team- the Sakura High Tigers- and after their cheerleaders died down, we were announced.

We jumped up and screamed, pom-poms waving, as the team lined up. The crowd roared, popcorn flying in the air. Behind me, in the front row, I heard Karin yell, "Get a goal for me, Ichigo!"

After the coaches shook hands, a coin was flipped to see who would go first- we won, and Toshiro juggled the ball to his position. The referee stepped up, and with the blast of the whistle, the game started.

Though it was no World Championship, it kept me at the edge, with both teams alternating with the lead. Toshiro scored goal after goal, but when he was off the field the other team caught up, slamming the poor ball into the goal again and again. Our goalie saved most of them, but even he wasn't perfect- by the time the mid-way came about, the score was 9-8, with the tigers leading.

The band became playing, and we launched into our routine, smiling and cheering with the crowd. As I was hoisted up, I turned my head to grin at Karin. She returned the smile.

I flipped off, then tumbled off to clear the space for Mishi and Sasha. They did two handsprings before back flipping, and joined me in a high-kick. Seconds later we were done, then began jumping up and down as the school song came on. Yelling at the crowd to sing louder, I could feel my voice beginning to get hoarse.

The game resumed soon after, and the score soon rose to 14-12, with the tigers still leading. On the field, Ichigo was hard put to get the ball, and I truly felt sorry for him. He was the only good player currently out there, and his passes were frequently intersected as the person he was passing to missed it.

Finally, the coach sent in Toshiro to relieve him, with Shuuhei and Kira joining him. Mishi hollered when her brother ran onto the field, and he gave her thumbs-up sign. She flashed one back.

Toshiro, number ten, Shuuhei, number eight, and Kira, number three, dominated the field. The score finally turned to our favor, with it being 18-16 during the second to last inning.

Then, with only a minuet left in the inning, the tigers scored five times in a row.

A groan of disappoint rang over the crowd, and nervously I scanned the players. They were exhausted- even Toshiro looked visibly worn out. Biting my lip, I turned to Sasha. "We're going to be hard put to win. Look at them- they're exhausted."

She nodded. "Yes, but that's what we're here for- if we can still be positive and cheer them on, they can find that last resort of strength and continue to the win."

I nodded, my eyes drifting to the crowd. I went to the railing, and Karin hung over it, looking disappointed. "The coach is making stupid mistakes. Leaving Ichigo alone out there with no one to support him! That idiot, no wonder we're losing."

"Maybe you should take his job." I joked, and she smiled slightly. "Hey, I'm going to go badger my brother. Want me to relay any messages?"

"Yeah- tell Toshiro that I still have strength to yell, so he should have strength to play."

She looked a little puzzled, but left. I returned to the sidelines, watching her tell my message to Toshiro. He turned to look at me, and I grinned and waved my pom-poms. He gave a small smile back, nodding, then began talking to his coach. Seconds later, he, Kira, Ichigo, and Shuuhei were all on the field.

The dominated the ball, passing only to each other, and the other team never had it- if they did, it was never for long. Like lightning, the four darted across the field, lobbing ball after ball at the goalie.

Ichigo managed to get a goal, and so did Kira, but with the game tied the goalie refused to let another one it. The seconds ticked by, and the crowd grew frustrated, booing whenever it was blocked.

The visiting section was ecstatic, cheering the tigers on and literally jumping up and down on the bleachers. Toshiro's face was cold with determination, and as he raced down the field with only ten seconds left in the game, my heart seemed to stop. I was yelling louder than anyone there- I discarded my pom-poms, I cupped my hands around my mouth. "Get a goal, Toshiro! If you don't, I won't ever forgive you!"

Though I doubted he heard me, a switch of hidden energy seemed to come on inside of him- with massive strength, he kicked the ball from halfway across the field, and it flew as a white blur the remaining way.

With only six seconds left, the winning score was shot.

The roar that erupted was huge- now all they had to do was keep the ball, the easiest part yet. Ichigo stole it, lazily passing it to Kira, who passed it to Shuuhei, and then finally back to Toshiro. He weaved it in and out of the players, dribbling it down the field. He joined up with Ichigo, who gave him a high-five, and the buzzer rang, signaling the end of the game and our team's first win.

I scooped up my pom-poms and jumped madly, waving them above my head. The rest of the team poured onto the field, hollering- but Toshiro ran the opposite way, heading toward us as we ran to the center field for the victory dance. I waved at him, and to my utter embarrassment, astonishment, thrill and pleasure, he grabbed me, spun me around, and kissed me square on the lips- in front of everyone there.

Amu was silent, her eyes as round as the moon, but my friends squealed and surrounded us. Seemingly oblivious to them, Toshiro said when we disconnected, "Want to go out with me?"

My smile rivaled the brightness of the sun. "Of course!"

Sasha screamed louder, and blushing, I asked Toshiro, "Do you really want to go to that after-game party now?" His reply: "Heck no."

"Me either. She'll probably slip something in my drink that suffocates me or something." I giggled. Then we realized at the same time that we were still hugging each other. Though I didn't really mind, Toshiro seemed embarrassed when the soccer team surrounded us. He pulled away, but kept a firm hold on my hand.

"Geez, Toshiro, took you long enough!" Ichigo said, laughing. "But I'm happy it's Hinamori."

Kira nodded in confirmation. "Better than that pink-haired snake Chiyo."

"Dude, don't mention her name here." Ichigo shuddered. "Speak of the devil, and he- or rather she- will come."

There were more wolf whistles and shouted congratulations, and I turned a quizzical look to him. "Just how many girls did you deny a date?"

"Too many to count." He said, and I smiled, glad that I was the one he had chosen.

"Momo! Hey, Momo!" I heard Karin call my name, and turned just as she managed to squeeze through. She gave me a huge grin. "Thank goodness you two are together! I was about to pummel Toshiro since it took him so long to ask you!"

"What?" I asked, confused, and Toshiro glared at her. "Karin…" He said warningly. She continued, undaunted. "I could tell Toshiro was just crazy about you after you met. Seriously, he's never even asked to meet a girl, let alone let one join us for soccer. And the fact that he watches you while practicing was a big giveaway."

"He did?" I asked, surprised, and several of the onlookers busted out laughing. Apparently they had noticed it as well.

"Thank you for your insight, Karin, but we have to go." Toshiro said dryly, then began shoving his way through the crowd, me right behind him. Finally breaking free, I let go of his hand to go get in the routine, feeling as though I was flying, and that nothing could make me fall. Even Amu's basilisk glare didn't faze me. I was in a dream, blissfully unaware of the plotting going on in her head, and in the mind of a pink-haired girl, sitting on the back row of the bleachers, who watched the entire thing.

* * *

YAY! THEY'RE DATING!! -does a victory dance- Lol, Karin knew that shiro liked her! Yup, she's definitely a match-maker.

Anyway, please review! You know you want to! Because more reviews makes me happier, which makes me want to write, which makes me want to post new chapters! 3

* * *


	9. Dating

HIYA!! Sorry it's late. No excuse really, but since my b-day is on Sunday, I -may- have another update. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

On the first official day of being Toshiro's girlfriend, a Saturday, I slept until after twelve- the night before I had stayed up till dawn, giddy and unable to sleep. I was meeting him Karin at the local fair, and I had…an hour till I met them. Shrieking in surprise, I ran into the kitchen. "Aunt! Why didn't you wake me?!" I yelled.

"You were so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." She said. "I made breakfast for you though- though now it's more like lunch."

I gratefully took the bowl of oatmeal, wolfing it down and taking an apple to eat as I ransacked my closet. I settled on a pale pink dress with an orangey-yellow sweater to go over it, as well as a pretty silver necklace. Finishing the apple, I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun, covering it in a peach colored cloth. Brushing my teeth, I checked the clock- thirty minutes left. Hurriedly rinsing my mouth, I returned to my room, grabbing a black purse and shoving a wallet, lip gloss, a camera, cell phone, and other necessities into it. Finally, I put on shoes, panting slightly, relaxing when I saw I had fifteen minutes. Going into the kitchen, where my aunt was busy preparing lunch for her husband, I smiled and twirled around. "Well? What do you think?"

"You look absolutely stunning, Momo." My aunt said, smiling. "I can't believe this is your first date!"

"It's not technically a date. Karin's going as well."

"You're girlfriend and boyfriend, right? It's a date." Her eyes gained a far-away look. "I remember when your uncle and I first went out…It was absolutely magical."

"You broke up with him three times."

"But look how far we've gotten now! True love never dies, Momo. Even though you think it may be gone, it will always remain there- all you've got to do is remember it. If you do that, if you keep it close to your heart, you can do anything."

I was spared an awkward and mushy moment when the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's Toshiro! Gotta go!"

"Have fun!" Aunt Mitsuki called after me, seemingly forgetting the conversation. Shaking my head, I opened the door, smiling when I saw my white-haired boyfriend standing there. "Ready?" He asked, and I nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" I cheered, and happily went to the car. Karin was there, and waved when I walked up. "You look great Momo!" She said, and I blushed, thanking her. Toshiro silently got into the driver's seat.

"So, what ride are you going on first?" Karin asked. "I am so going on anything that spins."

"I don't know. I'll have to see what's there." My thoughts went to what type of rides would be there- I wasn't one for heights, so roller coasters, rides that went high up, and things like that scared 

me. But what if Toshiro liked them? It wasn't right for him to go alone. Gulping, I began to brace myself for whatever they would throw at me.

To my utmost relief, there weren't very many rides, but plenty of games to choose from. Karin left us early after spotting a few guys she occasionally played soccer with, so Toshiro and I were left to our own devices. After a few minutes of debating, we finally settled on looking around. There were several ice cream vendors, a roller skating area, a Ferris wheel, multiple game booths, bumper cars, and even a put-put area. We went to the bumper cars first, and I had a wicked pleasure ramming into him. Of course, he'd retaliate and send me flying into the wall, but it was all in good fun. I was laughing when we were done, tugging on his arm to go to the skating rink. He willingly complied, grumbling about wanting to try out some of the games. I told him we could do it after, or if he really wanted to, he could let me skate as he played them. At first, it looked like he would agree- then he stubbornly insisted on accompanying me. I didn't mind, of course. After all, aren't couples supposed to go everywhere together?

To my embarrassment, I sucked at skating- I immediately fell down right when I stood up on my skates. Shaking his head, Toshiro caught me. "You are really unbalanced." He said. I barely heard him. We were so close, and the proximity was making my heart beat faster. I could practically feel his own through his chest, and if I just stood up a little more I could kiss him…

"Are you alright?" He asked, curiously. "You have an odd expression." I blushed, realizing I was staring. Pushing myself off his chest, I steadied myself with the help of his shoulders. "I…I'm fine." I stammered. He shrugged. "If you say so. Come on; let's skate."

I followed shakily, using him as a crutch to stay upright. Toshiro was very patient with me, and by the time we finally agreed to get something to eat, I was skating better. Though I fell more times than was good for me – I knew I my bottom would be one huge bruise the next morning- I still had a great time. Giggling, I collapsed at a table, dragging Toshiro with me.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked idly, tracing random patterns on the table. I smiled. "I don't know, I feel like having ice cream. You?"

"I was thinking about getting a hot dog."

"Well, we can just get our own items, then." I fished about in my purse. Pulling out a few items, I said, "Here we go. I'll be back shortly!"

He nodded, heading over to the hot dog stand. I went over to the ice cream booth, my eyes widening with surprise- there were so many flavors! Deciding on a vanilla and strawberry double cone, I also bought another cookie dough one for Toshiro. Licking my own cone, I waited until he came back, already halfway through with mine.

"Here you go!" I called out. He blinked at me. "Did you get it for me?"

"Yep!" I said brightly. "If you don't want it, then I'll have it instead."

"You have a double scoop! Shouldn't that fill you up?" He said, exasperated. I shook my head. "I could eat three more of these no problem. Now, are you going to eat it, or not?" I asked, brandishing the cone at him. He sighed and took it. "Fine, I'll take it, since I don't want you to pout at me." The mission accomplished, I relinquished the ice cream, teasingly tugging it out of his grasp. He raised an eyebrow, and I finally surrendered. "You're welcome, Shiro-chan." I said sweetly.

He stared in surprise. In all honesty I didn't mean to call him that, but once I said it, I was determined to call him that. It fit, after all. I laughed at his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Why'd you call me that?"

"What? Oh, you mean Shiro-chan?" I watched him wince slightly. "Well, that's my nickname for you. Like it or not, you're stuck with it now."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'll get my revenge for that. Just you wait- yours is going to be even more embarrassing."

"Good luck with that, Shiro-chan."

o0o

Amu looked disgustedly at the puddle of rancid water at her feet. Honestly, why couldn't they meet at a café or something? Allies were so meant for gangs- not a popular cheerleader like herself. Seriously, she was wearing brand new shoes! And now they were getting spoiled with the rotten litter piled everywhere. She gingerly stepped over the puddle, following the pink-haired girl in front of her.

"Are you here?" The girl demanded, and Amu nearly jumped out of her skin when three men materialized in front of them. She recounted their names- Ichimaru Gin, the short silver-haired one; what's-his-name Tosen, the blind one; and Sosuke Aizen, the ringleader. And the object of their attention.

"Kagesawa Chiyo, correct?" Aizen asked, and the pink haired girl nodded. "Good. Let's talk business."

Chiyo crossed her arms. "You know the conditions, right?"

"I make sure Hinamori never sees Hitsugaya again, and you agree to let my team win championships. Oh, I believe I also get my revenge on Hinamori, correct?"

Chiyo nodded. "And you don't hurt Hitsugaya in the process."

Aizen sighed. "Fine, it's a deal." He held out his hand, and Chiyo shook it. "Deal."

* * *

Great. Now the fan club and Aizen are partners and crime. What evil will ensue...? Well, review, and you'll find out soon!


	10. Fire

It's my birthday today, so I'm gonna post this chapter as a celebration! :D Hope you enjoy

* * *

When our date finally came to a close, I was tired from a day of laughing, skating, and running away from Toshiro's never-ending questions. He was still trying to find out a nickname for me- and that included pestering me about my childhood. I answered willingly, but was careful to give nothing away.

We met up with Karin before she left, since Toshiro was driving us home and all. She hadn't won anything, and complained about the games being rigged- I laughed at her, saying that it must have been gender specific, since Toshiro won almost every game there, including winning me a small plushie of an ice dragon. With his help I was able to win a goldfish, which I named El Dorado, and it was currently swimming in the plastic bag hung around my wrist. Since Aunt Mitsuki had had several pet fishes in the past- most of them died within a month, my dad said- there were fish bowls located randomly around the house. I was sure she wouldn't mind me keeping one, so I didn't worry about it.

We were heading into the parking lot when I heard the sounds of sirens. In the main road in front of us, at least three fire trucks raced by, followed shortly by an ambulance, and some police cars.

"That looks serious. Is it a burning building or something?" Karin asked, looking for a sign of smoke. She spotted it, pointing roughly in the direction we lived. "Must be that new motel they were putting up. Seems like some wiring caught on fire."

"It's going to be busy on the streets." Toshiro sighed. "Well, let's get in. It won't help staying here."

We complied, and as I carefully put my goldfish bag in the cup holder so I wouldn't tip it over, Karin began talking about her trip. She was still explaining a funny situation between a group of college boys and security when we pulled onto our street, and by the activity here it got me worried. Wasn't the motel two or three streets away?

When we saw what house was burning, Toshiro slammed on the brakes. We stared in horror for a few seconds, and then I let out a scream.

"Aunt Mitsuki! Uncle Sora!" I cried, the stumbled out of the car and ran toward my house, which was currently up in flames like a grotesque funeral pier. Firefighters were currently trying to contain the fire, and even to me I knew it was hopeless. Everything would be burned to ash. Not noticing the tears coursing down, I continued to shove through the plethora of cops, bystanders, and doctors, until I ran into a female firefighter. "Sorry, sweetie, you can't come here." She said, trying to push me back. I shook my head. "I can't, that's my house! My Aunt and Uncle are in there!"

She hesitated, and I took the distraction to shove by her, running toward my blonde, overwhelmed and frightened Aunt. She was clutching a doctor, begging him to help her husband. At first I thought he was still inside, but when I saw a few people hauling someone away on a stretcher, I knew who it was.

"Uncle!" I cried, running over. He smiled wearily at me. "Oh, good, you're safe, Momo. It's good you weren't here…" He coughed painfully, and I noticed the bullet wound in his chest with horror. "Who did this?" I whispered.

"Di…didn't see. One moment I was at the table, the next there was a noise and your aunt was screaming. They set the fire…" He winced as he began coughing again. "I'm going to be in the hospital for a while. Take care of Mitsuki for me…" He passed out from the pain.

"Please, Uncle, wake up." I begged. "Please, wake up!"

I held onto his hand until the paramedics hauled him into the ambulance, and when Aunt Mitsuki regained enough of her wits to scramble on board, I let the tears consume me fully. Who had done this? Why would anyone want to hurt these innocent and kind people? Sobbing, I fell to my knees in the middle of the street, the world sounding strangely silent.

"Momo?" Toshiro's voice cut through the silence as he knelt before me. I buried myself in his arms, struggling for breathe, soaking his shoulder with my tears. He was silent, hugging me tightly, one hand stroking my head. I don't know how long we stayed there, but when my tears finally died, he helped me up and I staggered to the sidewalk, watching wordlessly as the house finally burned to ashes.

The firemen had managed to save a few pieces of furniture and clothing, as well as a few items from my room, mainly my computer and random books. Wordlessly, Toshiro and I collected them and put them in his car. I turned to a policeman. "The fire was set."

He nodded. "We know. Your mom said that they poured gasoline over everything electrical in the house."

"She's my Aunt." I murmured halfheartedly. "My mom lives in the U.S."

"I see. Well, I promise you that we will find the criminals. They will be punished." He turned back to his boss, and they began talking in hushed tones.

Toshiro held my hands and looked me in the eye. "Momo, I promise that when I figure out who did this I will make them pay. No one is allowed to hurt you like this."

I hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. Looking over his shoulder, I smiled weakly at Karin. "Can I stay at your house until we find somewhere else?"

"Of course." She said. "You can stay as long as you like."

I looked at her house. Though it was right next to mine, it didn't look damaged, except the side of the house was a little scorched. My sight drifted to the smoldering pile of rubble that used to hold my home. There were people sifting through it, trying to find items that survived the fire. We joined them, and as I moved the burnt timber aside, I saw a picture taken of my Aunt and Uncle on their wedding day. They looked so happy, laughing and waving at the camera, smiles plastered on their faces. Tears burned my eyes. Wiping them away, I brushed the dust off the glass, fingering the long zigzagged cut that ran through it. Clutching it to my chest, I allowed Toshiro to lead me to the car. Once inside, he drove me to the hospital, and I met my Aunt in the hallway near the room where they were operating on my Uncle.

She rushed over and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Momo, thank goodness you're alright. I'm so glad you were gone today…"

"It's alright, Aunt. Here, I got something for you." I wriggled out of her grasp and handed her the picture. Tears welled up, and dripped onto the glass. "Oh, Momo, thank you." She whispered. "I'd thought it wouldn't survive…"

I smiled, and even I could tell it was forced. "It's nothing. How's Uncle?"

"So far he's ok. There was no serious damage…" She choked off, the sadness overwhelming her. I helped her back into her chair, holding her hand as she rocked back and forth, whimpering quietly. I turned grateful eyes to Toshiro, who nodded, leaning against the wall to wait with us.

Thirty minutes later, a tired doctor walked out of the operating room, ushering us to a side room. "Well, the operation was a success. The bullet was removed, and no internal bleeding had taken place. Though he has suffered some first-degree burns, it will be only a matter of days before he can leave the hospital, and a few months before he will be able to return to work. Your husband is a lucky man, Ms. Noukon."

Aunt Mitsuki relaxed. "Can I see him?" She asked, and the doctor hesitated a moment before nodding. "He's still under, but I can allow a few moments visit." He turned to me. "Are you the daughter?"

"I'm the niece." I said. Aunt smiled waveringly at the doctor. "This is Hinamori Momo, my brother's daughter, and her boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Are they permitted inside?"

"I'm sorry, but family only." He said regretfully. Toshiro placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, I can wait." He said to me. "I need to call Karin and tell her the news anyway."

I nodded, then followed my Aunt and the doctor to a nearby room. Uncle Sora was on the bed, paler than normal, but looking to the entire world like someone merely asleep. Aunt Mitsuki clasped his hand, the picture in her free one. "Hey, Sora, can you hear me? Momo rescued our wedding picture. Can you believe it? She's such a brave girl…" She stopped to compose herself, and a knot formed in my throat. Suddenly not wanting to intrude, I quickly left the room, deciding to wait in the hall with Toshiro. Staggering into the wall, I held myself, shaking. Toshiro quickly ended the phone call with Karin, then went over to me, and once again pulled me into his grasp, where I once again dissolved into tears.

* * *

Guess who burnt the house? Cookies to whoever guesses.

And, I was just wondering about possible side pairings. Tell me who else you think should pair up in reviews, and whoever gets the most votes will appear. Thanks!


	11. Support

Chapter 11! No excuse for the delay this time, but to make up for the delay I've re-wrote chapter one and I made this one longer! So Chapter one is no longer in third person, and this one has hitsuhina fluff at the end! :D Also, I've uploaded the entire story thus far on deviantart. So, go check out my account on my profile!

Enjoy

* * *

My Aunt stayed overnight at the hospital, and Toshiro drove me home- or, rather, Karin's house. We didn't talk about the circumstances that caused me to move- every time I would choke up. Instead, we discussed classes, and quizzed each other on Spanish. Due to my distraught state, I got the Spanish mixed up with English, but Toshiro patiently reminded me which language we were doing, and I meekly continued.

When we finally pulled up to Karin's house, I forced myself to look away at the smoldering ruins of my previous home, instead going up to the door of Karin's and knocking on it. Toshiro stood behind me, hands in his pockets, blocking my view of the house.

Ichigo answered, looking strained. "Momo! Thank goodness. I thought you were home when the fire broke out…" he broke off, seeing my look. "Come on in. We'll find a place for you."

He ushered us inside, and to my surprise Rukia, Orihime, Sasha, Mishi, and several others were there. Sasha leapt up. "Momo!" She hollered, tackling me. "Thank god you're ok!"

"Hey, Sasha," I said quietly, and she hustled me over to the rest of the group. They were all speaking at the same time, but even if I had wanted to I wasn't able to understand them. Their voices were melting together, becoming a faint buzz in my ears, a cacophony of noises that I just wanted to shut out. Suddenly breathing became hard. The images blurred before my eyes, and I couldn't feel anything, just watch as they became quieter with each passing second. Moments later, I passed gratefully into oblivion.

o0o

"Momo, can you hear me? Wake up, Momo."

I groaned, coming too slowly. A multitude of faces swam into view, the most dominating being Toshiro, who was directly above me. Blinking, I focused on him, trying to ignore the fierce headache I had obtained.

Toshiro relaxed when he saw me staring up at him. "Finally, you're awake. Don't scare me like that again, alright?"

"She's exhausted, no wonder she fainted." Rukia said. "Karin, do you have a spare bed for her?"

"We can fit one in mine. Or we kick Ichigo out of his." Karin replied, which earned a shouted "Hey!" from her brother.

Toshiro shook his head. "You already share a room with Yuzu, Karin. I'll let Momo and her aunt stay at my house until her uncle gets out of hospital and they find an apartment somewhere."

Sasha flat out refused. "No! You're a high school boy, driven by hormones and wet dreams. She can stay at my house."

"I have more room at mine." Toshiro said icily. "And I'm not going to let her out of my sights now that she's in danger."

"Will you stop arguing?" I mumbled. "It's up to my aunt anyway."

Toshiro looked smug. "Already did it. My parents talked to her and she agreed to stay with me."

Sasha huffed, about to argue some more, but Mishi drug her out of the room before she could. I stared up at Toshiro, and now that my senses had returned fully, I realized that my head was in his lap. Not only was this embarrassing, but the fact that I couldn't look away from his face added to it. Blushing, I said, "You planned it from the beginning, haven't you?"

He nodded, and then asked, "Are you feeling better?" I thought about it for a second. "I think so." He helped me up, and I staggered a little before I managed to steady myself. Using Toshiro as a means of support, I smiled sheepishly at the assorted guests. "Sorry for fainting like that."

"No problem." Rukia said. "You did give Toshiro quite a fright, though." She shoved Ichigo off the couch. "Move out of the way." She snapped. "Momo needs to sit down."

"Geez, you could've asked beforehand." Ichigo grumbled, getting up off the floor. Toshiro helped me to the couch, and I sank onto it, relieved. "Can I have something to drink?" I asked, and Karin immediately ran to the kitchen. While she was gone, Sasha and Mishi came back, the latter having proved to successfully calm the former down. Looking to all the world like the queen of the house, she went over to a chair and sat down, where she immediately began bad-mouthing whoever had burnt our house down. "Drama Queen." Ichigo muttered. I giggled.

Karin came back with a glass of water, and as I drank it, I watched as Rukia and Ichigo broke out arguing, words flying, if not fists. I leaned against Toshiro, allowing myself to recuperate, and then stood up. Giving everyone a hug, I said, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you guys weren't here."

"No problem." Ichigo said, awkwardly rubbing his head. He seemed embarrassed that I had hugged him. "That's what friends do."

I smiled at him, and then faced Toshiro. He nodded, and then said, "We'll see you on Monday." My friends immediately surrounded us, saying goodbye, giving me hugs, and all of the other parting actions, and probably would have all day if Toshiro hadn't fended them off. I smiled slightly, grateful that they had been there for me.

I walked to Toshiro's car in silence, nodding as he held the car door open for me. Sliding into the passenger seat, I waited until he had backed out of the driveway before saying, "Are you sure it's alright with your parents? Me staying at your house, I mean."

"Yeah, they're not home much anyway, and they've been complaining that I need more friends. 'Sides, I get lonely- even though my uncle and his friend visit every once in a while, there isn't much company besides the staff. And they're too polite to actually hold normal conversation."

Staff? Just how rich was Toshiro?

I found out when he turned onto a private tree-lined road and drove a ways before coming across a small but elegant country house. I fell in love with it. The design was simplistic, but very open, pretty, and comfortable. Strangely, when Toshiro parked the car, I felt like I was returning home for the first time in a very long time. Though the feeling was strange, I liked it- it would make my stay less uncomfortable.

I got my luggage from the trunk, and as Toshiro led me to my room, I saw several maids ducking in and out of the rooms, as well as a glimpse of a gardener at work on a rather large rose bush. Passing by a group of Sakura trees, Toshiro paused at a door, sliding it open.

"Here's your room, Momo. I hope you don't mind that it opens to the outside."

"Not at all! I prefer it that way." I said, smiling. Lugging my suitcase inside, I looked at the rather spacious, though small, room. "Reminds me of home." I said. "I had my own balcony, and I would always sit outside during the night, just listening to the world. It was always the thing I looked forward to the most on the weekends." Placing my suitcase on the futon, I asked, "Where's my Aunt's room?"

He pointed to the room to the left of mine. "There, and I'm to the right. If you need anything, just knock on the wall, and I'll answer." He hesitated, about to add something, then decided against it. "Want me to show you the property?"

"Of course!" I said, eagerly. "Can I see the gardens first?"

An hour later, we completed the tour, and overwhelmed I leaned against a tree. "How big is this place?" I asked.

"Two, maybe three acres. It's in a private community, with twelve other houses besides this one. You'll probably know a lot of the people here- most of them teach at the school, and a few attend High School. Mine's the tenth one in here."

"Everyone must be pretty wealthy." I said, feeling self-conscious of my humble upbringing.

Toshiro shrugged. "There's a doctor who lives here, as well as the School District's President, and teachers, but mostly we're normal people who were lucky enough to have grandparents to inherit money from." He frowned at a nearby Ash tree. "Personally, I'd rather own a smaller house. This is too big for my liking."

Remembering his previous comment on how he was mostly alone, I gently grabbed his hand. "Right. When you become the famous soccer player, you can live however you want."

A faint smile lit his face. "And when you become the cheerleader on the sidelines, I'll make sure you live right next door."

"It's a deal, then," I said firmly, then tugged on his hand. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! All this drama has worn me out. Show me the way to the kitchen!"

"Fine, fine, you don't have to pull my arm off!"

I laughed, and his arm slipped over my shoulders as we walked off. The sun shone down through the grove of trees, dappling our skin and painting pictures on the small dirt trail that meandered through the garden. I lifted my face to the leaves above, smiling at the patches of sky found throughout the leaves.

Toshiro was speaking. "Are you sure you're hungry? It's not dinner yet, and I don't think it'll be hungry."

We rounded the corner, and to my delight there were peach trees in full bloom. Their blossoms also littered the ground, and I knew they would be producing fruit soon. "I don't mind. A quick sandwich will be fine."

He stopped to scoop up a armload of the blossoms- yes, the blossoms were that thick across the ground- and mischievously threw them in my face. As the blizzard of pink blossoms hit my face, he said, "Are you sure? I think you can wait a little longer."

Spluttering, I waved away the blossoms, but was soon hit by another armload, and I knocked into him as I tried to escape. We both tumbled to the ground, the flowers getting stuck in our hair. I landed on top of Toshiro, face flushed. We stared for a moment, and embarrassed, I began to get off, but in a flash his hand was behind my head and he was pulling me into a kiss.

I melted, my arms wrapping around his neck. He was right, dinner could wait. Right now, the appetite for Toshiro's kisses were stronger.

* * *

Aw, senseless fluff makes my heart go pitter-pat. And Momo is now living with Toshiro! What sappiness will ensue? :)

Please review, cause reviews makes me go write faster! (9 out of 10 times xD )


	12. Threats

Update! :D Enjoy~

* * *

When we went to school on Monday, I could feel the death glares gouging into my back. The members of the HTFC were my instant enemies- only by seeing girls in every hallway fuming did I actually realize how large the group was. Pretty much the whole girl population in our school was in it- the only exceptions being my friends, of course, and those who already had boyfriends. I didn't mind too much, just so long as they stuck to glares.

I was nervous as I walked into my first class. I could feel the tension of the other girls in the air, and I carefully watched the aisle between the desks to make sure no one tried to trip me. Getting to my seat in safety, and pulled out my books, getting ready for the class.

A paper ball smacked into my head, and startled, I lurched forward. Looking at the offending piece of paper, I picked it up, unfolding it.

_Hinamori Momo, if you don't stay away from Hitsugaya-san, then you will be sorry._

I looked around to who might have thrown the paper, but everyone was studiously avoiding my eyes. Discreetly I put it in my pocket, heart hammering, intending to show the teacher after class. No doubt they would recognize the handwriting. Though many would call it 'tattle-tailing', I knew to take no chances. My Aunt's house was the prime example.

The teacher walked in, and class started. Despite the teachers endless droning, however, I could hear the whispers in the background. Finally the teacher got annoyed and said, "Sahara-san, would you like to tell the whole class what you are so eagerly saying back there?"

All eyes turned to the girl at the back. At first I thought she wouldn't say anything, and then she squared her shoulders. "Yes. I was wondering why Hinamori-chan was staying at Hitsugaya Toshiro's house. Since they're dating and all, I was concerned."

The eyes turned to me. I panicked for a moment, then the teacher said, "Well?" And I swallowed my fear. "My aunt's house burned down Saturday, and Toshiro offered that my Aunt and I stay there until my uncle is home from the hospital. And the fact that we're going out had nothing to do with it. He still would have offered."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The teacher said sympathetically amongst the uneasy chatter of my classmates. "What's wrong with your uncle?"

"He was shot. The people who burned down the house also carried guns."

There was a collective gasp. The teacher's eyes widened, and he said, "I'm sorry to hear that. I pray that he'll get better soon."

"Arigato, sensei." I murmered.

After class I slowly packed my bags, nodding my thanks at those who apologized for my misfortune. Going over to the teacher, I waited until everyone was gone before I produced the note. He read it, and then snorted. "Yes, I recognize the handwriting. I'll contact her parents and the principal."

I thanked him, and then went to my next class. Once again I was plagued by whispers, but this time a pink-haired girl blocked my path before I turned into the classroom.

She was pretty, with shining ruby eyes and a perfectly sculpted face. She raised her eyebrows as she took in my skinny frame, and said, "You are Hinamori Momo, right?"

I nodded. She extended her hand, palm down, and said, "I'm Kagesawa Chiyo, the debate team's star, fastest track runner, and the president of the HTFC."

"Nice to meet you." I said, looking at her hand uncertainly. The way it was positioned looked like I was meant to bow and kiss it. I ended up staring at it, then her, then my classroom. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to go to class. Could you please move?"

"Only when you tell me what business you have with Hitsugaya-san." Chiyo said, and I saw Amu come up to stand by her. Great. Two-on-one.

"He's my friend, and I'm currently dating him. Isn't that a good enough reason?" I said, annoyed. Chiyo raised an eyebrow. "Personally, I don't see why he'd pick a transfer student like you. There's nothing special about you."

"Look here, you two-faced snake." I said vehemently. "Toshiro doesn't care about looks, he cares about what a person's like. You know why he didn't choose you? It's because you're too fake. You are a backstabbing, conniving witch!"

Chiyo and Amu looked at me blankly, and I realized I had unconsciously spoken in English. "You don't understand me, do you?" I asked, gleeful that I had a weapon.

"See? You don't even speak Japanese." Chiyo finally said. "It's not your native tongue!"

"What's that have to do with anything?" I said, reverting to Japanese. Chiyo faltered, and I took the distraction happily. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" I brushed past her, but quick as a flash she grabbed my arm. "You'd better watch out, Hinamori. I'm not one to be underestimated." She hissed, and then she left, Amu stalking after her.

I stood frozen in the hallway for a moment, then quickly went to my seat. This time the conversation was divided evenly about my relationship with Toshiro and my house- several more apologized by the time I went to lunch.

Luckily for me, no more threats were presented when I finally collapsed at our table. Rukia patted me comfortingly on the arm, and I sighed, dragging myself up to get lunch.

As I shuffled back to the table with my tray, I saw a group of fangirls exclaiming over Toshiro as he headed our way. Annoyed was an understatement to describe the way he looked- I shook my head.

"Why don't you go chase them off?" Karin asked, and I shrugged. "I'm going to have to get used to it when he becomes a soccer star and all, so why not start now?" Ignoring her confused look, I bit into my apple, smiling as Ichigo sauntered up.

"Whoa, Toshiro looks beyond angry." He said. "Mind if I go rescue him, Momo?"

"Suit yourself." I said, watching as Ichigo literally walked over and dragged Toshiro away. Pushing him into a chair next to me, he said, "You need to learn how to talk to them, or hide from them, Toshiro. This half-and-half thing is getting on everyone's nerves."

"I'll deal with them the way I want to." Toshiro grumbled. "Now, are we getting lunch or not?"

They walked off, leaving me alone with Karin and Rukia. Since Orihime was taking a test, she wasn't present- but her spot was soon replaced with Matsumoto. "Hinamori-chan! There you are!" She said. "I was looking for Hitsugaya."

"He'll be back shortly." I said. "By the way, how long is practice tonight? I heard some members earlier saying it would be shorter…"

"I don't know; that's up to Amu. I doubt it'll go past five, though. Ah, there he is!" She said, noticing Toshiro and Ichigo walking toward us. She leapt up and pranced over to him. "So, my mom told me yesterday that they were going on a three-day trip. Since you're my most favorite cousin and all, I'm going to be staying at your place!"

"Great." Toshiro muttered. "Just what I wanted."

"Aw, what's wrong with that, Shiro-chan?" I asked. I actually liked Matsumoto- she wasn't fake like the others. "It'll be nice to have her around. I could practice my routines with her!"

"See?" Matsumoto said, smiling. Toshiro's frown deepened. "Why don't you stay with Ichimaru? You two are practically siblings."

"We're adoptive brother and sister, we are technically siblings. But he's gotten…I dunno, _distant_ lately. It's making me feel like he's planning something that will hurt me. So, I opted to stay with you. And I can!" She trilled, hugging him. I could see that this happened a lot- Matsumoto knew exactly how to handle him, and he seemed to know what she would say. Eventually, he gave in, just as I knew he would- no one on earth could resist Matsumoto for long.

As she was exclaiming her joy, her cell phone started ringing- she hurriedly looked around for the teachers, then after using Ichigo as a shield answered it. "Hello?" She said. "Uh-huh…yeah…What?! But that means….oh, fine. You better not put the make-up on a Saturday!" Slamming the phone closed, she said, "Practice has been cancelled. Seems Amu has other plans."

Bewildered, I said, "Now what? I don't have enough homework to work on it the whole time after school until Toshiro's done with soccer."

"Don't worry about it. Meet me at the gate after school." Toshiro said, and I nodded, wondering what he had planned. Meanwhile, Matsumoto had left to go find other squad members- she didn't look to happy about it, but since she was the Assistant Captain she had to. I wondered why Amu hadn't taken the time to tell us herself. Maybe she was lazy? Hard to believe.

When lunch was over, I once again went to classes, bracing myself for the whisperings. Though they had died down, I could still hear them- "What's a girl like her doing with Hitsugaya-san? She doesn't deserve him." Or, "She's so plain. What does he see in her?" The words troubled me, and the saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' seemed like a shell about to be crushed underneath someone's foot. A very delicate, small shell. I shivered inwardly.

When school was finally over, I met with Toshiro at the gate. He led me to his car, and by the slight smile on his face I knew he had something planned. Slightly suspicious, I threw my backpack in the backseat before getting in. "Are we going to your house?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

He refused to say more than that, so we ended up quizzing each other on Spanish throughout the ride. I was intent on translating a paragraph he had given to me in rapid fire, and when I eventually figured it out, he stopped the car. "Here we are." He said.

I looked up, surprised to see a circular building with crowds of people heading toward it. "What…?" I asked, and Toshiro pulled out two tickets. "My uncle got these for me. Two tickets for the local professional Soccer team game today. What about it?"

"Really?" I said, amazed. "I heard they sold out within seconds!"

"My uncle has connections." He said a little smugly, and then got out. To my slight embarrassment, he walked around the car to open my door, and giving him a shy smile I got out. Taking my hand in his, he led me toward the stadium, and a wide grin spread across my face. This would definitely be an enjoyable date.

* * *

So, i've been wondering if this has had enough humor. If not, please tell me what will make it more enjoyable. ^^

Anyways, review please! I'm soooooo happy that i've got 100+ so far! Maybe at 150 I'll post an extra chapter :P


	13. Confession

OMG! UPLOAD!!!!! I meant upload this yesterday, but I got caught up playing with my gifts! Enjoy~

* * *

"Come on, that was so not fair! That wasn't a foul!"

I was currently up in my seat, standing to see over the crowd, shouting my disapproval. The people around me were doing so as well- normally I wouldn't have done such a thing, but the crowd's feelings were contagious, and it caught me easily.

Toshiro didn't seem affected as he dodged the popcorn flying about as people accidentally spilt it while standing up. Tugging on my hand, he said, "It was a foul. The referee was quick to catch it- calm down. We're still winning."

I complied, but I was still annoyed. I perked up immediately afterward when they scored, though- and that led to the win.

After the game was over and we were heading back to Toshiro's car, I saw a teenager with silver hair and a creepy smile watching me from the corner of my eye. When I turned my head, he was gone; but I could sense that he was nearby, and shuddering, I didn't feel like talking anymore.

Noticing my sudden quiet, Toshiro gave me a curious glance. "Are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded. "Yeah…"

Frowning, he opened the door for me – I couldn't help but smile- and I slid inside. He closed the door, and then went over to his own side, making sure I was buckled before starting the car and making his way out of the parking lot.

Since we were stuck in traffic, we had plenty of time to talk- my uneasiness faded, and I once again we began talking. This time I confronted him about his parents- why were they gone so much?

"My parents are dedicated to their job. My dad's an archeologist- he's constantly travelling somewhere, and my mom helps him. Since the places they go aren't exactly the best areas a child to grow up in, I stay here."

"That's so cool!" I said. "They must have found some amazing things!"

He nodded. "Yeah. All those artifacts you see around the house? That was some of their findings."

I made a mental note to examine them later. "You must be really proud."

"I am. Though I wish I could see them more." He honked as a car tried to cut him off. "They aren't home for the holidays often, but they usually send me something. I know they try hard, but it does get lonely."

My gaze softened. "I'm sure they're trying hard to finish just to get back here to you."

"Yeah." He looked at me. "So, what are your parents like?"

I smiled. "My dad's an engineer, so he's always working, but my mom stays at home. We're always doing things together- every weekend, we'd go to the movies, and even if it's bad we have to find something good in it. But, sometimes it was difficult. One year, my father lost his job, so we had to cut back on what we did. My mom got a part-time job at a grocery store to pay for the bills, and it took four months before my dad was hired again. Though it wasn't as good as his last job, he was still working."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its fine now, he's now at a higher salary than he had at his original company. But it's not like we're as rich as you or anything." I joked, and he smiled back. "You know, I think my parents would like you. They always wanted a daughter, and I think they would accept you as one."

I blushed. "Really? Well, my dad always wanted a son, so I think he'd like you as well."

I swore I saw Toshiro's face turn slightly red.

As he turned into the driveway, I saw a red convertible sitting in the driveway. At first, I didn't know who it was- then I saw Matsumoto flounce toward us. "Momo! Toshiro! You're here!" She chirped. "How was the game?"

"Amazing!" I said, and Toshiro nodded his agreement. Matsumoto beamed. "Great! Oh, by the way, Toshiro, I've already moved my stuff in. Momo, where are you staying?"

"By my Aunt's and Toshiro's rooms." I replied, wondering why she asked. "Where's yours?"

"By the kitchens." She replied, and Toshiro groaned softly. "She'll eat us out of house and home." He muttered.

Smiling, I went to my room, sighing as I flopped down on the futon. Apparently my Aunt was still at the hospital, and wouldn't be back until later that night. Deciding to do something productive, I dragged out my homework, terrified at the prospect of doing all my Math problems.

There was a knock on the door and Toshiro entered. "Mind if I join you?" he asked his own homework in his hands. I nodded, making room for him. "How much do you have?" I asked.

He looked over his worksheets. "I have Spanish and Math to do."

We started, comparing answers as we went. Toshiro finished before me, and began to help me on my own homework.

We were currently on the floor, our books spread out in front of us, under a blanket to keep warm. I stared at the paper in front of me. Propped up on one elbow, Toshiro was attempting to explain the basics of the preterit tense in the Spanish language, and my mind was refusing to comprehend it.

"So… the conjugation changes?" I said hesitantly.

He nodded. "If you memorize the new conjugations, then you can use them. But remember to watch out for the irregular verbs…"

My eyes glazed over. "Sure. Whatever. I'll try my best…"

He sighed. "Look, let's put it aside for a while. I can tell that you aren't going to get this within the next few minutes. "

I shoved the book away, not caring that it skittered across the floor. "I was hoping you'd say that soon." I said. Yawning, I heard my stomach grumble. "Ooops, looks like we skipped dinner." I blushed. Toshiro helped me up, saying, "We can go get some now. Let's hope Matsumoto didn't eat everything already."

I smiled, following him to the kitchen. As we raided the fridge, I heard someone knocking on the door. A half-eaten sandwich in my hand, I answered it, expecting it to be my Aunt.

Instead it was the silver-haired boy I had seen after the soccer game.

As I stood there, paralyzed, the boy nodded at me. "I was wonderin' if Hitsugaya was available." He slurred, and I couldn't say anything.

"Momo? Who is it?" Toshiro called, and materialized by my left shoulder. I sensed the danger in the air. "Ichimaru." Toshiro said. "What do you want?"

"I have a message for ya." He said, unaffected. "Ya know we're in the runnin' for State?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, if ya don't git the rest of your team better, then we'll beat ya."

"Thanks for the warning." Toshiro said dryly. "But I think we'll manage."

Ichimaru turned his attention to me next. "Are ya his sister?" he asked.

"His…his girlfriend." I stammered. One eyebrow rose. "Ya mean Hitsugaya finally found a girl? That is surprisin'. I wonder how long you will last."

"It's none of your business." Toshiro said stiffly. "Are you done now?"

Ichimaru nodded. "See ya' at the finals- if ya make it, that is." He said, then turned and left. Toshiro closed the door, snorting. "I really should get a restraining order." He muttered.

"What did he mean by how long I'll last?" I asked, still not able to move. Toshiro laid a hand on my shoulder. "He's trying to mess with you. Ignore him." He said, leading me back to the kitchen. I threw the sandwich away, losing my appetite. "I think I'm going to bed." I said, my voice trembling ever so slightly. He glanced in my direction, frowning, but didn't press it.

Stumbling into my room, I pressed my hand to my chest, feeling my heart pounding. I knew that I shouldn't let the words bother me, but Ichimaru's reaction had been the same as everyone else's- shock mingled with slight pity. Had there been someone in the past, and Toshiro had hurt them deeply? Could it be that he was only using me?

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. Wasn't this the part where most couples broke up? The part where they began doubting each other? Well, I wasn't going to let him go. He was the best thing that had happened to me since I came here, and I wasn't going to forget it.

After all, I loved him.

A blush spread across my cheeks. Yes, I loved Toshiro- even though we hadn't known each other for long there was a part of me that had known him my whole life. Though I had boyfriends in the past and had believed I loved them, those feelings were nothing compared to what Toshiro made me feel. I knew we were meant for each other, and I knew that I would stay with him forever.

I just didn't know if he loved me. I knew that I doubted again, but I was scared to tell him my feelings. I didn't want him to think I was moving too fast, but I wanted to let him know that I cared for him.

My life had never been so complicated. Torn between the fear of losing him if I told him and the knowing that I had to say it, I tossed and turned all night, only getting in a few hours of sleep. There was only one person I could talk to about this, and she was thousands of miles away.

I called my mom the next morning, panicking when she didn't pick up right away. I knew that it was late in the States- they were a whole day behind us, after all- but she should still be up. When she finally answered, I let out a sigh. "Hey mom, how are you?"

"Momo! Oh, it's good to see you. How have you been doing?"

"Wonderful. But, I have to tell you something."

"Alright, dear. What is it?"

"Well, don't tell dad this, but…I have a boyfriend."

There was a delighted shriek at the end of the phone. "Congratulations! What's he like?"

"Smart, supportive, quiet, always knows when something's wrong… he's perfect." I said. "There aren't any words to describe him. But, you see, I need some advice. Mom, I… I love him. And don't say it's just false, I really do. I can't stop thinking of him, I get this floaty feeling whenever I'm around him, and I want to do everything within my power to make him happy. Mom, I can't describe it. I just… I just know."

Mom was quiet for a bit. "Momo, I can't tell you that you're wrong." She finally said. "But are you absolutely, positively sure that he is the right one for you?"

"Yes," I whispered, tears forming. "Yes, he is."

"Then I say you should tell him. If he doesn't respect your feelings, you know he was never worth it. If you can't say it now, you never will. I only hope he isn't as clueless as your dad." She chuckled. "It took him a year to realize that I was flirting with him, and another two months to finally ask me out. Oh, I had so much fun teasing him…" She trailed off and coughed embarrassingly. "Well, anyways, how are your Aunt and Uncle?"

Uh-oh. With everything that had been going on, I had forgotten to tell them about the fire.

"Well, Mom, you see, Uncle Sora's in the hospital." I held the phone away from my ear at the horrified sounds coming from it. When she finally calmed down, I said, "He'll be released soon, don't worry. You see, some group of people burned their house down, and Uncle Sora was shot when trying to stop them. It wasn't serious, but he lost a lot of blood."

"That's terrible! Oh, I feel so sorry for poor Mitsuki. Sora's the only thing she has left now, besides us. Where are you staying?"

Great. Panic number two.

"Um… Toshiro's house. My boyfriend. And, before you get to thinking something really perverted, we have separate rooms. I haven't been in his room yet, and the only time he's been in mine was to help me study for Math and Spanish. We were nowhere near the bed. Besides, Aunt Mitsuki's room is next to mine- she would know if we were up to something." I refrained to tell her that she was at the hospital most of the time, and if we ever did get around to doing something against the rules, she wouldn't know.

"I'm not worried about that, Momo. I know you have a good head on your shoulders." Mom said. "Just make sure he doesn't get the wrong idea, alright?"

"I know. And thanks. I think I can tell him now."

"You go for it, girl. But when can I tell your dad?"

Panic number three.

"Um… when his favorite team wins a game, or when he's too tired to actually comprehend it." I said.

"Alright, I think I can handle it. Love you, sweetie."

"Love you, Mom." I hung up, relieved that it had gone so well. I had expected two times as much worry and another repeat of the rules. Taking a deep breath, I finished getting ready, putting on a pink off the shoulder top and shorts. Pulling my hair back in a bun, I covered it with a white cloth and tied a pink ribbon around it so it wouldn't fall. Squaring my shoulders, I left to find Toshiro.

He was in the library, surrounded by a heap of books and papers. Curious, I bent over the chair he was occupying. "What are you reading?" I asked.

He didn't seem surprised to see me. "Tennyson." He replied. "Poetry helps me get my thoughts in order."

I was impressed. "How's that working for you?"

"Not well."

We fell silent, and I said, "Toshiro, there's something I need to tell you."

He looked at me, frowning. "It isn't about what Ichimaru said yesterday, I hope."

Dang it, now he made me think about it again. "No, it's something else." I said, my nerves almost making me turn and run. "I don't want you to think I'm to forward, but… I just wanted to say that I loved you."

He stared at me, his face revealing nothing. I felt my face heating up. "If you don't believe me or share my feelings, I'll understand. I just wanted to tell you." I started to leave. "Sorry I disturbed you…"

"Wait."

I screeched to halt, heart hammering. Turning slowly, I stammered, "Yes?"

He put the book down, going over to me. I blushed more at his proximity. This was it; this was when he would tell me to leave…

"I thought the boy was supposed to confess first."

My head shot up and I stared at him, shocked. "What?" I said.

He stared at me seriously, the effect ruined by the ghost of a smile. "Isn't it the boy who is supposed to profess their undying love to the girl first? But I guess it's different in America."

I stared, dumbfounded. What was he trying to say? "I don't understand…"

He shook his head, pulling me even closer. "Silly Momo. I'm saying that you stole my part in whole thing." He tapped my nose. "But I guess I'll have to reverse roles. I love you, too."

It was as if the world instantly disappeared and I was flying through the air, the sky blurring by quickly. I was over the moon in a split second, and as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, I was already past Saturn. He seemed to be experiencing his own flight if the way he kissed me was any indication- That alone hurtled me past the edges of the universe.

When we finally broke apart, I realized that I was crying. Sniffing, I said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional…"

"It's alright." He said, and his smile made him look like a god. "I like it that you aren't afraid to show your emotions. It makes it so much more fun to be with you."

I wiped my eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, you haven't seen me truly angry. I don't think you'll believe it to be fun then."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As we laughed, I slowly returned to this world, reluctant to leave this moment. No matter what happened, I knew Toshiro would love me. We would be united by that love, tied together by the red string of fate forever and always, side by side.

* * *

Hope you liked it! And review please- I want to know what you think!


	14. Karaoke

YAY! Update :) this one took longer than I intended, but whatev. Hope you enjoy~  
Oh, and there's a little somethin' after the story is over. Check it out if you feel like havin' fun :D

* * *

Matsumoto was already eating breakfast when Toshiro and I came in, holding hands. I was laughing about something he had said, and she looked at us, confused. "What's the joke?" she asked, and I shook my head. "You wouldn't get it." I said, and frowning, she moved over to give me room. "So, what are we going to do today?" She asked. I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I only have two days left with you guys! And since you were gone all day yesterday, we should do something together!" Matsumoto drummed her fingers on the tabletop. "What about we go to the Karaoke place?"

"I am not singing." Toshiro said.

"Aw, why not?" I said. "Karaoke is fun!"

"See? Even Momo-Chan agrees!" Matsumoto squealed. "Let's go, let's go!"

We eventually drug him to the nearest building; paying for an hour's worth of songs (We had wanted to do two, but Toshiro had flat-out refused). As the machine loaded up, Matsumoto said, "Look, they've got some new western music in! Momo, do you know any of these?"

I looked at the music, and then smiled. "Yup, sure do! They're great; oh, they even have one of my favorites on here! I'm doing that one first."

"Which song?" Toshiro asked.

I winked. "You'll see."

Matsumoto went first, singing a pretty ballad about a girl who loves a boy but is never able to get her feelings across. It suited her voice perfectly, and when she was done I enthusiastically clapped. "That was great! My turn!" I said, grabbing the microphone. As I selected the song, Toshiro read the title. "All-American Girl, huh? What's it about?"

I didn't answer, as the music had already begun to play.

_Since the day, they got married,_

_He'd been praying for a little baby boy._

_Someone, he could take fishing,_

_Throw the football and be his_

_Pride and joy._

_He could already see him holding that trophy_

_Taking his team to state._

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket,_

_All those big dreams changed and_

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger_

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect_

_All-American girl._

_Sixteen short years later_

_She was falling for the senior football star._

_Before you knew it he was dropping passes,_

_Skipping practice just to spend more time with her._

_The coach said 'Hey son, what's your problem,_

_Tell me have you lost your mind?'_

_His daddy said 'You'll lose your free ride to college,_

_Boy you better tell her goodbye.'_

_But…_

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger _

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to the sweet little_

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect,_

_All-American girl._

_And when they got married _

_And decided to have one of their own._

_She said, 'Be honest, tell me what you want.'_

_And he said, 'Honey you ought to know….'_

_Sweet little beautiful…_

_One just like you…_

_Oh, beautiful wonderful, perfect,_

_All-American…._

_Now, he's wrapped around her finger _

_She's the center of his whole world._

_And his heart belongs to that sweet little _

_Beautiful, wonderful, perfect,_

_All-American Girl._

_All-American Girl…_

I took a bow as the song ended, grinning. "Well, what'd you think?" I said. Matsumoto smiled. "It reminds me of you!" She said. "You're American, and Toshiro is like that football player… does this mean you'll get married?"

I blushed bright red and couldn't speak. Even Toshiro seemed at a loss for words. "Kidding, kidding." She giggled. "Alright, Toshiro, you're up."

"What? No…"

"Oh, it's alright. C'mon, I'll sing with you if you're too embarrassed." I laughed, tossing him the spare microphone. "So, what song do you want to sing?"

We ended up with one that was in Japanese, because all of the ones in English he had never heard. Eventually, we persuaded him to sing solo, and he chose 'Eye of the Tiger'. I couldn't stop laughing the whole time.

When our hour was up, Toshiro brought us to the mall, shadowing us as we ran into every store that held clothes in it. Though we mostly spared him the whole modeling part, it still took a few hours to go through each store.

As we tried on dresses, I occasionally came out and asked his opinion, though every time the answer was "It looks great, Momo." But I could tell when he truly meant it or not- his eyes gave it all away. The Red dress? Yes. The White? No. The black with purple stripes? Also no.

As I tried on a midnight blue, I spun around in front of the mirror, marveling at the way it flowed off me in perfect waves. The skirt reached to the floor, pooling around my feet. The bodice was just the right size, not too tight nor to loose. The strap was clasped behind my neck, leaving my back bare. Sequins sparkled in the skirt, sewn in just the right places. I could already imagine myself wearing this dress to the next dance, seeing all the envious glances thrown my way. Sighing dreamily, I decided to go out to show it to Toshiro, knowing this would be the one that he would definitely agree to.

As I stepped out, I heard a snort, followed by a giggle. "My god, she's actually wearing it out here? It makes her look like a _horse._"

Startled, I looked to see where the sound was coming from, and saw Chiyo with a few of her groupies staring at me, eyeing me in a critical way. My face heated up.

Toshiro turned to glare at them before turning to look at me. I could see the amazement in his eyes; he nodded. "That's the best so far." He said.

A burst of giggling erupted from the girls. "As if. He's only saying that to make her feel good." One chortled. My face turned crimson. "Um…I think I'll go put this one back…" I muttered, turning to leave.

Toshiro caught my arm, looking at me seriously. "Momo, don't listen to them. They're just jealous, alright? They envy you, and are scared that you'll steal their popularity. Ignore them. They don't matter."

"Oh please. You actually believe him?" Chiyo said, sauntering up to us. "He's a guy. He doesn't understand fashion like us girls do. That style is _soooo_ last century. Sequins? They've been replaced with beads. Long skirts? That's just begging people to know that you're innocent. Short skirts are the way to go. And the bodice is way too modest. If you really want to let people know what you're made of, show some cleavage…but then again, since you don't really have any, I think you should stick with covering it up. That way, people won't know how small you really are." She snickered.

I shifted. True, I was only a B-cup… but everyone matures differently, right? I still had a few years left. But somehow, as I stared in Chiyo's glittering ruby eyes, I knew that nothing would make me worthy in her eyes. I was nothing; just a small bump on the road, easily skipped over and forgotten.

Chiyo turned her gaze to Toshiro. "Seriously, why go out with a girl like her? She'll only ruin your image. There are plenty of other girls that suit you better." By the way she slinked between us I knew that she considered herself as one of the ones that would 'suit him better'.

Toshiro's eyes grew cold, and I felt like the temperature dropped ten degrees. "You," he said evenly, "Will leave my girlfriend alone, got it? Not everyone is perfect, and Momo is no exception. I love her the way she is, and nothing is going to change that. Understand?"

Chiyo flinched away when he mentioned love, but soon regained her composure. Laughing bitterly, she said, "Love? Please. What'd she do, agree to give herself up? You don't love her, Toshiro. You two are opposites; you'll never work."

"You have no right to call me by my first name!" He said, temper rising. "And I do love her; that's all that matters. Now, you'd better leave before I go against my values and hit you- and don't think I won't, either!"

Chiyo looked like she'd say more, but sensing the danger in his eyes she snorted and turned. However, she was determined to have the last word- flipping her hair over her shoulder, she said, "Momo, you'd better watch your back. I'll show you how fragile your relationship really is." Her groupies following, she stalked out of the store, head held high.

I, on the other hand, felt like crying. "I…I'm going to go change." I stammered, slipping out of his grasp and fleeing to the changing room. I fell to the ground, sobbing, my mascara smearing across my arms. I knew that we were different, but why had she made it so blaringly obvious? Toshiro was celebrity material- while I, on the other hand, was just an average girl caught between two worlds. I would always have one foot in two worlds, torn between the home I made here and the home I had in the States. I would only bring Toshiro down. It was only a matter of time before this whole thing came crashing down, no matter what we believed. Love could only take us so far.

There was a knock on my door, and I heard Matsumoto's voice. "Momo? Momo, why are you crying? Let me in!"

I shook my head, knowing she couldn't see it but not caring. "Go away." I said, pressing my face into my arms until they hurt. "I don't want company."

There must have been something in my voice that gave away what I felt, for I heard her leave. Though part of me was wounded that she hadn't persisted, the other was happy she had left- at least now I could wallow in my self-pity alone.

A few minutes later she returned. "Momo, Toshiro told me what happened. I demand that you ignore it, alright? Those girls are nothing but witches."

Except she didn't say 'witches', if you get my meaning.

Undaunted, she continued. "They're only trying to stir up trouble. Personally, I think you should buy that dress, walk out of here with your head held high, and break some hearts when wearing it. All the boys in the school will be chasing after you- leave those girls in the dust."

Her speech moved me, and as I was getting up to dry my tears, she said, "Can you just open the door already? It's annoying to talk to you when I can't even see you!"

I hiccupped, smiling. Granting her wish, I opened the door, and she gaped at me. "Momo, Toshiro was right. You are drop-dead gorgeous! Ah, if I wasn't older- and his cousin to boot- I would be envious right now. No wonder those girls are scared of you." Getting a calculating look on her face, she said, "Alright, sit down. I'll restore your makeup, since you cried it all off- don't give me that look, I'm doing it no matter what!"

Twenty minutes later, when Matsumoto declared me good enough to reveal myself, I changed back into my original clothes and, the dress draped over my arm, walked out into the store. Slipping his arm around my waist, Toshiro said, "As a pick-me-up, I'll buy that dress for you. For the rest of the day, I swear to you, I'll make you forget what happened."

"Shiro-chan, there's no need…"

"Forget it, Momo. Arguing with me will only make me want to do it more." Producing his wallet, he paid for my dress, chivalrously offering to pay for Matsumoto's as well. She declined. "I'm done anyway. I know I'm a third wheel- I'll get a taxi to take me back to the house. You two have fun!" She trilled, waving as she swung her bag on her arm.

Sighing, Toshiro said, "Well, looks like it's just us two. What do you want to do next?"

I thought for a second. "Why don't we drop this stuff off in the car and discuss it on the way there?"

He nodded, and as we decided what to do next, we dropped my clothes off in the car. Returning to the mall, he let me enter, and as I hauled the door open a man dashed passed me, almost knocking me out of the way. Reeling, I stumbled, and heard shrieking somewhere nearby- "Stop him! He stole my purse! Stop!"

Before I could respond, Toshiro acted, slamming the door in the man's face. He ran full-tilt into it, rebounding off the door and falling to the ground in a daze. I had a brief tug-of-war with him as I tried to take the purse back, finally succeeding and fleeing inside. As I gave the purse back to the distraught woman, the man had gotten up and was trying to escape- Toshiro was wrestling him to the ground, and I anxiously looked for security, wincing at the blows that were landed.

Finally, the cops arrived, hauling the man off. I ran over to Toshiro. "Are you ok?" I asked, alarmed, helping him up. He nodded, wincing as I brushed a spot on his arm. "That's gonna bruise." He said, examining his arm. Waving his arms, he said, "Nothing seems broken. Don't worry- I'll survive."

I smiled, hugging him. "Thank goodness." I said. He returned the embrace, saying, "I couldn't let him get away, could I?"

"Excuse me."

We looked at the woman who called us, and realizing she was the one who had her purse stolen, I said, "You're ok, aren't you? I hope that everything was returned."

She nodded, smiling. "You don't know how grateful I am. If there is anything I can do for you, I won't hesitate."

I blushed. "There's no need, we just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

She shook her head. "No, I really must thank you. Can I have your names, at least?"

"Well…" I exchanged a glance with Toshiro, and seeing him shrug, I said, "I'm Hinamori Momo and this is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

She wrote our names down, and then gave a brilliant smile. "Thanks. I hope you two enjoy yourselves now- I'm Urameshi Keiko, by the way." Shaking our hands, she waved as she bounced off, her brown hair bobbing along behind her. She met up with a man, talking excitedly, waving her arms to express herself better. Though we couldn't see his face, we could tell he was relieved when he held her.

Deciding to let the moment be shared by them, we went back into the mall, the event already forgotten by those shopping and checking out the clothes. As we went to the food court, I said, "That lady seemed nice."

He nodded. "I hope nothing like that happens to her again. Though, her name seemed familiar…"

Letting him mull it over, I ordered a smoothie, turning to see if he'd want anything. He ordered the same; once again paying. As we found a bench to sit down on, he said, "Excluding catching thieves, did you think of anything?"

I giggled. "I was thinking that we should go to the arcade. I heard they got a new DDR game in."

"Well then, let's go there, shall we?"

We returned to the car, and when we got to the arcade and paid for our tokens we located the DDR game. Since I had the game back home in the States, I flew through on Standard mode with ease- Toshiro was stuck on Light.

We went through three games before we got too tired and decided to play other games. After winning a whole slew of tickets, we went to turn them in, and got a ton of items that we didn't really need.

"This reminds me of the fair." I said, smiling, as we left with our winnings. "Remember the goldfish?"

He nodded. "It's still alive, right?"

"Yeah- though I need to feed it when we get back home." I put my things in the trunk. "Now what?"

He thought for a second. "How about I treat you to dinner? We're already out, so I might as well."

"Ok… but nothing to fancy, since I'm not dressed for that!"

"Neither am I."

As he drove to the restaurant, I let my hair down, running my fingers through it to get rid of the tangles. Intrigued, he said, "I think this is the first time I've seen your hair down."

"Really?" I said.

He nodded. "Why do you keep it so long if you only cover it up?"

I shrugged. "I've always had this dream that I would have long hair for my wedding and have it in a beautiful style. Ever since I saw my Aunt's wedding, I wanted long hair. Other than that, I like to keep it out of my face and out of the way."

"You still have plenty of time to grow it out."

"I know, but I'd rather have it like this." I replied, putting it back in its bun. As I wrapped the ribbon around it, he said, "You should wear your hair down every once in a while. I think it's cute."

I smiled. "Really?"

He didn't answer, but I knew he meant it. As I tied the ribbon, I saw him watching me out of the corner of his eye- giggling, I said, "Watch the road, please."

We eventually arrived at the restaurant, and we got a booth near the back. Looking over the menu, I said, "They serve Western Food here?"

"Yeah; they aren't as traditional. I thought you'd like it."

"I do. Oh, this looks good…"

The waitress approached us, shyly smiling at Toshiro. I could tell she was taken by him; judging from her appearance, she was our age or a little older, with short dyed copper hair and black eyes. "Are you ready to order?" She asked, and I nodded. "I'd like the Seafood Alfredo, please."

She nodded absently at me, writing the order down before turning to Toshiro. Smiling sweetly, she said, "What would you like?"

"The Teriyaki Chicken."

She wrote it down, smiling at him again. "Your food will be here shortly." She said, then left, giggling to her fellow waitresses.

I could tell she was happy to have any excuse to talk to him when she came over every five minutes to see if we needed anything, and refilling his water every time she did so. Raising my eyebrows at him, I asked, "Does this happen often?"

He nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. At least I have you with me; whenever I'm with the team the waitresses never leave us alone."

"Aw, that's too bad. How did you run them off?"

"I think Ichigo started a food fight."

I laughed, causing a few nearby people to look at us in surprise. "That would work. Oh look, our foods coming- about time."

The waitress laid the plates down in front of us, smiling. "Here's your orders. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Hope you enjoy it!"

"Thanks." I said, twirling the noodles onto my fork.

It took us about forty minutes to finish our meal since we kept talking, but when we had finally finished and paid the bill, Toshiro draped an arm around my shoulder as we left. The waitresses sent disappointed glances in our direction, sighing and going onto the other customers.

Toshiro opened the door for me, and when he got into his seat, he said, "I hope that you feel better now."

I nodded. "I do. I really enjoyed myself today- thanks, Toshiro."

"No problem."

As we left for his house, I smiled, leaning back in the seat. It had definitely been an enjoyable day- one that I didn't want to end. If the future would be just like this- only the two of us, together- I would be content.

But I didn't know that this was only the calm before the storm, and that my life would rapidly spiral out of control.

* * *

btw, the song was All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood. Can't you tell that I loosely based the story off of it? ^^

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!**

Since Just Like You is coming to a close - I estimate between 5-7 chapters left- I decided to hold a HitsuHina contest. And since I know everyone has different talents, I give you three choices....... :

1) **FANART**: Was there a particular scene in Just Like You that really stood out? Then draw it! I'd like to see how you 'picture' it..... (pun intended)

2)** FANFIC**: Why else would you be on this site other than to write? Type up a HitsuHina oneshot and let the world know of the magic this couple holds

3) **POEM**: For those of you who are more elegant in thier writing styles. Whip up a poem about these two!

The official rules will be posted on my profile, in case you're interested :) Anyways, push that BIG, SHINY BUTTON to review!


	15. Rumors

RAWR!! Chapter upload :) This story is now gonna be a T rated story..... T_T Sorry to those who are under 12~ (though given kids these days, 8 would be a better cut-off....)

Anywho, it's not really that bad, but I don't wanna be yelled at for so-called 'hidden meanings' that I provide. Whatever, people. I just want to provide a good, solid storyline..

And now that I'm done with my mini-rant, on with the chapter!!

* * *

I instantly knew something was wrong when I walked into school on Monday. Most of the kids were sneering at me, avoiding my gaze, or looking at me in disgust. Confused, I went over to my friends. "Is it just me, or is it a little hostile here?" I asked.

Karin shrugged, but Sasha looked like she was about to murder someone. "I can't believe her!" She cried. "Momo, Chiyo is telling everyone that you Hitsugaya are…are…!"

I paled, knowing what she meant. "But, our relationship isn't like that! I would never dream of going that far!"

"Tell that to the majority of the school. Alright, it's War! No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" She marched off, dragging Mishi along behind her to start her crusade.

I sank onto the bench, burying my face in my hands. "Why would she do something like this?" I said, and Karin snorted. "She wants Toshiro, obviously. Though this will only push them further apart."

Rukia nodded. "Don't worry Momo, we'll sort this out. Hey, Ichigo, c'mere!" She ran over to the orange-headed boy, and within seconds they had raced off to correct the problem. I looked up at Karin, scared. "Does Toshiro know?" I whispered.

"He probably does by now." She replied grimly. "Come on; don't worry. No one will dare say he's wrong."

"But no one will admit Chiyo's lying." I said, and she didn't respond. Sighing, I turned to Orihime. "The teachers won't do anything to stop this, will they?"

She shook her head. "They can't do anything against rumors."

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. I turned to my friends. "Well, see you later." I said, and they gave me reassuring smiles before leaving. I went in the opposite direction, dreading the school day.

Most of the boys ignored me as usual, but a lot of the girls glared at me. "Slut." One hissed as she passed me. I jumped, startled, but before I could do anything she had already sat down. Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself, knowing that I could only wait it out.

The teacher walked in, starting class- every second I spent in there seemed like an hour. I had trouble concentrating, missing over half the notes and not even hearing the talk. When the bell finally did ring, I waited until everyone left, slowly packing up and sluggishly walking down the halls, avoiding contact with everyone.

It was during lunch when everything erupted. I was in line, getting my food, when a girl from the track team 'accidentally' bumped into me. Salad, pizza, fruit, and other food items went flying- I fell heavily to the ground, the salad landing on top of me and the other girl being showered with grapes. Immediately everything went silent; as I slowly got up, the girl glared at me. "Watch where you're going, slut."

Trying to keep my cool, I said, "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention. I'll pay for your lunch…"

"No way; I don't want a filthy girl like you touching my food." She sniffed. "No wonder you transferred here. Did you get bored with having one night stands with the boys at your old school?"

I couldn't help it- tears formed. "Don't talk about what you don't know!" I screamed. "You don't know me; if you did, you would know that I would never in a thousand lifetimes do something like that!" Turning, I fled the area, my vision hazy with the tears.

I ran outside, going over to a group of trees. Falling to the base of one, I began sobbing, not even caring that I was, overall, a huge mess. My hair was falling free, my clothes most likely ruined, and my reputation shattered. I curled up in a ball, trying to block out everything, wishing that the world would disappear.

Everything hurt- my chest, my head, my heart, my soul. It was all one aching, throbbing mass. Right now, I probably couldn't even move- I felt extremely weak, deprived of all motor skills besides crying. I had only experienced this once, when I was in the hospital right after my Uncle had been admitted- but the one main difference was that Toshiro had been there holding me, offering his support. Now, I wouldn't be surprised if he ignored me to save his own reputation.

I heard someone crunching twigs and leaves underfoot, and a heavy thud as someone dropped to their knees. "Momo?"

It was Toshiro. Misery overcame me even more; I pulled myself closer together. "Go 'way." I muttered, in between the sobs. He ignored me, laying a hand on my head. "Momo…" he repeated, softly; I couldn't stand it anymore. With a choking sob, I twisted myself around and flung my arms around him, my tears intensifying as I cried into his shoulder. He held me tightly, murmuring softly, rocking back and forth slightly. I couldn't bring myself to talk. I was too happy he had come to save me, yet scared at the same time. This would only serve to reinforce the rumors.

It seemed like hours later when I finally stopped, feeling utterly drained and empty. As I went limp against him, Toshiro said, "I saw what happened."

I was silent, waiting for him to continue. He did when he realized I wasn't going to say anything. "You should have seen the punch that Sasha gave her; it put a third-degree black belt to shame. I've never seen a person fly that far. Rukia also dumped her soup on top of her head- and Karin had a look that told everyone that if they uttered one word about the incident, heads would roll."

I hiccupped, a cross between a sob and a laugh.

He continued. "I wish I could have stayed to see what Ichigo did; he was joining them when I chased after you. But Momo, why did you run?"

"I can't take it." I whispered, my voice hoarse and scratchy. "I'm not strong like you; this is too much to handle. Why must they do this…? Why…?"

"I don't know." He said finally, after a pause. "But I do know that it doesn't matter. They're only jealous; once they see that it won't work, they will stop."

I peeked up at him; he was staring at a far-away spot, his eyes distant. Once again, I couldn't believe how beautiful they were. Blue-green, just like the ocean… and, just like the ocean, changing colors depending on his mood. Right now they were a dark green, calm and contemplative. But I could see that hidden fury crackling under the smooth exterior, ready to erupt if given the chance. Cautiously, I covered one of his hands with my own; he gripped it tightly. Looking back at me, he said, "Are you alright?"

"I…I think I will be." I said weakly. "Look- you'd better get back to class. I'll stay here a little longer."

He shook his head. "I'm not going unless you go as well. We face this together, or not at all."

Trembling, I tried standing- Toshiro had to support me until I got my balance. Slowly making our way back to the school, I said softly, "I hope that we don't kicked off the team for this."

He gave a wry smile. "I don't think the coach will do that to me. He depends on me to much; sometimes I think I'm more of a coach than he is." He suddenly looked at me, serious. "What about Amu? She's Chiyo's puppet."

My heart sank. "My only hope is with Matsumoto. Amu can't kick anyone off the team unless Matsumoto agrees as well; and they both have to pass it through the principal."

He nodded in relief. "Are you going to practice?"

I laughed bitterly. "Yes, though I won't enjoy it in the slightest."

When we entered the school, Toshiro saw me safely to the nurse, and then left for his class. The nurse sympathetically brought me to the beds, telling me to sleep and saying that she would tell the teachers to excuse my absence. I nodded absently, already falling asleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I had missed most of school; I only had half of Geography left. After getting a pass from the nurse, I steeled myself and went to the class, trying to ignore the glares and whispers thrown at me from the students.

After handing my pass to the teacher, I found my seat, sitting by Orihime. She gave me a relieved smile. "Thank goodness you came!" She whispered, giving my hand a squeeze. "I hope you're doing all right."

"I'll survive." I replied, forcing a smile. Satisfied, Orihime returned her attention to the teacher, but not after promising to let me borrow her notes to copy.

Forty-five minutes later the bell rang, signifying the end of school. As I gathered up my things, Orihime stood protectively by me, daring anyone to try something. They ignored us, rushing out to do homework, go to work, or whatever else was on their agendas. I myself went to Cheerleading.

Walking into the locker room, I was greeted by cold shoulders and icy glares. One girl, a junior, blocked me. "What are you doing here?" She said, and I stared evenly back. "Despite what you think, I am still on the squad, am I not?" I replied, and when she hesitated I slipped past her and changed. Pulling my hair back into the bun, I smiled as Matsumoto approached me. "Good to see you're doing better." She said, pulling me into a crushing hug. Gasping, I nodded, and she released me. Lowering her voice, she said, "Are you sure that you can handle it? If not, I won't mind if you skip today."

"I'm fine, Matsumoto. Looks can't really kill; otherwise I'd already be dead." I said, more bravely than I felt. She nodded, still worried, but left me to go badger some girls for staring.

As we entered the field, I saw Amu standing there, looking to the entire world like a soldier on the warpath. I knew the gaze was directed at me, but everyone wilted anyways. We knew that no mercy would be spared.

As she explained our new routine, there was muttering as the soccer team came out, accompanied with uneasy glances in Amu's direction. To her credit, she ignored them, but I knew she was discreetly looking for Toshiro.

I noticed him first, hiding between Hisagi and Ichigo. Mishi gave him away by waving to her brother, and the girls gave a collective sigh. I gave him a small smile, and he nodded in return. Several of the ones who sighed collectively swooned, but Amy only glared at me.

"Alright, let's get back to work." She growled. "We need this routine memorized by Friday!"

We jumped into our formation. As I prepared to do my routine, I saw my Aunt running down to the field, looking as if she had the best day of her life. "MOMO!" She screeched, racing toward us. "MOMO!"

"Aunt?" I asked, shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Momo, they have a lead!" She sobbed. "They found a lead on the ones who burned down our house!"

Elation spread throughout me. "Are you serious? Who found it?"

Smiling through her tears, she said, "Sorry, everyone, but I'm going to have to borrow Momo. It's too important."

Matsumoto nodded. "Go ahead. She can catch up tomorrow."

I ran after my Aunt, clambering into the passenger seat. She brought me to the hospital, where a man was standing with my Uncle. He gave me a smile. "So, this is Hinamori Momo?"

I nodded. He took my hand, saying, "I'm Urameshi Yuuskue. I'm a detective for the police force-I was requested to solve this mystery for you."

"Thank you." I said, his name sounding oddly familiar.

A woman entered the room, giving a big smile when she saw me. "Ah, Hinamori-Chan! Do you remember me?"

I made the connection instantly. "You're the woman Toshiro and I helped at the mall!" I said, and she nodded. "This is my husband. After hearing what you did for me, he decided to return the favor."

I blushed. "There really was no need…"

Yuuskue shrugged. "It's my job. I don't mind."

"Keiko-san filled me in on the details about your meeting." Uncle Sora said. "I'm glad you helped her, Momo."

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied, still embarrassed. Keiko's husband pulled a file out of his briefcase. "Now, Noukon-san, I believe you said your assailants couldn't be older than a senior in high school or a college sophomore, correct?"

Uncle nodded. He continued. "Well, after examining the scene, my team and I made some discoveries. Though the fingerprints were mostly faded, we believe we have some partial prints left- not only that, but we got a few hair samples as well. If you would be so kind as to let me take your fingerprints and a strand of your hair, we can match it to see if our clues are true."

We agreed, and after marking our fingerprints on a piece of paper and surrendering some hair, they Urameshi's left, satisfied. Keiko promised me that she would visit again, and I waved, eternally grateful to her husband.

"Weren't they just the nicest couple?" Aunt Mitsuki said.

I nodded. Clasping my Uncle's hand, I said, "When are you going to be released?"

"A few days." He said, smiling. "The wound has healed well, though I still won't be able to lift things for at least another month or so." His free hand covered the wound. "At least it wasn't lower and more to the right." He said.

Shuddering, I changed the subject. "Our school is having a dance next week." I said.

"Has Hitsugaya asked you to go yet?" My Aunt asked.

"No, he hasn't." I admitted. "But I'm still going whether he's with me or not."

"I really must meet this Hitsugaya Mitsuki keeps talking about." Uncle Sora chuckled. "She's made him out to be a saint."

Smiling happily, I said, "He's a blessing from heaven, actually."

All of us laughed, and after passing a few more happy hours this way my Aunt and I left. As we drove back to Toshiro's house, my Aunt said, "I need to invite Hitsugaya to come with us one day. Sora wants to meet him; he feels like he needs to be some sort of fatherly figure when his only niece is dating."

"I don't think there's too much he needs to worry about." I said.

My Aunt nodded in agreement.

Toshiro was already home when we pulled up to the house, and after greeting my Aunt he turned to me. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered into my ear. Blushing slightly, I let him lead me to the gardens, where he covered my eyes.

Though I was slightly alarmed, I allowed him to guide me, wondering what would it would be. As he stopped, he uncovered my eyes. "Look," he said.

I gasped out loud. In front of me was the most beautiful peach tree I had ever seen, in full bloom and overloaded with blossoms. "It's gorgeous!" I said, breathing in the scent deeply.

"It bloomed today for the first time. I've been keeping an eye on it." He disappeared around the other side, then came back holding a picnic blanket and basket. "Care to have dinner?" He said.

I smiled. "I would love to." I said, helping him spread out the blanket underneath the branches. He laid out the food- sandwiches, salad, fruit, and pie for desert- and after we divided everything we began eating.

I had never felt something so magical in my life. It was as if the whole air was buzzing with unseen power, brimming with possibilities and wonder. My heart soared with it, leaving me with the feeling that I could have flown to the moon and back.

I leaned against Toshiro, my back comfortably against the trunk, smiling. Right now, life was perfect- I wished with my entire being that it would stay this way forever. Gazing up at the blossoms, I knew that the wish wasn't as impossible as others may imagine- so long as I still had my heart, my love, and my family, it would come true.

* * *

Yay, fluffiness!

Anyway, contest info below...

I currently have an entry for both the fanfic and the fanart, so there's two slots (or more.... ;) ) to fill!!! Please, tell me if you want to enter, and tell me when your entry is posted. Official rules on my profile, of course ^^

Well, on another note, push that wonderful, beautiful, BIG GREEN BUTTON below! You know you want to..... ;)


	16. Retaliation

Whooo, update! Yay me :) The story is slowly drawing to a close, and I'm happy on the way it's been going. there were some things I wanted to put in here, but I couldn't really find a spot for it- oh well. Maybe some other time.

And you still have a chance to enter my contest! Please do, it's worth it :)

* * *

I had nearly fallen asleep under the cherry tree when I heard Toshiro ask me something. "Hmm?" I muttered drowsily, not hearing him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked again, louder. I nodded. "'Bout time you asked." I replied. He gave a small smile. "I had to get the tickets first, and my outfit; I spent almost all of my pocket money in doing so."

"You didn't have to do that. I could have bought my own ticket."

"But I'm inviting you." He replied. "So it's only natural that I buy it." He helped me up, giving me that heart-melting smile. "It's next week, at any point. I don't like doing things last minute."

I helped him clean up, and as I carried the blanket back to the house, I said, "If you want, you can come with my Aunt and me to visit my uncle tomorrow. He's wanted to meet you."

"I'd like that." Toshiro said. "Do I have to bring anything?"

"No. Though be prepared for a speech." I slid the door open with my foot. "Shiro-chan, can you get the closet door for me?"

He obliged. "Of course… bed-wetter Momo."

"I don't wet the bed anymore!" I snapped my normal response- then I gave him an accusatory glare. "Where did you hear that?!" I demanded. He smirked. "Your mother called while you were at the hospital, and we started talking. She told me a few…interesting things about your childhood. Your father's pet name for you was one."

"I am going to kill my mother." I growled. "I swear I am going to kill her."

"Told you I'd get revenge." He said smugly. I stuck my tongue out at him, immature as it was. He didn't bother to retaliate.

After doing my homework, I collapsed onto my futon, falling asleep soon after. The day's events had taken its toll; I barely managed to avoid thinking of what tomorrow would bring. I knew it would still be difficult. Rumors don't die down quickly; if anything, they get worse before they end. And I knew Chiyo wouldn't rest before she had Toshiro to herself- and that meant getting me out of the picture in any way possible.

I was woken by my Aunt, who was getting ready to go visit my uncle at the hospital. Rising unwillingly, I threw on a random outfit and stumbled into the kitchen. Instantly a hot plate of eggs, bacon, and a glass of milk was set in front of me. "Itadakimatsu," I muttered, then began eating.

Toshiro had already started his. "You look like you didn't sleep a wink." He said, and I yawned, proving his point. "I did, but apparently it didn't do any good." I said. "Don't mind me if I fall asleep during Spanish."

He sighed. "Drink some caffeine beforehand." He offered. I nodded, only half-hearing him as I concentrated on my eggs. Though they would have normally tasted delicious, I wasn't able to fully comprehend the taste. Eating if far quicker than I normally did, I ran to the bathroom to fix my serious bed head issue and continue getting ready.

After finding out I was wearing the same outfit I had worn on our first day, I smiled to myself, tying the cloth about my hair. I didn't know if Toshiro had noticed it or not, but to me it was special. Humming to myself, I began to apply my makeup.

I was done five minutes later, gathering up my homework and putting it in my bag. Slinging it over my shoulder, I joined Toshiro in the driveway. He was bouncing the car keys in his hand; seeing me he slid in. Waving goodbye to my Aunt, who had just walked outside, I buckled my seatbelt as Toshiro backed up and began down the winding drive.

Arriving at school ten minutes before the bell rang to start school, I noticed with a start that the soccer team was filing off the field. Worried, I turned to Toshiro. "You had soccer practice this morning? Why didn't you go?"

He shrugged. "You need a ride, and I don't think you'd appreciate getting up so early in the morning. I can always make it up at afternoon practice."

"But…"

"Hitsugaya!" The coach was yelling in our direction, glowering. An unfathomable expression shot across his eyes. "Go ahead. This may take a while."

He joined the coach, who was plainly upset with him- it made me wonder how many practices he had actually missed. Seeing the coach glare in my direction, I flushed, hurrying into the school.

Sasha was waiting for me, and she flung herself at me when I walked up. "Good morning!" She trilled. "Miss me?"

"Of course." I replied seriously. "Though it is quieter when you're not around."

Sasha laughed. "I won't deny that! So, I'm hosting a party after the game this weekend. Of course you're invited; actually, no, you're required to come." She turned to Mishi. "Could you please, please, please get your brother to come? I swear I'll buy you lunch for a week."

"My brother's a senior. He's going to college next year; even if you do get in a relationship, I don't know if you could manage a long-distance one." Mishi replied. Seeing Sasha's look, she sighed. "I'll try. But no promises."

"Yes! You are a blessing on the earth." Sasha proclaimed, clapping her hands with glee. Sighing, I shook my head. "I just don't know what to do with you." I muttered.

Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo approached. "Hey, Momo, there's this guy from Central High asking for you." Ichigo said. "It's Aizen. Said he needs to give you something."

I paled. He was the guy who had almost… shakily, I said, "Did he say what it was?"

"Well, no, but he won't go away until he does. I think you'd better get it over with." He stared curiously at my expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"No…nothing. Where is he?"

"The main office. Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, and then slowly made my way to the office. I saw the mop of curly brown hair immediately- even though the glasses showed kind eyes, I knew the danger they held when removed. I had seen it clearly enough at Sasha's party before Toshiro rescued me.

"Ah; Hinamori-chan, there you are." The secretary said. "I'll leave you two alone."

I stared at him. "Well? What do you want to give me?" I demanded, sounding stronger than I felt.

"That's not very polite." He frowned, still playing the perfect student for the eavesdropping secretary. "I just wanted to offer some advice." He paused, waiting until she was out of earshot. Then he gave a mocking grin. "If you don't stop your little attachment to Hitsugaya, the attacks will continue. You're family will be targeted. If you stop, you only have to worry about yourself. Are you willing to protect your family?"

"You're a monster." I gasped, frightened at the gleam in his eyes. He emitted a low chuckle. "Oh, I'm worse than that." His smile was dangerous. "I'd tell Hitsugaya to watch it during our match next week if I were you." He said. "I know ways to ensure that he'll never play soccer again."

Tears formed in my eyes as he straitened, resuming the disguise as a Good Samaritan. "Personally, I'd think about it. It's a good opportunity." Smiling handsomely at the secretary, he left, leaving me bewildered and horrified. Fleeing the room, I barreled straight into Toshiro, whose face was a thundercloud. "I saw Aizen leaving. Momo, what did he say to you?"

"Not….not here." I sobbed. He led me to an unoccupied classroom. Haltingly, I told him the whole conversation- his face grew darker as it went on. "I need to report this to the counselors. They'll settle this."

"No! It'll make things worse! He'll carry out his threat if I tell them, I know he will!" I sobbed. "Please, don't tell them. Please…"

He hesitated, but finally nodded. "Alright. I won't… for now. But if he does this again, I swear I'll go whether you like it or not!" He pulled me against him. "I'll protect you, Momo. Don't worry."

As I dried my tears, the bell rang- unable to fix my appearance I wiped off the smeared mascara as best I could and hurried to my class.

Though whispers still followed me and glares were thrown away, it was more bearable than Monday had been. No longer plagued with shock and mortification as much as I had been, I walked confidently to my desk, noticing the note on it before I had even reached it. Making sure nothing had been left on my seat (I wouldn't put it past the members of the HTFC to do something like that), I cautiously picked up the note.

There were no words, but there was a badly drawn picture of me in a casket. Toshiro was nearby, with fan girls attacking him- hearts were abundant, from both him and his admirers. Apparently the message was that, once I was out of the picture, he would love them or something like that. I crumpled the paper up, tossing it into the trash can (A feat I was proud of, since it was halfway across the room).

As the second bell rang, the students flooded in before the teacher, scrambling to their seats. Frowning at them, he said, "Are we all prepared? We have a comprehension test today over what we reviewed yesterday."

Groans echoed through the hall as we reluctantly got our pencils, erasers, and paper. I was happy that I had actually reviewed my notes last night- but then again, my teacher was notorious for springing up questions that had nothing to do with the main material.

I was lucky this time around- I only missed three questions. After saying he was disappointed in the results for most of the class- here he glared at some of the slackers- he said retakes would be available until Friday. "I highly suggest some of you take advantage of this opportunity. Midterms are coming up, and it's a big percentage of your grade." He said, frowning at a couple of people who were dozing off. Now, if you'll turn to page a hundred and forty-five of your textbook…"

After listening to him drone on for another forty minutes, the bell finally rang. Scooping up my books, I hurried out of the class, running smack into a broad wrestler who was trying to enter at the same time. Dazed, I stumbled back, my books falling to the floor.

"Sorry." I said, bending down to pick up my scattered materials. My classmates laughed at me, stepping around my area and continuing on their way. The boy I had run into walked by without a second word.

To my surprise, it was Renji who stopped to help me. Handing me my notebook, he said, "You'll see Kurosaki later today, right?"

I nodded. "During lunch."

"Alright, tell him that he owes me a rematch today after school." He grinned. "I'm so going to beat him today."

"uh…sure. I'll tell him." I said. He nodded. "See you in Chemistry!" He hollered as he left.

"Ok." I replied, though I knew he hadn't heard me. Already talking with some of his basketball buddies, he disappeared into another classroom.

I followed his lead, heading to my next class- a slow smile formed as I realized what had happened. Even though most of the female population was against me, I still had friends and acquaintances who would continue to look out for me. My heart lighter, I was ready to face the day, no matter what came.

* * *

Well, Chapter 16 is done!!! Hope you enjoyed, and please push that pretty green button below


	17. Prepared

Update~

Sorry its a little short, but school's been crazy lately. -_-

Enjoy anyway!

AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE sign up for my contest! The rules are on my profile- you still have time to sign up!

* * *

I met Renji before class during Chemistry, making sure my professor wasn't near. "I saw Ichigo, and he said he was going to meet you there." I told him. "He also said something about a pineapple."

Renji's face turned an interesting yellow-red color. "That strawberry," He grumbled. Confused, I took my seat, pulling out my homework. We were studying half-lives of radioactive particles; not my favorite thing in the world, but bearable. It beat the hard math in the previous section.

The professor swooped in, starting the lesson. His daughter collected the homework, writing the names of those who didn't finish it or who didn't have it.

We were shooed off to do a lab, and I was once again paired with Uryuu and a bleach-blonde airhead who was more worried about getting her nails chipped then a grade. As Uryuu took control, I was in charge of writing down the information, he was the one doing the lab, and our parasitic leech was made to look like she was doing something productive, AKA sitting there and secretly texting her friends. I glanced over at Renji's table- he and his buddies were attempting to blow it up. So far, they were unsuccessful.

"What's the point of this anyway?" the girl complained. "I mean, who cares if helium turns to hydogin or whatever it's called. This is a dumb class… ew, what is that? Pee? That is so gross, my mother would have a fit if she knew what we were up too….."

As she prattled on, Uryuu commented dryly, "Is she a cheerleader?"

"Junior Varsity," I replied, shaking my head. I handed him the liquid. "Here, we need to add this."

The girl shrieked as the reaction took place, causing a green foam-like liquid to sprout up and out- nearly landing on her. Several nearby laughed at her expression. My eyes wide, I breathed, "That was awesome!"

"Too bad it didn't mess up her outfit." Uryuu muttered as he began to clean up. Scarred, the girl fled to the opposite end of the room to begin the post-lab worksheet.

Renji began hooting and hollering as his reaction took place, and kids at another table began scooping up the foam and throwing it at each other. Professor Kurotsuchi marched over, grabbing one by the ear and knocking another over the head. "Detention!" he barked. They groaned, meekly cleaning up the lab and themselves.

I left Chemistry feeling better than I had all day, and when I joined my friends for lunch, a smile was on my face. "Glad to see you're feeling better." Rukia said. "Need a bodyguard for the lunch line?"

"No, I brought my own." I said, holding up a brown paper bag. "Cold pizza and a soda looked attractive this morning."

"It'll still probably be better than the rubber-and-glue that's the special for today." Orihime said.

The screaming announced my boyfriend's entrance, and as he patiently shrugged them off and struggled through the crowd Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he should have the bodyguards." She said.

He finally broke free, making me slide over so he could share my seat. "Is it just me, or does it worsen every day?" He asked. We all shrugged. "I thought the crowd looked smaller today." Karin told him. "Maybe they're finally realizing that you won't be available for a while."

A spark alighted in his eyes, one that only I noticed. Glancing at me, he said, "Hopefully a long while."

I didn't want to stop the blush crossing my face.

Orihime leaned over the table, waving as Ichigo approached. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun! Are you really having a re-match with Renji today?"

"News travels fast." He said. "But yeah, I am."

"Don't beat him too badly." Karin smirked. Ichigo grinned at her, saying, "He's getting no mercy from me."

Toshiro got up, and I claimed the rest of the chair. Finishing off the pizza, I stole one of Karin's apples and a couple of Rukia's fries. Letting my eyes wander, I saw Chiyo glaring at me at the other end of the cafeteria- I smiled prettily, waving, then turned back to listen to Orihime as she glowered at me.

Toshiro came strolling up, waving two tickets. "I got them." He said, handing one to me. "It's this Saturday, after the game; Ichigo, you going yet?"

"Yeah, and I have to bring this runt here." He said, nudging Karin. She pushed back. "Don't forget Rukia. We have to give her a ride too."

He groaned. "Wonderful."

Rukia frowned. "I can always get my brother to bring me. He's in town this weekend."

"No, I want to see Ichigo suffer." Karin quipped. "I want him to suffer the consequences of having a little sister and a girl as his best friend."

"That's Chad." Ichigo grumbled.

"Fine, as _one_ of your best friends."

"You and Hitsugaya-kun are going together, right, Hinamori-chan?" Orihime asked. I nodded. "Of course."

"You make such a cute couple." Sasha sighed dreamily. "Same as me and Shuuhei."

"You haven't started dating him yet." Mishi pointed out.

"One day." Sasha vowed. "One day, I swear I'll dance with him."

As we teased her about her hopeless love life, Toshiro slung his arm over my shoulder. I leaned against him, smiling. He kissed my cheek, laughter in his eyes. I assumed correctly in that the members of the HTFC were watching- wanting to give them a show that they wouldn't forget, I teasingly kissed him back, picturing the looks on their faces.

Rukia chucked a grape at me. "If you two are going to get all lovey-dovey on us, I suggest you get a room."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Toshiro smirked. "C'mon, Momo."

"See you in class!" I called behind me as we left, heading toward the roof. My hand safely in his, we ran the gauntlet of kids in their tables, the females giving us horrified glances, some of the boys looking…jealous? Did I see that right?

Before I could examine it more, we left the cafeteria, going up the stairs to the roof. Since we were by ourselves, I ran to the edge, leaning over the railing to overlook the school grounds. A few kids were outside for lunch, laughing and talking, with a few couples beside each other on the random benches. Their voices were a soft murmur from this height, indistinct voices rising to form a solid sound that made no sense. But it didn't matter- Toshiro had his arms around me now, and I felt like I could jump from the roof and fly.

"The finals for soccer are this Friday." He murmured. "And the dance is this Saturday."

"I know."

"Well… my parents are returning on Friday, and I wanted you to meet them. Care to join me at my house Sunday for dinner?" He asked, and butterflies exploded in my stomach. His parents? Now, that was a giant step. "Do you think they'll like me?" I asked.

"I think they'll love you." He corrected. "Though be prepared to listen to my father's story for a few hours."

I giggled. "I don't mind that. It'll be better than some past experiences of mine- I was virtually ignored once, and another time their baby sister wouldn't let go of me. That wasn't so bad, until she puked all over my dress."

He wrinkled his nose. "Did it stain?"

"I had to throw it away. Needless to say, I wasn't too keen on returning, and I broke up with him a week later when he wouldn't stop making fun of me." I rested my chin on a hand. "None of my past boyfriends really lasted long. The longest was a month. I wasn't really serious back then."

There was an odd tone in his voice. "What about now?"

Sighing, I turned to face him. "You, Toshiro, are more than just a boyfriend. I am thoroughly convinced that you and I were destined to be together forever."

"I think that, too." He agreed, kissing me.

There was a noise, then a gasp and a nervous giggle. Caught, we broke apart and looked to the door, seeing a first-year staring at us with wide eyes and lowered jaw. Her friend craned her neck, trying to see over her shoulder, giving an embarrassed little squeal as she saw us.

The girl in front shuffled her feet. "Um, we're sorry, we were just wanting to see what was up here…."

"There's a whole roof. Don't mind us." Toshiro said, and they dashed away, going as far away as they could. I looked at him. "How much do you bet Chiyo sent them up here?"

"Everything I own." He replied. "Let's go back down; class will start soon."

We ran down the stairs, racing- both of us nearly fell multiple times, but we always grabbed the other before we could. Unfortunately, at the bottom of the stairwell we both tripped, tumbling to the ground with flailing limbs. Laughing, I helped him up, standing up on my tiptoes to brush away a few stray pieces of lint from his hair. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked.

"No, except my pride is slightly damaged. You?"

"Perfectly fine."

We stood there, me grinning like an idiot and he giving one of his secret smiles, until he heard a throat clear. Turning, I saw Ichigo standing there, an eyebrow raised. "The bell rang. Are you going to stand there all day?"

I shook my head, and after saying good-bye to Toshiro scurried to my classroom. The rest of the day passed slowly; each second drug on into an hour.

Finally, the bell rang; I raced out the door, heart light, going to the locker rooms.

Little did I know that by the end of the week, my world would turn upside down.


	18. Blackmail

I am so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the wait! What with everything life has been throwing at me lately, I haven't had time to work on any of my stories as much as I'd like- not to mention I just couldn't get the last scene right. I've re-written it about ten times, and yet I'm still unsatisfied- but it's better than nothing, so I decided to stop twiddling my thumbs and post.

Also, I don't like pointing out the inconsistencies in my story, but I seem to keep getting the date of the soccer game confused. So, to clear it up until I find the time to change it, the game is next weekend, with prom and dinner with the parents this weekend (I'm really looking forward to the whole dinner thing- poor Momo!).

Anyway, sorry for all of that. Read, and enjoy!!

P.S. My contest is still open! I have two amazing entries for the fanfic, so I need one more for it to be completed! Check my profile for information!

* * *

"…So, I was like, could she had been any more clueless?" Sasha exclaimed.

It was after practice, and while waiting for Toshiro to be done with his workout, I was sitting with Sasha and Mishi on the bleachers. She was talking about a girl in one of her classes; apparently, she was talking about how she was going to get Hisagi to ask her to Prom, and though Sasha kept dropping hints that it was really her that he was going to ask- this had yet to be proven- the girl didn't understand them. This had irked Sasha more than anything; now she wanted to rub it in the girl's face that she was the date, not her.

"Onii-chan doesn't really want to invite anyone." Mishi said. "I've been asking, but… he keeps saying that it's not his thing."

This caused Sasha to gain a strange glint in her eyes. "Oh, really? Is that so?" She stood up. "Girls, I'm going to do something highly stupid, so if it fails, do not be afraid to say 'I told you so'." Marching down the bleachers, she went up to the tired soccer players. They had just finished a grueling practice; even though we were some ways away, we could still hear Sasha perfectly. Still, after sharing a glance, Mishi and I scrambled down to get closer to the action. I couldn't resist an opportunity to tease; Mishi was worried that her brother would embarrass Sasha.

"Hisagi," She said, going up to the black-haired boy, "Either you are incredibly stubborn, or stupid, to not recognize that I'm flirting with you. I don't care if prom is your thing or not, but I'm saying this: If you don't ask me to it right now, I swear I'll bully your sister into revealing every embarrassing thing about your life and spread it about the school without a second thought. So, answer me this- will you, or will you not, go to prom with me?"

The other teammates wolf-whistled and laughed at him. Glaring, Hisagi managed to shut them up, and then turned back to Sasha. "Blackmail isn't a good way to start a relationship, you know."

Her hand on her hips, she raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't answered my question."

For a moment, Hisagi Shuuhei looked genuinely flustered; then his expression cleared. "Fine, I guess I don't have a choice in the matter. I'll go with you."

Sasha beamed. "Great! Pick me up at seven. Mishi'll help you with the outfit." Turning, she flounced back to us, eyes wide with excitement. "It worked!" She breathed, somewhat in shock. "It actually worked!"

"Breathe, Sasha," Mishi scolded.

After we managed to get her calmed down, I joined Toshiro, smirking. "Well, looks like her little escapade was successful. Will Hisagi ever live this down?"

"Probably not." Toshiro replied. "Though they don't have much time to prepare."

"Knowing Sasha, she probably already has a dress." I said. "And it's not that difficult to get a tux."

Toshiro nodded. "Most likely he'll rent one last minute. Hisagi tends to be laid-back until deadlines. Then he's all business."

"Unlike you, who gets things done before- hand." I said.

"It's less hassle." He shrugged. "Anyway, let's head to the gym. Ichigo's already there, and so is Renji- their match is going to start soon."

I grinned. "This is gonna be fun."

Karin was already there when we arrived, watching her brother regain his energy from the soccer practice and stretching. Renji, who had just finished basketball practice, was doing similar stretches- I could tell they were sneaking glances at one another, trying to size the other up. "Do they do this often?" I asked Karin.

"Pretty much every week. It's a habit now," She shrugged.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity- Toshiro patiently reminded me it had been twenty minutes- they deemed themselves ready and stood. Renji had found a freshman by the name of Rikichi to referee- by the way the boy stared it was obvious he idolized Renji. According to Karin, Ichigo had chosen her to referee last week, so it was Renji's turn this time around.

It startled me when they grabbed wooden swords and proceeded to circle one another. "They sword-fight?" I asked.

"Yeah; it's a strange hobby of Ichigo's and Renji's. People have been trying to get them to join the kendo club for years, but they just brush it off. They enjoy it better this way," Karin said.

I turned back to watch them. Ichigo had a calculative look on his face, as if sizing up Renji. Renji, as usual, had a cocky grin- he attacked first, being easily blocked by Ichigo. After that, they never stopped attacking and defending for more than a few seconds. I know, because I counted.

In the end, Ichigo won. He had managed to get Renji cornered, and after disarming him Ichigo won shortly after. Grumbling, Renji retrieved his sword, shaking Ichigo's hand. "Nice fight." He sighed. "Now, how about a basketball match?"

"Only if we have a soccer match afterwards," Ichigo replied.

They decided that they would have the matches in their respective sports the week after this Friday. In other words, the week after the state match for Soccer.

As I left, I turned to Toshiro. "That was amazing! How did they get so good?"

"From what I recall, they've been doing it for years now. They were in a club together when they were kids, so ever since then they have been dueling."

I smiled. "Let me guess- you were in that club with them."

"I actually had private lessons," he deadpanned. Seeing my look, he said, "I'm kidding. I was in the club with them."

Shaking my head, I decided to drop the subject.

It was when we were almost home that I decided to ask him about the whole dinner-with-the-parents thing. It hadn't really bothered me at first, but after I thought about it I had to wonder. What would they say when they realized that I had been living with their son? Would they get the wrong idea? Even though I was moving out…tomorrow! I hadn't realized how quick it actually was. I had just assumed it would always be a distant deadline… shifting, I asked, "You sure that your parents will like me?"

"I know they will. Stop worrying about it, ok?" He asked, and I nodded, still somewhat worried. He didn't pursue the subject, instead talking about the upcoming game. I was more than willing to join in on that conversation.

Arriving at his house, I noticed my Aunt had already started loading her car. Waving as I got out, she said, "All ready to leave tomorrow, Momo?"

"I need to pack, but yeah," I said, lying outrageously. Of course I didn't want to leave!! I ran to my room before she could ask more questions. Staring around in mixed apprehension and sadness, I moved to my drawers and pulled it open, staring at the clothes that greeted me.

"Need any help?"

Toshiro was hovering in the doorway, his expression unreadable. Muted, I nodded; he moved slowly about the room, gathering my personal items and stowing them carefully in a duffel bag, while I packed my clothes in a suitcase. A lot of the things would be left behind, seeing as they weren't mine to begin with – the alarm clock, the mirror, and the lamp, among other things. The goldfish that we had gotten at the fair would have to stay behind; I felt sorry to abandon it, but there was no way we could transport it safely to the new apartment.

After laying out an outfit for tomorrow, I put the last of my small number of clothes in the suitcase, struggling to close it. Toshiro had to sit on it before I could get it to close, and even then there was a gap two inches wide between the zippers where they absolutely refused to budge. Somehow, it felt like an omen- "Turn back! Don't agree to go!" it was screaming; shaking my head, I turned away, rummaging through one of my drawers.

"Hey- since it's your last day here, do you want to spend it together?" Toshiro asked. "I can have a picnic together in no time."

I couldn't help but smile. "That would be wonderful."

He nodded. "Meet me by the peach trees." Exiting the room, he cast one last lingering look at me before finally disappearing down the hallway. Turning back to the drawer, I pulled out several sheets of paper, my heart hammering as I looked at them. Clutching them to my chest, I walked out to the gardens, taking the short path to the peach trees.

Toshiro arrived some time later, a basket on one arm and a blanket on another. Setting aside the paper, I helped him spread the blanket, and then sat down as he insisted upon serving the food. Judging from the meal, he had packed up the dinner that had originally been prepared for use in the dining room: barbeque chicken, rice thick with seafood, watermelon, and for dessert apple pie with vanilla ice cream. The delicious aroma wafting toward me, I was practically drooling- when Toshiro finished doling it out evenly, I instantly dug in, not caring that I was being messy. My hands were covered in barbeque before long.

"Good thing I brought napkins," He said dryly as I licked my fingers.

Grinning, I said, "That's no fun! You lose the flavor that way!"

"You're acting like a five-year-old."

"Oh yeah? I'll give you a five-year-old!" Lunging, but miraculously missing the food, I began smearing my barbeque-smothered fingers on his face. Shocked, he didn't have time to defend himself- then he narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh, you are so on," He growled, then flipped me over.

A good-natured wrestling match ensued, and though he won more than me, I still managed to wriggle free many times. Laughing, I squirmed in his grasp. "Ok ok, I surrender! You win!" I gasped, trying to regain my breath.

His forehead touched mine. "Good. Now can I claim my prize?"

"Depends on what that prize is." I giggled. But I accepted his kiss anyway. There was something special about kissing him- like I was hot and cold at once, with firecrackers exploding in my stomach while the rest of my body grew numb. I had never experienced this before him- I knew I loved him, with my entire soul.

Even when I left, that feeling wouldn't change.

When we stopped, we lay curled up for a bit, he playing with my hair and I taking comfort from his heartbeat. My eyes fluttered close- then I heard rustling, and I remembered the paper. "Hold on a second," I said, reaching over to grab it. Looking up at him, I said, "I want to give you something. A thank-you, for everything you've done."

He took it curiously; then his eyes grew in wonder. "Momo, this…"

"Shh. Don't say anything. Just read." I replied.

He complied, eyes following the words intently. While a part of me was happy, another was nervous- I had poured my heart and soul onto the paper, and I didn't know how he would react. But as I watched the smile grow across his face, I grew more comfortable. He clearly liked it.

He set the paper down when he was done. "When did you write this?"

"A few days ago. Do you like it?"

"Of course! Momo, this is amazing; you need to enter it into the contest. I'm sure you'll win!"

"No!" I insisted. "I wrote that for you; if others were to see it, they'd probably laugh."

He frowned at my fretting. "That won't happen. Though most of the female population is against you, no one will laugh at you. This paper is so honest, so pure, that no one can find any excuse to laugh. Momo," Toshiro's voice grew comforting, "Please, enter it. You need to stand up for yourself every once in a while, and this is a chance you can't afford to pass up. Enter it; what's the worst that can happen?"

I was quiet. Finally, I nodded. "Alright. I…I'll enter." I looked at him again. "You promise they won't laugh?"

"I swear it."

I curled up against him again, gnawing my bottom lip. His heartbeat thudded rhythmically under his chest and into my ear; I wished that we could do this more often, but tomorrow I would be moved out. It wasn't fair. My home was _here_, with Toshiro, not with my Aunt and Uncle, nor with my parents in the States. Knowing he would no longer be in the room next to me as I slept; somehow, it made me feel so exposed. Shuddering, I closed my eyes to ward off the sudden dread.

The paper fluttered in the wind; I felt Toshiro move his arm to hold it down, moving the other to drape it loosely across me. "Hey," He said quietly, "Do you think it'll be like this in the future? Just the two of us?"

My eyes slid open. "I hope so. I don't think I could face a life without you in it." The thought was too horrible to even imagine.

"Yeah. But Momo, what about summer? What will happen when you have to return to your parents? Will you continue to go to school there, or…?"

"I'm coming back," I said firmly. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

He smiled lazily. "That's a comfort. But let's not talk about that."

"Agreed." I crawled up until I was hovering above him. "You know, now that I'm moving and all, we need to get together every weekend, whether it's for studying or going on a date. We won't have the luxuries of living together."

Amused, he said, "Seeing each other at school isn't enough?"

"At school there are certain…restrictions. For instance, I can't do this," I said, then kissed him. He looked thoughtful when I withdrew. "Good point. So, let's make a pact to meet every Saturday afternoon, no matter the occasion. If we can, Friday after practice, and maybe Sunday if something really special is going on. Is that good enough?"

"Works for me." I flopped down beside him. "I'm gonna miss it here," I added sadly.

His arm tightened its hold around me. "Yeah. I'm going to miss you here," He said.

We stayed silent for a long time after that, simply watching the sky through the trees. I wished that the moment would have gone on forever.

* * *

Yeah, it's short(er). But like I said, life has been crazy, what with the move, transferring schools, sudden vacations, and summer reading assignments (I have to read the Iliad- ugh). Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I'm looking forward to what you have to say! :D


	19. Shadow

Oh, hello there! What's this, you say? A story? And it's mine? Psssh, I would never go THIS long without updating .......

Unless, of course, school got in the way.

Sorry guys, now that break's here, I'll be able to update more. I swear I'll have one up on Christmas, and with sheer luck an update on New Years. I'll see if I can get a few buffer chapters in as well, but honestly, this thing is almost over. I predict about four more chapters, possibly five.

Enjoy, as usual!

* * *

Math homework. The devil's incarnation in the modern day world.

You'd think that our teachers would be easy on us, seeing as prom was arriving as well as the end of the semester, but no. Instead, they had drowned us in projects, tests, reports, and other assignments, leaving us little free time. Though I was doing well in my other classes, math was the hardest obstacle in my path. The numbers, formulas, and problems swirled and combined in my mind, creating a fuzzy recognition but no comprehension. I had been staring at the same piece of paper for an hour now, and only two problems were completed with questionable understanding.

Groaning, I flung my pencil down. "This isn't working," I complained to myself. I glared at the unfamiliar ceiling of the new apartment, lying back on the uncomfortable new mattress, my arms and legs splayed out. I needed something to do that didn't involve numbers. Television would be good.

Oh, right. We didn't have a TV. In fact, we had little in the form of entertainment, seeing as how we had just moved in a few days ago.

Whoever had burned our house down was seriously going to pay once I got my hands on them.

My aunt was on the other side of the wall, humming off-tune as she rattled pots and pans while cleaning the kitchen. My uncle was probably in the bedroom next to mine, reading. Ever since he had come home, that was all he had been doing. Aunt Mitsuki had forbidden him to do any work, and every day she brought home another book for him to read. But ever since the Urameshi's had paid us a visit, he had been alternating between staring blankly at the wall and reading a page or two of his book.

I didn't blame him. After all, their news wasn't exactly what we had anticipated.

They had visited us soon after I had returned from school, Keiko cheery as ever, Yuuskue serious, but I could see that something was bothering them. Keiko had the shifty-eyed look that betrayed her anxiety, and Yuuskue was careful to guard his expression. "We have news," he said. "But may we sit down first?"

"Of course!" My aunt had said. "I'll put on some tea."

"No, that won't be necessary." He replied. "This won't take long."

Aunt Mitsuki ushered him to the small couch in the living room, taking the free chair and leaving me the floor. I sat down at the coffee table, watching as Keiko studied her hands. Yuuskue sighed. "Well, I ran the investigation, and we have our culprit. He goes by the name 'Shadow', and is a gang leader around these parts. We have difficulty pinning him down- we don't know what he looks like, nor where he operates."

"A gang leader?" my aunt asked. "But, what would they have to do with us? We have little of high value for them to have." All three adults looked at me warily.

I threw up my hands. "I have nothing to do with gangs!" I insisted. "If you think so, you need mental help!"

Keiko smiled. "No, dear, that's not it. Did you get anybody mad around the time of the fire? You could have upset this 'Shadow' without knowing it."

I frowned, but shook my head. "No. Then again, I'm not exactly the most popular girl in school right now- though I doubt dating Toshiro would drive anyone to burning down my house."

Yuuskue thought about it. "I've dealt with worse cases." He finally said. "Sometimes their motives are even more psychotic than jealousy over a relationship. Hinamori-chan, could you write down some names for those you think would cause you harm? I want you and your husband to do the same, Noukon-san. And put a lot of thought into this- don't just write down a name because you have a grudge against them. Make sure you know that they might be driven to desperate acts."

I got paper and pencils for us, and sat down at the table to think. Who would do that? Why would they do that? What would they gain for burning my house? For a time, I wondered about Chiyo and Amu- then I dismissed the thought. Sure, they were jealous teenage girls, but they would hardly be driven to arson.

Then, an image of a senior with brown hair and glasses forced its way into my mind. Aizen. The boy who had threatened me at school.

My hand trembled. Should I write his name down? That threat wasn't idle. He had meant it. The intense pleasure at seeing my fear was still burned into my mind.

Yet, if he learned that I had told someone about the conversation . . .

It was possible that he was the one who Yuuskue was looking for. Uncle's description fit Aizen. And it wasn't completely unheard of for high school students to become gang leaders. Though his high school wasn't necessarily in the poorest part of town, it was a far cry to the moderate income of the people who lived around Karakura High. It was also a short drive to the downtown area, where the gangs were most prominent.

But if it meant protecting my family, this small piece of paper was the greatest gift Yuuskue could have given me. It did not, however, dispel my fear of him.

I scribbled his name down, but my hand was shaking so bad I had to re-write it to make it legible. Hesitantly, I gave it to Yuuskue. "Be careful," I whispered. "I don't want him to know that I told . . ."

"Told what, honey?" Keiko said gently as Yuuskue took the paper. My eyes averted, I said, "He came to my school and asked for me. Said that the fire was only the beginning. If I didn't break up with Toshiro . . . ." I swallowed. Now that I had said it, the words sounded strange. All this over a relationship? Or was the relationship just an excuse for a different motive? I still hadn't forgotten that night at the party. Aizen did seem to be the kind of guy who'd torture someone for revenge.

Aunt looked worried . . . and comforting. "Why didn't you say this earlier?" She asked. Though she tried hiding it, I knew she felt upset. She was supposed to be protecting me, and yet so many things had gone wrong. I tried comforting her, but as soon as I opened my mouth I made it worse. "He said if I told anyone he'd do something worse."

Then I fled to my room, unable to bear the look I feared to see in her eyes.

I remained in there long after the Urameshi's had left, trying to distract myself from the sense of foreboding that I felt. Giving Yuuskue Aizen's name felt like throwing myself into a pit of acid- I knew something bad was going to happen, and I was going to pay. If not me, then my family would, who had already suffered so much on my behalf. Could I really continue to put them through more anguish?

My thoughts were forgotten as I heard a familiar voice through the wall. Eyes widening, I raced out the door, not able to stop my smile as I saw Toshiro. "What are you doing here?" I exclaimed, hugging him. "I thought you had practice!" My bad mood had evaporated as soon as I had heard his voice. It was as if he was my own personal guardian angel, ready and waiting to shelter me whenever my world decided that it wanted to turn sadist. I wondered if he had some sort of telepathic link to me that alerted him whenever I was upset. He had materialized out of nowhere often enough to comfort me that the notion wasn't so far-fetched. Perhaps that came with being in love?

"I did," He replied. "But coach let us out early. Since we haven't seen each other outside of school, and state is tomorrow, I thought I'd take you out on a date."

I gave my Aunt a hopeful gaze; she laughed at my expression, though her eyes were still sad. "Oh, go along then. Have her back by seven, and I'll cook you dinner."

"Thank you!" I said, hugging her tightly.

She patted my back. "You need to relax. Have fun, Momo." For a moment, our eyes locked; she gave me a small nod, and I knew that she was trying to give me some space to think things over for myself. Or to forget everything that had happened.

Toshiro bowed from the doorway. "I'll take care of her. Thank you, Noukon-san."

"Oh, just call me Mitsuki," My aunt said, embarrassed.

As we went down the stairs, I asked, "Where are we going?"

Toshiro shrugged. "I don't know. Why not downtown? There's bound to be something going on."

I considered it, and then shrugged. "Why not? I haven't been there in a while. Hey, why don't we go sing karaoke again?"

"No way. Nuh-uh. Not happening," He protested. I pouted, but it was clear that his mind was set on not singing- reluctantly, I suggested a movie. The theaters were playing some newly released movies, and there were quite a few I was interested in. This suggestion was more agreeable.

As he drove us downtown, we talked about whatever topic came on hand. Prom, soccer, grades, vacations, books, movies, food, music… it was nice, to kick back and ramble like this. With school heading toward the end of the year, practice intensifying, and cramming in homework whenever I could, and of course the ever-pressing issue of Aizen's threat, times like this didn't happen. I knew better than to take it for granted. After all, who could say when I would have another chance?

"Ooooh, look, there's going to be a carnival in two weeks!" I said, noticing the poster tacked to a store window. "That reminds me- do you still have Dorado?"

"You mean that goldfish you won?" He asked. "Yeah, it's still alive and well. I'm surprised it's lasted this long. Normally goldfish die in a few weeks."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's a magical goldfish."

He snorted. "Sure. Then I'm a magical dragon."

I laughed, continuing to look out the window. Now that the traffic had grown heavier, I was able to get a better look at everything around me- it was amazing, to see all the people and buildings, yet overwhelming as well. My father had said that city life was different than our small, quiet town in Rhode Island. He was right. Yet the collective excitement in the air washed over me, and I couldn't help but smile.

Toshiro parked in a vacant slot, and I tumbled out of the car, excited. "Window shopping!" I cheered, dragging him along behind me as I marched toward the nearest shop. He staggered along behind me, protesting at first and then tagging along behind when it was clear I was not going to stop.

After an hour or so of admiring the items each store was offering, Toshiro finally pulled me into an antique store. At first, I was curious as to why he would want to go in, but the answer came soon enough when a smiling American man rushed out from behind a counter.

"Toshiro! It's good to see you. Your parents sent in another shipment today, and there is something for you as well. Would you like to see it now?"

"I would like that." He said. "And, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Momo. Momo, this is Mr. Garrisson, my dad's apprentice, of a sorts. He runs the shop while my dad finds the items."

Mr. Garrisson looked a little embarrassed. "Please, call me George. It's nice to meet you, Momo."

"And you." I replied. "You speak Japanese very well, by the way."

"Thank you," He bowed. "Now, let's go in the back."

George led us to a large storeroom at the back of the store, where forklifts were currently carrying a variety of boxes and crates to various shelves and piles. Two large trucks were backed up to a loading bay, doors open with more crates and boxes inside. Chaos was everywhere, yet it seemed that everyone knew precisely where they had to be and what they had to do. Weaving through the crowd, George cut us a path to an office, where a long rectangular package sat on a desk. George picked it up, and then handed it to Toshiro. "Your father said he found this in a chamber from the recent excavation. From what he's told me, your parents have unearthed a city, and all of the foundations and artifacts are nearly intact. Go on, open it; I think you'll like it."

Toshiro did so, with haste. Seeing his expression, I knew that he looked forward to the presents more than he would want to admit. He wanted the reminder that his parents hadn't forgotten about him, wherever they were.

He unearthed a brown wooden box with wood shavings inside. After digging around, he finally pulled out a sword, his eyes wide.

Black leather made up the hilt and scabbard, with a design of a dragon made out of silver wrapping around the scabbard. The hilt had a smooth silver knob at the end, with a starburst pattern where the blade joined with the hilt; slowly, he slid out the sword, and the metallic scraping noise sounded almost like music.

"How did it survive for this long?" Toshiro asked.

George smiled again. "It was locked in dried animal fat. Your parents managed to get all of it off before sending it to you. After testing, it was revealed to be about four hundred years old. What will you name it?"

Toshiro was silent for a while. Finally, he said, "Hyorinmaru. That's its name."

"A good choice," George said. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Somewhat." Toshiro admitted. "I don't take sword lessons."

I ran my hand along the leather, smiling. "Looks like you have a reason to now. This is beautiful, Shiro-chan."

He nodded, placing it reverently back in the box. "Make sure you thank them for me, George," Toshiro said.

The man gained a mischievous look on his face. "That depends. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, and by the time they arrive I'll be long gone. You'll probably have to tell them yourself."

Crap. The dinner was tomorrow; and so was the soccer game. Since the game started at seven thirty, I would go to dinner at six, and drive with them to the stadium at seven in order for us to meet with our groups for warm-ups. Though the dinner would only be an hour long and the drive to the stadium only a few minutes, I was still apprehensive about the entire thing.

Toshiro's reaction was startling; instead of expressing even the slightest bit of happiness upon seeing his parents, his face darkened for a fleeting moment before relaxing into neutrality. "I suppose so. Have fun on vacation."

"Thanks. And good luck at your game tomorrow. I wish I could be there." After ruffling Toshiro's hair fondly - this was downright startling, as Toshiro was very against friendly gestures like that - George walked out into the chaos, beginning to cry out orders and reprimand those who were just a tad bit too ungraceful with handling the boxes.

"Now," Toshiro said, picking up the box, "Let's go catch that movie."

'That movie' turned out to be awful, but then again, I wasn't paying much attention the screen. As soon as the lights had dimmed and the music began playing, we began to do what any young and foolish couple in love did- make out. We didn't spend the whole time kissing, of course, but it did take up most of the time. The rest were spent whispering and teasing, throwing popcorn at each other, and occasionally tuning in to the movie and making fun of it. Why we had chosen a soap opera was beyond me, but I was grateful for nearly empty auditorium and the time spent with Toshiro.

We arrived back at seven-thirty, and my aunt had left two plates of fish, salad, and beans out for us. After warming it in the microwave, we sat down to eat, laying out our plans for prom so that my aunt would understand it.

She nodded once we were done, and said, "You'll look beautiful in that dress, Momo. Toshiro did right when he picked it out."

"Momo picked it out," Toshiro replied, as if offended that he had done something so . . . well, girly, as picking out a dress for prom. "I only insisted that she choose it."

Aunt Mitsuki gave me a sly look. "If you say so." We both giggled over his offended expression.

As I walked him to the entrance to the apartment complex, I said, "I had a wonderful time, Toshiro. Thank you."

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied chivalrously. "And don't worry about the dinner. They'll love you."

I smiled, kissing his cheek. "That isn't what's bothering me, but I'll take your word for it." For a moment, I wanted to spill everything that had happened with the Urameshi's. Then I decided against it. Keeping him out of this was the best way to ensure he wouldn't get hurt in the cross-fires. "Goodnight," I said instead.

"Goodnight."

I watched him drive off, and then sighed deeply. Only after giving one last look at the place where he had disappeared did I return to my room in an attempt to finish my homework.

I had no better luck than I did before.

* * *

I was trying to find an excuse for Hyorinmaru to show up, and I realized that by making Shiro-chan's parents archeologists, I made the excuse for myself. It probably won't show up again, but at least he's in there. Now all we need is Tobiume! xD

Oh, and before I forget, the contest has been canceled. No one seems to be particularly enthusiastic about it. Thanks for those who did enter, however. I really appreciate it.

Well, anyway, what'd ya think of the chapter? Drop me a review- it's really the only form of payment I receive for writing this, and whenever I see them I get all warm and fuzzy and inspired.


	20. Dinner

Merry christmas!!! I hope you all got what you were wanting, and for those who have yet to open them, good luck!!!

As promised, here's the next chapter. I finished it at about 10:30 last night, so there's not a lot of editing. I apologize in advance for bad grammar.

Enjoy!

* * *

I pulled my hair up into the bun, finally completing my outfit. I had spent the better part of an hour debating on whether or not I should wear my uniform, until I finally decided that I wouldn't have enough time to change once I arrived at the stadium. I only hoped Toshiro's parents wouldn't be offended.

Looking at the clock, I was relieved to see that I still had fifteen minutes before my boyfriend arrived to pick me up. I had time to check my duffel bag to make sure I had packed my pom-poms, water bottle, and megaphone, as well as an extra uniform, before I brought it to the hallway to lay it next to the door. Sliding on my black sneakers, I went over to my aunt, flopping down beside her on the couch.

"Nervous?" She asked, smiling over her embroidery. I nodded. "Beyond belief, and not just about the dinner. Aizen's going to be there." I had told her everything last night after Toshiro had left, and for her part she had not interrupted. Instead, she had kissed my head and thanked me before picking up the phone and calling the Urameshi's. I don't know if they had taken it seriously or not; I wouldn't find out until the game.

Sasha had called me earlier today, nearly having a panic attack because her hair ribbons had gone missing. After calming her down and assuring her I would bring my extra pair to the stadium, I asked her about Chiyo, and whether she would try anything at either the game or prom.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sasha had said after a moment of consideration. "Though what she and Amu would try is beyond me. Humiliation isn't really a way to break you two up, and another rumor won't be as effective. I guess they could set you two up, but if I know Toshiro he won't let you out of his sight for even a second."

"That's what I thought. Say, has Hisagi seen your dress yet? What did he say?"

That immediately started her gushing, and she continued for a half hour or so before I was able to interrupt, reminding her that I had to get ready for the dinner. After a cheerful good luck and a see you soon, she hung up to chat with Mishi.

A knock on the door signaled Toshiro's arrival, and I happily jumped up to answer it. He looked just as splendid as he always did. Dressed in his team's jersey and sweatpants, he gave me that small, secretive smile of his and said, "Ready to go?"

"Not really," I admitted. "But I have to get it over with. Bye, Aunt Mitsuki, Uncle Sora! I'll call you when I'm at the stadium!"

"Have fun!" Aunt shouted after me, echoed by my uncle in his room.

Toshiro put my duffel bag in the trunk of his car before walking around to get in his seat. Before starting the car, however, he leaned across and planted a kiss on my cheek. "To help with the nerves," He said, then turned the key.

I blushed. "Thanks," I said, already feeling better. I had already forgotten why I was so worried. Toshiro had said his parents would like me, and he hadn't lied yet. I really should stop doubting him.

Though the car ride to his house wasn't quiet, it wasn't exactly filled with conversation either. For a time we talked about what would happen during the game, whether or not Karakura High could win, who the team should watch out for, each team's strengths and weaknesses. We then lapsed into silence, only to start talking about visiting my own parents over summer break, when I would return to the States. All talk about me remaining here or returning to New Jersey when the new semester started was avoided. I still couldn't decide myself.

It was during one of our silent intervals that he pulled into his driveway. "Well, here we are," he said. "If you want to back out, you still have a few seconds."

"I'm fine," I assured him, craning my head to see if his parents were standing on the front porch. They were not, but I thought I saw movement in the window.

I stepped out when Toshiro opened my door, and together we walked to the entrance. My mouth felt dry. I swallowed, trying to get some moisture. Sadly, all it did was to remind me of the butterflies in my stomach.

We were on the porch when the door opened, revealing two people who were undoubtedly Toshiro's parents. The female had light brown hair, Toshiro's blue-green eyes, and a full, round face that held a permanent smile. The man was taller than her by at least a foot, with a square jaw and narrow nose, his tousled black hair giving him a windswept appearance. Though his expression gave nothing away, I thought I saw him gain a look of interest in his eyes. Both were tanned, evidence of the time spent out in the sun. And, just like Toshiro, both were super-model gorgeous.

"Mom, Dad, may I present Hinamori Momo. Momo, these are my parents, Mayuki and Hiro Hitsugaya."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. Mayuki smiled broadly. "Nice to meet you as well! Come in, come in! I'm so glad I can finally put a face to a name! Toshiro's said a lot about you in his letters." Her warm welcome proved to be more effective than my own stress-relieving attempts. Instantly, I felt safe and secure when I saw her smile, and I willingly stepped into the house.

Hiro stepped aside to allow his son and I entrance, waiting until we were inside and the door shut before asking, in English, "Do you like Italian? We were going to have traditional foods, but Mayuki and I have been craving pasta for months now."

I shook my head, reverting to my native tongue to answer. "No, sir. I love Italian. Combine it with a form of seafood, and you'll wish you never let me in. I'll eat all of it before you can say 'fettuccini'."

He grunted. "I'll keep that in mind."

Mayuki took my hand, saying excitedly, "We can talk over supper. Let's head to the table!"

The dining room was exactly as I remembered, except that the table was now set with an expensive set of china. I marveled at the design as I sat down. Pale pink veins ran through the creamy white ceramic, and life-like pastel flowers curled around three-quarters of the edge. I was almost afraid to put anything on it, it looked so breakable.

"So, Hinamori-chan," Mayuki wasted no time in starting the conversation. "What made you come to Japan to study? It's so different from America."

I waited until I had put some of the spaghetti on my plate before answering. "Well, my father is Japanese, and I felt somewhat disconnected with his half of my family and heritage. Studying in Japan seemed the easiest way to experience the world he lived in before he came to America."

"What about your mother?"

"She was born and raised in Maine. She met my father in college while studying business." My mother hadn't really talked much about the years before her marriage; from what I gathered from my other relatives, she had a rough life. Her brother had been thrown in prison after falling in with a gang, her best friends were half away across the continent, and her father, before he was hospitalized due to a heart attack, had been a heavy drinker. Her mother had died when she was young. As she often joked, "Your father was the best thing that happened to me before you, Momo."

Mayuki kept the talk about family going for another ten minutes, telling her own stories as she passed around a never ending supply of food. Hiro largely stayed silent. A few times he asked about my father's work, but when I told him he gained a distant look in his eyes. Across the table from me, Toshiro kept his gaze on his food and rarely contributed to the conversations.

The only time Hiro and I actually talked about something other than my father's job was when I mentioned that the artifacts around the house were beautiful. Instantly, it was as if another man had appeared. "You have an interest in history, then?" He had asked, and I smiled. "Yes, although I never have enough time outside of school to research it. It's amazing to think of how far we've advanced in a thousand years. It really makes me wonder about how people lived three, four, or five hundred years ago."

"It wasn't like we do now," Hiro said. "Though some societies found a way to obtain running water and sewage systems, most lived poorly. However, Mayuki and I think we may have discovered a transition town. There are definite signs of sewage systems, but it only exists in what we believe is the lord's house."

"What made the people abandon it?" I asked. Hiro and Mayuki shared a glance. "No one abandoned it," Hiro said. "Among the ruins we found skeletons. We are still trying to figure out what happened there."

I was silent for a moment. "It must be wonderful trying to rewrite a story that was finished hundreds of years ago." I finally said, pushing the spaghetti around with a piece of bread. "To think that these people lived and died and became lost to memory; there are so many things that could have happened." Secretly, my blood had run cold at the thought of facing the remains of people long dead. Death had always been something that I had viewed as frightening. Seeing a skeleton locked in an ancient village would probably give me nightmares. Of course, I wasn't going to admit as much to Toshiro's parents. Finding dead people and lost civilizations was their livelihood. I only hoped I could avoid that aspect of their work for a long time.

"That's very true, but with specific signs we can usually determine what went wrong," Mayuki said. "Hiro, tell Hinamori-chan about the time we found artifacts in the Caucus Mountains."

He launched into a story about finding a hunting party buried under snow, the people and items inside frozen solid and completely intact. From what they had gathered, an avalanche had taken the people by surprise, suffocating them and preserving them for hundreds of years until Hiro and Mayuki stumbled upon them while on one of their first excavation digs together. It was easy to see how devoted they were to their work. Yet, a part of me wished they could use some of that devotion towards Toshiro, as well. Not once had they attempted to include him in the conversations.

Finally, Mayuki said, "Well, I believe it's time for dinner! Hiro, Toshiro, would you mind picking up the dirty plates? I'll bring out the food."

"I'll help," I said hurriedly. "It's the least I can do, since you've done so much already."

"Well, aren't you just a sweetheart!" She exclaimed, leading me into the kitchen.

Mayuki handed me a bowl of banana pudding, telling me to go place it near Hiro's spot. I did so, only to stop in surprise when I heard my name mentioned in the hallway. Though something told me I shouldn't listen, my curiosity won out; quietly, I went to the door, sliding it open slightly to overhear what Toshiro and Hiro were talking about.

" . . . studied a lot. Dad, you heard her tonight. Do you honestly think she's trying to take advantage of what I have for her own gain?" It was Toshiro, and he sounded annoyed. Majorly so. Like, slam-your-fist-into-the-wall annoyed. My mouth went dry again.

"I'm just asking you to stop and think. Do you think that, because we are out in the middle of nowhere in China, we couldn't find out what was happening in school? Toshiro, I've been receiving letters from your soccer coach, and I don't like what I've been reading. You've missed almost a third of your practices, and when you do bother to show up it's like you aren't even there! You know that several colleges have already expressed interest in you. If you keep this up, you won't get a scholarship."

My heart sank. I knew they were talking about me getting in the way of Toshiro's future. Because of me, he had skipped practices to make me happy, so that we could spend time together and escape the jeering crowds at school. Was this why he was so unenthusiastic about greeting his parents? Because he knew that they would try to separate us to secure his future?

Suddenly, the evening didn't feel quite so cheery and friendly.

Toshiro was speaking again. "Dad, Momo isn't just some girl that I'll get bored with by next year. She's the real thing. I'll gladly give up soccer if it means she's happy. I could always get a scholarship for grades; you know that. And it's not as if we don't have the money to send me without one." Now, instead of annoyed, he sounded weary. "I love her, Dad. Momo means more to me than soccer, or school, or my future."

There was an angry snort. "You don't know what love is. If you value her so much, however, let her go. Throwing away your chance at a good life won't help you or her. Either you get your head on straight, or I'll personally make sure you never see her until after you graduate college, one way or another."

There were footsteps, and I hastily scurried back into the kitchen, head bowed. I should never have listened. Hadn't my mother always warned me that I never learn anything good while snooping? It just goes to show that you never really appreciate good advice until it's too late.

Mayuki handed me another bowl, filled with what looked like jell-o. "That's the last of it! I'll take the ice cream."

Quiet with shame and depression, I followed her back into the dining room, avoiding Toshiro's concerned look as I passed him. Placing my bowl in the space in front of my seat, I took a deep breath and fought to control my features.

Toshiro kicked me under the table, and I looked up to see his green eyes watching me with a question. I gave a small shake of my head which he knew interpreted as 'later'. Only after a sigh of resignation did he turn his attention toward the dessert.

"What would you like, Hinamori-chan?" Mayuki asked. I couldn't help but relax a little under her sweet nature. My voice only holding the slightest bit of a tremble, I asked, "Can I have the pudding, please? I haven't had it since last year when my mom made it for Christmas . . ."

Despite my best efforts to keep things normal, though, the tension in the air between Toshiro and his father hummed between them, my own cloud of depression mixing in. Mayuki was the only one oblivious. She continued chatting as though we had been best friends our whole lives.

I didn't eat as much as I could have, and Toshiro noticed. As Mayuki and her husband brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen, Toshiro pulled me out to the garden and said, "You look upset, Momo. Did Mom say something?"

I shook my head. "It's not her, Shiro-chan, I love your mom. She's really very sweet. Only . . ." I hesitated, before asking meekly, "Is it really because of me that you're in so much trouble with your soccer coach?"

He sighed. "You heard that, huh?" Seeing my nod, he continued. "You have to understand my father. All his life he's been devoted to whatever makes him rise in the ranks. Naturally, he expects me to do the same, and when he realized that my most important object in my life – you, Momo – has nothing to do with bettering my life, he jumped to conclusions. He just can't realize that my life is the best it can possibly be with you in it. I don't care if I don't get the scholarship for soccer. I was already planning on going to the same college you were going to, anyway. You're my whole world, Momo. Don't forget that."

I hugged him, squeezing my eyes shut to prevent the tears from spilling out. "I'm just . . . I know how much you love soccer too, and forcing you to choose between me and it hurts me. I can't just keep taking. I have to give something back, too. And if it means I spend less time with you so that you can continue playing soccer, then so be it. Besides," I looked up with a watery smile, "We already promised to be together, didn't we? You on the field, and me on the sidelines."

He kissed me then, sweetly. "How could I forget?" He mumbled, before kissing me again.

"Hinamori-chan? Toshiro? It's time to leave!" Mayuki's voice reminded us that, despite our wish, we weren't alone. Holding hands, we walked back into the house, Toshiro studiously avoiding his father's sharp look. "Momo's bag is in my trunk. We need to get it before we leave."

Mayuki waved the car keys. "We need to leave, so hurry up. Hinamori-chan, where do you need to be dropped off?"

"The same place as Toshiro," I replied. "The locker rooms are right across the hall from each other."

I climbed into the family van as Toshiro transferred my bag, placing it on top of his own. After shutting the trunk, he took a seat beside me, picking up my hand once more and tracing patterns on my palm. Instantly, I relaxed, a giddy feeling welling up inside of me.

"No matter what happens," Toshiro whispered as him mom pulled out of the garage, "You'll always be the center of my world. Never forget that."

Mayuki smiled at us in the rearview mirror. "Well, we're off! Get your game face on, for this is the last game of the season! Make it count!"

"I don't need the cheesy pep-talk, Mom. I get that from Coach more times than I can count," Toshiro complained. Mayuki huffed, but her smile never disappeared. Only Hiro, his eyes trained on the road in front of him, failed to respond. The only indication of his mood was in the set of his jaw and his stiff shoulders.

* * *

Ok, so how was it? Do you think I should have dragged on the dinner scene a little more? Really, the main part of this chapter, besides the Hitsuhina fluff at the end, was Hiro's dissapproval over their relationship. All other was just filler gossip.

Anyway, tell me what you think! Luv ya~


	21. Showtime

I'm not too certain on this chapter. I withheld it because I rewrote one scene about ten different times, but I'm still not entirely happy about it.

Enjoy~

* * *

Sasha pounced on me as soon as I entered the locker room. "Did you bring them? Did you bring them?" She begged

I held up the ribbons. "Of course I did."

"Thanks! Oh, I would so be dead right now if you had forgotten," Sasha sighed, then snatched them away and ran to a mirror. Slinging my duffel bag onto the bench, I sat down beside it as I watched Sasha get ready. Mishi meandered over to my area, sitting down beside me. "Nervous?" She asked softly.

"For the guys, yeah," I admitted. "This is going to be a tough game."

Mishi nodded. "Shuuhei was telling me that some of the players they were going up against were already offered scholarships to various colleges. This one kid, Schiffer I think his name is, is already under contract with a sponsor."

I didn't think Toshiro had any sponsors, but then again I wouldn't doubt it if he had been offered some. "Well, we've got some pretty good players as well," I assured her. "No matter how it ends, I know that we would have given our best."

Amu stood up on a bench opposite us. "Alright, gather up!" She called. Instantly, everyone became quiet. "Ok, as you very well know, it's the last game of the season. I don't need to remind you that now, more than ever, the team needs our support. We need to be out there, giving all we can to boost crowd and team morale. This is our chance to make a difference, girls. Don't let our fans down."

We cheered, and grabbed our pompoms for our big debut. Amu and Rangiku would be holding the giant paper banner for the team to crash through, and the rest of us would be lined behind them to follow the team as they raced onto the field. Currently, they were warming up, and we had to get everything ready.

After putting my megaphone in its spot along the line, we huddled near the bleachers, watching as our team ran through its drills and stretches. Anxiously, I looked for Aizen. Though the senior was nowhere to be seen, that didn't mean he wasn't there. Turning my head, I looked through the crowd, finding with some relief that the Urameshi's had arrived. Keiko was talking with her neighbor, Yuuskue watching them with an amused expression. In fact, the sight rather startled me; it was the first time I had seen in the detective outside of work, and seeing him acting normal was a little confusing at first. He had always seemed so professional and serious . . .

Wrenching myself away from my musings, I focused on the opposite side of the field to where the opposing team's fans sat. They were just as enthusiastic as our own fans, hanging posters, waving their school colors, dressed in school shirts and uniforms. Their cheerleaders leaned against the bleachers, chatting as they checked their hair and texted their friends. Not so different from us . . . only, knowing that Aizen was a part of them somehow put a negative feel on the entire party.

"Momo? You ok?" Sasha gave me a gentle shake, and I forced a smile. "Yeah. Just nervous."

She smiled. "Hey, no biggie. We haven't even started yet. Leave the butterflies for the last ten minutes."

"I'll try."

She walked away to speak with her mother, who was leaning over the railings. I searched for my Aunt, and spotted her near Yuuskue. As they were deep in conversation, I refrained from calling out to her and studied my pompoms instead.

Out on the field, the team finished their warm-ups.

"Alright, boys, to the benches!" The coach called out. "Game time in ten!"

They grouped together, moving toward the benches and grabbing their water bottles. A few were juggling their soccer ball, Ichigo included. There was an apprehensive look on the orange-haired boys face as he peered anxiously in the direction of the opposing team. At least, where the opposing team was meant to be; they were still nowhere to be found.

A murmer arose from the other side of the field, and the band suddenly struck up an ominous tune that slowly grew louder. Finally, with a great swell of noise, the team burst out onto the field, accompanied with cheerful shouts and whistles. Jumping and prancing alongside the team, the cheerleaders waved their pompoms, and I felt like some of them sent smirks in our direction. I glared back. We would show them who was boss.

Our boys huddled together, and inspiration struck me. Leaning over to Matsumoto, I whispered into her ear; she nodded, grinning, and went over to Amu. After listening, Amu nodded. "Hisagi. Come here." She ordered. Looking startled, Mishi went over to Amu, and the Cheer Captain grabbed the girl by the arm and all but dragged her over to the team. Claiming the coach's attention, Amu explained my plan, and there were a few cheers from the team.

"Let's go, kids," Amu instructed when they had returned.

We grouped together in front of the team as our only two boys on the squad unrolled the banner. Us girls snickered amongst ourselves, and when Amu gave the go-ahead, Sasha ran over to the band director. She returned with good news. "He's ready and willing," She said.

The band began to play 'Bad to the Bone', and we lifted ourselves up to create a human arch for the soccer players. As I was at the top of the arch, being the lightest, I could see the opposing team's cheerleaders staring; I stuck my tongue out at them, though I doubted they were able to see. Still, it felt good to get the last word –or, rather, action- in.

The boys burst through the paper, and I flipped off those supporting me after the coach had ran past, cheering with everything I had. The crowd went wild, at least, as wild as a bunch of parents and relatives could at a soccer team. Really, crowds at High School football games in America were more excitable than this lot. At least every seat was full.

The coin was flipped, and we were allowed to have the ball first. Wishing that our luck would continue, I nudged Mishi, gesturing at her brother. "Don't you think your brother looks a little, I dunno, sick?"

She looked at the odd expression on his face. "He's just nervous. One of my mom's friends and his personal hero is here tonight, and he wants to impress him. He'll get over it. Rather, you should be concentrating on Toshiro. I know he'll be looking over here to see you."

I laughed. "Don't be silly. The game's more important to him right now."

From behind my left shoulder, Sasha chimed, "I wish I was as tolerant as you. Right now it's killing me that Hisagi hasn't even said a word to me today."

"I wonder why," Mishi said dryly. "You forcing him to take you to prom couldn't have anything to do with it."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I don't really hear him complaining, now do I?"

Mishi was spared a rebuttal when Amu snapped at us. "Quiet, you three! We're supposed to be cheering, not holding private conversations!" For a moment, her face tightened as she looked at me; then there was a flash of something in her eyes, and she quickly looked away.

Was I imagining it, or was that . . . guilt?

Never mind. I returned my attention to the game.

I was so caught up in the action that I failed to notice the players. If I had, I would have noticed Aizen and his two cronies standing near the benches, watching with cold, hard eyes. One of the cheerleaders, a busty girl with cleavage to rival Matsumoto's, was standing at Aizen's elbow, matching his expression.

Ichigo had the ball, and he dribbled it around an opposing team member and kicked it toward Hisagi. Mishi's brother took control easily; a white-headed blur suddenly streaked past, and Hisagi propelled it toward Toshiro. My boyfriend claimed it, weaving around the defenders almost lazily.

He brought his foot back to kick . . .

. . . and missed the goal.

There was an audible gasp rolling through the crowd and my squad as I stared, dumbfounded. Even Toshiro looked startled, and turned, blinking, toward a comically surprised Ichigo and blank Hisagi. Gulping, I glanced at their coach. He did not look happy.

With the other team now in possession of the ball, our team struggled to regain it and keep it off their end of the field. It wasn't working well; we would claim the ball for a few seconds, only to have it stolen back as the player suddenly stumbled. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and then turned toward the crowd to help elicit some excitement from them.

By half-time rolled around and our team stumbled off the field, exhausted, the score was still zero-zero. My throat raw, I followed my squad out into the center of the field for our skit, my eyes riveted to the ground. Strange. There were glints in the grass . . .

"Hinamori! Get in position!" Amu hissed, and I jumped to my spot, heart pounding. I could solve the problem of the glistening grass later. I had a skit to perform.

As I tumbled through the groups that had formed, I felt a distinct wetness on my neck, and I realized why the grass was glistening. There was water on the ground. Not a lot, but enough to dampen your skin . . . or to make a soccer player slip.

They were cheating.

Hand-springing back to my feet, I noticed with horror that Aizen was staring at me, and from this distance I could easily see the sneer on his face. My legs wobbled, and I forced my eyes away, relieved that the routine was almost over.

I pulled Mishi and Sasha aside as we left the field. "They're cheating." I whispered. "The grass is wet; our players are slipping."

Sasha frowned. "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not! It hasn't rained lately, and I doubt body sweat will produce that must water." I insisted. Mishi shook her head. "Look, Momo," she said, "I know you're worried and all, but how could they wet the grass while playing? It's not like they carry water bottles up their sleeves, or something."

Ignoring their sympathetic looks, I looked hard at the opposing team. Besides Aizen and his bodyguards, they were all chatting on the benches as they took a breather. Their uniforms consisted of long sleeves, pants, and cleats, which wasn't all that uncommon due to the slight chill in the air. Maybe Mishi had a point. How could they cheat?

My eyes went to Aizen once more. No, I couldn't let my guard down. So long as he was there, anything could happen.

Excusing myself, I began to head toward the bathrooms, giving Toshiro a meaningful look. He caught it, but barely. Only after seeing his slight nod did I look away, walking around the corner to bend over the water fountain.

He walked up a few seconds later. Mostly unnoticed by the crowd, we leaned against the wall. "What?" he asked, sounding weary.

Though concerned, I had more pressing matters to talk about. "I think they're cheating. The grass is wet, Toshiro. It hasn't rained lately."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Momo, wet grass on a playing field isn't all that uncommon. And my missed shot threw us off. There will be slip-ups. I don't think it's any cause for concern."

"Shiro-chan, I know this sounds stupid, but remember who we're dealing with! Aizen's over there, and he . . ." I stopped at the look in his eyes. "What?" I demanded.

He rubbed his forehead. "Look, Momo, Aizen's a problem, but what can he do in front of all these people? You need to relax." Smiling slightly, he continued. "It was probably all talk and no action. He hasn't done anything yet."

"Yet," I insisted, but Toshiro wouldn't listen. "There's no way they can wet the grass without us noticing, and even then they will be in danger of tripping themselves." He said. "And with all these people around, Aizen won't make a scene."

Trying to be patient, I continued to explain. "I know he's going to try something. There are thousands of things that can happen in a second with no one the wiser. Be careful."

"I can look after myself, Momo." Toshiro retorted.

I lost it. With the stress of Aizen's threat, Toshiro's apparent lack of concern, and the feeling that I was about to go insane, emotion clouded my thoughts. Growling in frustration, I threw up my hands. "Fine! See if I care! I'm trying to save your butt, and you won't listen to me!"

"Momo, just think about it for one second!" Toshiro demanded. "If you'd just calm down . . ."

I stepped away, glaring daggers at him and hating myself for it. "No, _you_ wake up! God, Toshiro, he _burned down my house and nearly killed my uncle_. If he's willing to do that, who says he won't have other means of making my life a personal hell? He said he'd hurt you if I didn't break up with you. I saw the truth of it in his eyes. He'll stop at nothing until he gets revenge for that night at the party!"

Disgusted, Toshiro turned away. "Think what you want. There's nothing he can do."

But there was.

After all, everyone knew I was Toshiro's one weakness.

But in my enraged, clouded mind, I only thought of leaving the area. Our little spat had drawn attention, and some of the squad looked on in nervous giggles. Stomping around the corner, I ducked behind the wall of another building, alone for the moment. The crowd was mostly congregated around the bleachers, bathrooms, and concession stands, and I was the only soul in sight. Sliding down to the ground, I buried my head in my arms, hot tears coursing down my cheeks. What had I done?

Toshiro and I had never fought before. Sure, there was teasing and little arguments over who should pay the lunch bill or who was going to drive, but nothing like this. I had only experienced this kind of bitterness once, when my first boyfriend and I had broken up after he had thought I was flirting with another boy in my class. Despite my insistence that I wasn't he had blown up on me, and two minutes later we were single and hating each other. Though I hadn't cried at the time, the equal blend of anger, pain, and emptiness was the same.

I was so absorbed in my misery that I didn't hear footsteps approaching. So when I was roughly hauled up by my arm, I shrieked, lashing out. My foot connected with something solid as my head whipped up, and I went numb as I found myself staring into the brown eyes of Aizen Sousuke.

"Hello, Hinamori-chan," He said amiably, the effect ruined by the dangerous smile. "Long time no see." Then he slammed me against the wall.

I tried to scream, but ended up producing a choking noise. All my wriggling and squirming wasn't helping, either. Though cheerleading had strengthened me to a degree, it was nothing compared to a boy two years my senior and a foot taller. Eventually, I gave up and hung limp.

"Good girl." He commented. I vaguely realized my feet were off the ground. "So glad you could cooperate. You see, we have unfinished business, you and I. But first, perhaps you should know your punishment. I warned you to stay away from Hitsugaya, but not only did you not listen, you grew even closer. That's not allowed. And because of that, I'm going to hurt him deeply. So deeply, in fact, that everything he has worked for, everything he has accomplished, will be for nothing. And in the end, you will be living with the knowledge that you caused it. How will it feel, I wonder, to know that you caused his dreams to die?" He paused, as if expecting an answer. I did not give him the honor. Besides, I was too numb to think straight.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "Nothing you can do now anyway." And then he dropped me, pinning me down with one foot.

I finally found my voice when a searing pain erupted in my chest, but the cacophony from the crowd drowned out my screams. I curled up into a ball after my few attempts at self-defense failed. He continued to beat me, but I didn't care. My mind had drifted long ago.

Then, somewhere, an angel's voice called out.

"MOMO!"

Aizen disappeared, and I heard a heavy thud. Slowly opening my eyes, I watched as Toshiro wrestled with Aizen, the latter at a disadvantage from having been caught by surprise. Out of nowhere, his two henchmen appeared, only to be quickly apprehended by a murderous Ichigo and Renji. Though the red-head was a surprise to see, I only let a split-second of my attention be spent toward him before I switched back to Toshiro.

I attempted to sit up, but I was hit by a wave of nausea so severe that I vomited instantly, my entire body one massive pain generator.

"You . . . sick . . . bastard . . ." Toshiro grunted as he landed a punch. "No one . . . hurts Momo."

Aizen scrambled backwards. "I don't care about your girlfriend," He spat. "You're the one I'm interested in." And then he let out a savage kick, causing Toshiro to land against the wall with a loud crack and slump to the floor.

There were other noises now, terrified screams and angry shouts. With a snort, Aizen turned. "Tousen! Gin! Let's go!"

The two struggled out of Ichigo's and Renji's grasps, chasing after their leader. Forcing myself to my knees, I began to crawl toward Toshiro, falling after only three paces.

"Easy there," Ichigo said soothingly, coming over to me. A wound bled sluggishly from his forehead and it looked as though he would develop a black eye, but otherwise he looked unharmed. "You're ok now."

My vision swam, and the sounds melted together. "Toshiro . . ." I whispered. I wanted to say more, but my vocal cords weren't responding. Instead, I began to choke on more vomit.

"He's ok. You're going to be fine, Momo. An ambulance is on its way." I couldn't see him anymore. Had the world always been this black?

"Not . . . his fault," I managed to gasp. "I . . ."

I fainted.

* * *

D:

Poor Momo.

There will be about two or three more chapters, so stay tuned! And please push that pretty button below. You've been skimping on reveiws lately.


	22. Recovery

I am sooo sorry. My internet has not been working for weeks now, and I've spent a frustrating time doing the basic functions on my phone. This chapter has been collecting dust on my flash drive for some time, and though I did read over it, I may have missed some mistakes. I apologize in advance.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Hospitals, I decided, were my worst enemy.

It seemed that every time I came here, something bad was in relation to it- my grandmother dying, my cousin suffering from a broken leg and fractured hip after a motorcycle accident, my uncle recovering from an attempted murder, and now me in a hospital bed trying to heal after being pummeled by an insane gang leader, who also gave my boyfriend a concussion and caused him to suffer from temporary short-term memory loss.

I wasn't without company, however. Either my aunt or uncle or both were at my bedside whenever I was awake, and my friends even dropped by every few days to talk. Presents, flowers, balloons, cards, and a plethora of other objects overwhelmed every available surface in the room, and many had been reduced to reside on the floor. Sasha, Mishi, Karin, Rukia, Matsumoto and I had attempted to eat all of the chocolate to make room for a new influx of presents, but we had only waded through half of the boxes before getting to sick to eat the rest. I managed to pawn off several to my nurses, who were pretending to accept it with great reluctance. The whole effect was ruined when I heard them gushing about it to their colleagues right outside my door.

All my visitors kept the conversation away from Aizen and the soccer game, but try as they might there was no avoiding it forever. It was five days after I had been admitted that I finally got them to approach the subject.

"Look, I want to know what happened. Did we win? How's Toshiro? Was Aizen caught? Was the team actually cheating?"

"Slow down!" Rukia pleaded. "One at a time. Yes, we did win, and yes, they were cheating."

"Just not in the way you thought," Sasha added after seeing the triumphant gleam in my eyes. "They weren't making our players slip. However, they had recruited graduated seniors, thereby being disqualified."

"We won by default," Matsumoto explained.

I looked at them in surprise. "How . . . ?"

Karin gave a half-smile. "After Aizen . . . well, attacked you, the game was postponed indefinitely. The police and some detective in the crowds took after him, and the players just sort of milled about the field. Well, they got to talking after a while, and they let it slip." She shrugged. "The officials were none too pleased."

"The strange thing is," Mishi said, "Amu disappeared right after you did, Momo. We didn't see her again until we were told to go home. She was . . . different."

Sasha nodded. "She didn't say one word the whole time."

I frowned. "Maybe she was in shock?"

They considered this, but Matsumoto finally shook her head. "No, that wasn't it."

I nibbled my bottom lip, which was pretty much the only part of me that wasn't one massive bruise. "And . . . Toshiro? How is he?"

Karin lowered her eyes. "Conscious, but he suffered a pretty bad concussion. He was in a coma for two days before he awoke."

I couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry, Momo," Matsumoto said soothingly. "He's fine now, and all he does is demand if you are all right. If the doctors would let him out of his bed, he'd probably be with us right now."

I forced myself to take a breath. "He isn't . . . hurt, is he? Nothing serious?"

They looked puzzled. "No," Rukia said. "He'll be back to normal soon."

Though a weight had lifted off my chest, my heart was still burdened. I had put him through this . . . because of me his life had been in danger. And judging from their guarded expressions, I knew Aizen had not been caught. So long as I was with him, neither one of us would be safe.

I leaned back in my bed. Closing my eyes, I said, "You know, this really hasn't sunk in all the way. I don't want to be rude, but . . ."

"We understand," Mishi said. "See you later, Momo."

They left, and I drifted into a fitful sleep.

Four days later, I was sitting up in bed reading some of my cards when I heard someone enter. Thinking it was my Aunt I looked up, and was surprised to see Amu. She had a nervous look on her face; playing with the sleeve of her jacket, she asked, "May I come in?"

"Sure," I said. "Take a seat."

Amu came further into the room, but stopped at the foot of my bed. Clearing her throat, she said, "First, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all year. I let my jealousy blind me, and that's uncalled for." She hesitated. "Chiyo . . . Chiyo is good at persuasion. I followed her blindly, and I did things I'm not proud of. I hope you can forgive me."

Her confession left me off-balance for a moment. Blinking, I managed to nod. As if gaining confidence by my reaction, Amu stood a little straighter, but her hand did not leave the sleeve. "That night, at the game, I knew she was planning something. Because she did not tell me, I knew it was something to do with you- despite the fact that you're dating Hitsugaya, you are a part of my squad, and Chiyo knew I would not willingly do anything to risk damage to you, or anyone else under my supervision. So when you and Hitsugaya left during half-time, I followed you. As soon as Aizen showed up I knew that she had orchestrated it. I left to go find a police officer. I ended up finding Kurosaki and Abarai instead."

Amu looked at me expectantly, and I realized she wanted me to say something. "Why didn't you do something earlier?" I finally asked. Amu shrugged. "I wasn't for sure what she had planned. And . . . I was scared that she would drag me down with her. I've told the police everything, though, so nothing she can do will go against me."

"Everything? What are you talking about?"

Amu finally looked ashamed. "Momo, I was there when Chiyo made plans to burn your house."

Realization dawned. That was why Amu had been looking at me with guilt before the game, why her attitude had changed from hostile to aggressive and wary toward me- she was feeling shamed and guilty for standing by and letting these things happen. Though I wanted to feel angry, all I felt was pity.

"I'll probably never forgive you for what happened to my Uncle," I said quietly, "But so long as you help put Aizen behind bars, I can learn to tolerate it."

Amu blinked back tears. "God, Hinamori, I'm so sorry. I understand if you'll never forgive me. I accept that. I just . . . I'm so sorry." She began to cry.

Awkwardly, I shifted. "It's ok. I won't mention it. Really, just the fact that you were brave enough to confront me about it is points in your favor." Smiling weakly, I added, "Just don't go around spreading rumors again."

Sniffling, she wiped her eyes. "I can say I wasn't responsible for that. That was the work of some Freshman groupies."

"Why am I not surprised?" I said, and we both laughed a little.

Far more relaxed than she had been when she entered, Amu left my room a while later with my email address in her purse and a promise to be more civil outside of practice. Seconds later my Aunt was back, and I began to talk about happier, safer subjects.

My depression and trauma infiltrated my mind while I was asleep. Sometimes, I would re-live the night at the party, only Toshiro wasn't there to save me . . . others, I was running in darkness, escaping an unknown adversary, only knowing the fear that engulfed me. So long as Aizen went uncaught, my dreams would terrorize me.

Throughout my stay at the hospital, Toshiro visited me twice- once, when I was asleep, and another time when I was only pretending to be. The first time I barely noticed his presence, as I was caught in a nightmare I no longer remember. Only the warm pressure of his hand managed to break me out of it, but by the time I opened my eyes he had gone. The second time, I didn't want to face him; I kept my eyes close, and merely listened to his even breathing and faint footfalls as he came and went. I was too guilty to make myself look. Guilty, and ashamed.

I mostly passed the time reading, doing homework, listening to my iPod, and daydreaming. Though the hospital had a television in the room, none of the channels interested me. I was bored to tears, and couldn't wait to leave.

Finally, after two weeks in the hospital, the doctor said, "You're recovering fine, Miss Hinamori. Though that bruised rib will be tender for a while yet, you can leave here in two days' time." Giving me a warm smile, she said, "You may also want to check the news. There's a rather interesting story on."

Humming, she left the room, leaving me staring quizzically after her. Picking up the remote, I searched the news channel, flicking through a beauty pageant, some regional swim meet, and a cooking show before finally finding the news channel. The anchor, a rather attractive woman with short brown hair, looked at the camera with a smiling expression.

" . . . to Hatsumara-san."

The screen switched to a middle-aged man outside a police station. "Thank you, Hikaru-senpai. I am here in front of Karakura Station, where the search for the gang leader Shadow continues. I had the privilege to speak to a few of the officers within, and the story they tell concerning Shadow's recent attack is rather interesting."

The report cut to a few police officers, who explained the situation and told what they knew of my attack. The scene then switched back to Hikaru, who said, "We have received information that the attack victims are currently being cared for at Karakura General, where we have Ryuu-san."

Another man, this one in his twenties, was shown outside the hospital. "I am here outside of Karakura General Hospital, where one of the two victims, Hinamori Momo, is currently being cared for. She and Hitsugaya Toshiro, who has already returned to school, are sophomores at nearby Karakura High, where Hinamori is a cheerleader and Hitsugaya is on the soccer team."

The scene changed again to clips of some of the students being interviewed. "I didn't really know Hinamori-chan very well," one girl said, "But I know that she would never hurt a fly. I don't know why she was attacked, and whoever did it deserves to rot away in a cell for life."

Many of the interviewed echoed the girl's statement, saying something along the lines of how Aizen needed to be put behind bars. None of the members from the HTFC were featured, and I had a strong suspicion that someone was controlling who spoke and who didn't.

Ryuu was once again shown. "Because their guardians refused to allow us, we were unable to interview the victims. We did manage to get a statement from Hinamori's doctor, however, and she assures us that she will make a full recovery."

Hikaru was once more on screen. "Thank you, Ryuu-san. That concludes today's update. Next up, we will discuss the recent press conference . . ."

I flicked off the television, leaning back against my pillow, mind reeling. Though I wondered why it had taken this long for the story to air, I was more startled about the fact that my name had been mentioned. Once more, the reality of the situation sunk in, and my healing wounds began to ache more.

"Hinamori-chan, mind if I come in?"

I looked up to see Yuuskue standing by the door, wearing blue jeans and a red shirt. I nodded. Looking about the room, he took a seat by my bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and I gave a small smile. "Ok. Now that I get to go home, I feel even better."

He nodded. "That's understandable. I don't like being away from home for very long either." He paused for a moment. "Hinamori-chan, I came here to update you on the progress of our search. If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright; I just wanted to present you with an option."

"I want to," I said immediately. "I just finished watching a news report over myself; I want some good news."

He looked uncomfortable. "There's not a lot of that, Hinamori-chan. We've narrowed our range to about three miles, but in a city like this it's easy to slip away. We are watching every road, every exit, but there are ways to slip past our security. I just wanted you to know that. What we're hoping on is that he'll commit another crime, and therefore give away his position."

"He's not stupid." I replied. "He'll lay low until he knows he can get away with something."

"That's exactly what Hitsugaya said," he nodded.

I felt another pang of guilt upon hearing Toshiro's name, but forced myself to ask, "How is he?"

"Well. He was released yesterday."

I didn't speak for a moment. "I think . . . I think I need to leave Japan, sir. Aizen won't rest until he gets his revenge on us, and to hurt Toshiro, he will hurt me. I don't want to put him through this again."

"Are you sure?" Yuuskue was frowning, clearly not enthusiastic about the idea, but I knew that it was the right thing to do. I was not going to wait around for him to strike, like he did last time. I was taking matters into my own hands.

"Please don't tell Toshiro," I said. "He'll try to stop me, and I can't deal with that right now. I'll be safe in the States. Besides, I miss my parents."

A small part of me knew I was running. I ignored it.

Finally, he nodded. "Alright. If that is what you want, then so be it. Good luck."

He rose, shook my hand, and left the room.

As I waited for my Aunt to return, I thought about what I had just said. Whereas a month ago leaving Toshiro would have been preposterous, now it was necessary. To protect him, I had to leave. My heart was breaking at this revelation, but it knew the sacrifice was for a reason. That still didn't lessen the pain, however.

Aunt Mitsuki soon walked in, smiling. "I just talked to the doctor. It will be so good to have you home again, Momo! As soon as we are able, we are going to go to the theater. It's been a while since I've seen a movie, and this is cause for celebration."

I swallowed. "Aunt, I . . . I want to go home. To America."

Mitsuki's smile faltered. "America? But . . ."

I shook my head. "Aizen is still free, Aunt. I won't feel safe until I'm back in the States. I don't mean to spoil your mood, but I'm terrified here."

"Oh, Momo." She gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I understand. I understand completely. I'll call your mother at once." Mitsuki had a sad expression. "I will miss you, of course, but I want you to be safe. When do you want to leave?"

_ As soon as possible. I don't want to face Toshiro._

"A few days. I don't want to leave until I'm sure that I can walk around for a time without collapsing."

"Of course." She kissed my forehead. "I'll be right back." Though troubled, my aunt withdrew from the room, leaving me to cry in peace.

* * *

And thus, we have only two chapters more. I assure you they will be somewhat more cheerier.

Pretty please with a cherry on top push that green button below? :D I want to hear your thoughts on this chapter~


	23. Reunited

I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry this is late. I had no control over the events in my life, and I truly regret keeping you waiting this long.

I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, but I know it's been long enough. I can come back and play with it later. For now, enjoy!

* * *

The thunder crashed outside, and my mother laughed at my expression. "It's been years since you were scared of thunder, Momo. What's that look for?"

"It startled me," I defended. "Now stop changing the subject; it's your turn to play!"

She looked surprised. "So it is. Let's see here…"

My mother perused the checkers board, looking for an advantage as I shivered, pulling the blanket tighter. It had been storming all day, and after being nearly driven mad with boredom, I finally challenged my mom to a board game. We had been playing checkers now for nearly an hour, and she was currently beating me.

"Ah, there we go." She smiled, triumphant. "I've got you trapped."

I glared at the board. My last piece was currently at the mercy of her three, and with a sigh I moved into the only available spot. With a victorious smile, my mother jumped it. "Three to one. I win!"

"You were just lucky." I grumbled.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," She quipped as she began to pack up the board and pieces. "You weren't giving it your best. What's wrong, Momo? Ever since you got back you've been different."

Her tone had grown serious, and I knew that there would be no escaping her questions until I gave a satisfactory answer. Still, young and foolish as I was, I tried to. "I don't know what you mean."

She snorted. "Don't try that with me, Momo Aurora Hinamori. I know you better than you know yourself, and I know that something is bothering you. Now, you'd better tell me, or there will be no comfort food for you later on."

See what I mean?

Giving in, I leaned on the table, my chin resting on my arms. "I told you everything that happened with Aizen. How he hurt me . . . hurt Toshiro . . . and even now I can't escape him. I . . . I'm still scared he'll find me anyway. I want to . . . I want to keep running. And . . . I don't want to face Toshiro, Mom. I don't want to see what I did to him, what I allowed to happen to him because I wasn't strong enough. A part of me was left in a small town called Karakura, near a cherry blossom tree in a garden, a burned out house, and a soccer field. I miss him, Mom . . . But now it's too late to go back. He probably hates me now."

"Oh, Momo." My mom scooted her chair around the small table and pulled me to her. "It's never too late. If he loves you like you believe he does, like I know he does, then he will always welcome you back."

"How do you know?" I whispered. I couldn't get more out. My eyes burned with unshed tears, and my heart seemed to break all over again. Her words echoed in my ears. It was like my entire world had gone numb. All I could hear and feel was the warm embrace of my mother and her soothing voice.

I felt like such a baby.

But I couldn't have stopped myself if I had tried.

"Want to know a secret? Two years after you were born, your father and I nearly divorced."

Startled, I jerked my head up, looking at her calm face. Seeing my expression, she smiled wryly. "It was over such silly matters. He had been working later at the office than usual, and I was worn out from looking after you and trying to promote and grow my business. My exhaustion impaired my judgment, and I accused him of having an affair. Despite his protests, I didn't believe him, and our trust was shattered. This went on for a few months, until the day before our anniversary. I had dropped you off at daycare for a few hours and went to his office to see him. When I found out he was gone, I confronted his secretary.

"She was surprised that I was mad to see him gone. 'He's at a meeting,' she had explained. 'Do you want to wait? It will be over in a half hour'.

"I ignored her, and hunted him down instead. When I found the meeting, I barged in, demanding to know what he was doing.

"How was I to know that he was in the middle of a meeting with his boss, proposing a plan to open up a new branch for the company that he would be in charge of? All those late nights he had spent doing research and preparing for this day, so that he could provide for me and you better. He had tried to tell me, and I had assumed the worst.

"I was too embarrassed to move. Not only had I made myself look like a fool, I had made your father look like a bad person in front of his boss. Never had I been so ashamed of myself. I wished I had died that very instant."

Astonished, I pulled back to look at her better. Her eyes were misty from tears, and a faraway look was shimmering across the surface. Never had I seen my mom even close to crying before. She was always my rock, my pillar of strength to rely on and to look up to. Something within me clenched seeing her like this. "What happened?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head, smiling slightly. "His boss was understanding, and assured us he would forgive the entire ordeal. Your father got the job, and we left the building in silence. I didn't want to look at him I was so upset and shamed. His silence didn't encourage me either. Finally, when we got home, I said I was sorry. All he did was hug me. And I instantly knew that he had forgiven me for everything from the start, and that he understood. It wasn't something that he said, but something that I felt when he hugged me. He still loved me, Momo, and I knew that I still loved him." Her smile growing, she looked at me and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Every couple goes through difficulties, Momo. It's love that pulls them through and keeps them together. Toshiro's love will drive him to forgive you. It's up to your love to seek that forgiveness."

Hearing my mom say that healed something within me. My tears dried up. Swallowing, I said, "Do I still get comfort food?"

She laughed. "I have some ice cream in the freezer. Do you still like birthday cake, or are you too old for little kid flavors?"

For the first time since I had gotten back, a true smile found its way to my face. "I'm never too old for any type of ice cream, mom."

* * *

Katy's pencil hit me over the head. "Earth to Momo. You there, girl?"

I blinked, and a tanned, freckled face swam into view. Hands on her hips, Katy looked down at me sternly. "We're up next. You're lucky Mr. Shoals didn't catch you sleeping."

"Sorry." I said. "I didn't sleep well last night." I truly hadn't. With the storm and trying to figure out a way to contact Toshiro, I only got a few hours of restless sleep. Since I had a major presentation due in history, it wasn't the smartest thing I had done, but in ten minutes it would be over and I could go back to my nap.

Katy sighed. "Whatever. You had better just remember your lines."

I forgave her rudeness. Katy was a very grade-oriented girl, and anything below a 95 translated to a 30 in her world. Though this made being her partner rather difficult, it also meant I did very little of the work. She didn't like putting her grade in other people's hands, and I was no exception.

"Hinamori and Silverstien. You're up." Mr. Shoals droned from the back.

Katy grabbed our poster from the side of the room, and placed it carefully on the table at the front. Being a trifold it stood up by itself, but she still kept one hand on the side, as if she was the only person who would be able to keep it upright if gravity failed or something.

"You may begin." Mr. Shoals intoned. For as long as I had known him since Freshman year, his voice had never left the monotone in which he dictated notes. No wonder I had fallen asleep.

Katy began, confidently. "The eighteen hundreds was a century of change. From Southern Europe to North, kingdoms would rise and fall in prominence, warring for the right to be called the powerhouse of the world…"

I let her do most of the work, speaking when I had to, pointing out pictures and diagrams on the poster when it was her turn. After we had exhausted the poster, we handed out pamphlets that covered the basic facts, showed a clip from a documentary, and summed it all up with a trivia game.

"Good job, girls. That was very well done. Jacobs and Kettler, you're next."

Katy took the seat next to mine. "Thank goodness that's over. If we get an A on this, I'll be valedictorian for sure."

I nodded, trying to give her a confident smile. "You want to be a doctor, right?"

She nodded, blonde hair shimmering as it settled into perfect waves. "Yeah. I need to graduate in the top ten percent to get the college I want. Do you know how hard it is to get into Stanford? They don't just take anybody…"

I let her prattle on as the boys in the front dawdled in setting up their presentation. Katy had been my friend ever since third grade, but lately she had been running further and further away. It wasn't that we didn't have a lot in common; it was that we had different goals in life, and once we graduated those goals would lead us in different directions. She had never had a boyfriend, and the only person she loved fiercely was her mother, a dressmaker a few streets away. I could never hope to talk to her about Toshiro and get a helpful answer. Brooding, I let my head slowly begin to drop back toward the desk.

Jacobs dropped down next to me after he was done. "Dude," he called over to his partner, "We so brought the house down!"

His buddy flashed him a thumbs-up, and I sneaked a look at Mr. Shoals. He didn't look impressed as he scribbled on a piece of paper. Looking back at Jacobs, I said, "If you pass this class it would be a miracle."

He pretended to look hurt. "I'm not that dumb. I pass, and that's all there is to it."

Katy rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, Mike."

He flashed his most charming grin at her. "And you're a –"

"That's enough, Mr. Jacobs," Mr. Shoals called out.

Undeterred, Mike turned his attention back to me. "So, Momo, what was Japan like? Did those Japs try to drown you in rice?"

Don't punch him, Momo. Don't punch him….

"Oh, Japan was amazing." I said lightly. "They have such a rich culture. I miss it."

Mike scoffed. "What's so great about it? I could name several things that it's missing. Like me, for instance."

"Get over yourself," Katy snarled.

I was getting more annoyed the more Mike spoke, but I hid it as I said, "They must be pining in misery. How could anyone ever live without you?" Sarcasm was thick in my voice, but Mike took it in the wrong way. Looking smug, he said, "Glad someone appreciates me. Wanna go out this Saturday?"

"Excuse me?" I said after I had regained the use of my voice. Katy stared at him with a mix of surprise and horror. Somewhere a phone began to ring.

"You know. Go see a movie and get dinner." He said. He leaned forward, trying to be seductive. "Just you and me."

I recoiled, disgusted. "Sorry. I already have a boyfriend."

"Who? Some Jap?"

I nodded. "Yes. Toshiro is a way better man than you will ever be."

Mike's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you who's better, you . . ."

"Momo Hinamori!" Mr. Shoals said. "You've been called to the office. You will be leaving for the day."

Ignoring a scowling Mike, I nodded farewell to Katy as I gathered my things up.

I could feel his eyes on my back as I left.

Looks like I couldn't run from my problems, even being halfway around the world. No matter where I was, Aizen would continue to haunt me. He may be behind a different face and in a different form, but he would always be there.

I needed to get back to Japan. Back to Karakura town, back to Mishi, Sasha, Karin, Ichigo, Rukia, Aunt Mitsuki, Uncle Sora . . . and Toshiro.

Saturday was a blessing. Away from the drama that was High School, I climbed the hill near our house and watched as the sun set, lighting the skies and trees on fire. It was a magnificent sight, and I didn't care what others said; there was nothing like a Rhode Island sunset.

A deer had wandered near my refuge, and was nibbling on a frond that was pushing up through the carpet of leaves. Silently I watched it, hardly daring to breathe; when an eagle called out from the sky and the deer bounded away, I felt lonely, as if a friend had left.

"Snap out of it Momo," I muttered to myself, falling backward to lie flat on my back. "It's been two months. Stop feeling sorry for yourself."

I knew what had put me in this mood even though I loathed admitting it: Summer was only a week away. I had an inkling that it would be a very lonely vacation, as Katy was heading down to Mexico for a month to get a tan and flirting practice. She was the only friend I had bothered to reconnect with; the others all had gained boyfriends, and I avoided them lest memories resurface. Katy didn't understand the willing desertion that I showed them, but didn't want to bother herself with it. She had other things on her mind, and her burdens were already too much with grades, online courses, college visits, and other over-achiever goals. A small part of me wished that she would be the type of friend that didn't care what type of burden she carried so long as it was to help a friend, but it didn't bother me. That was just the way Katy was, and the way she always would be. I couldn't change her simply because I was feeling selfish.

A rabbit bounded through the trees, barely in eyesight and gone within a moment. I looked back towards the sky. The sunset was almost complete now, and I could hear the nightlife beginning. Sitting upright, I began to stretch, my muscles cramped for staying in one place for so long.

I heard tree branches rustling, and it took me a moment to discover why the sound was so odd. There was no wind. Wary, I stood, looking around to pinpoint the source of the noise.

A flash of white from the left; I whirled, preparing to confront whoever was coming upon me, when the sight in front of me caused me to stumble to a halt. For the second time that evening I couldn't breathe, but this was for an entirely different reason.

I recognized the shock of white hair before it was clearly visible, toiling up the hillside. The face below it was one of silent contemplation; the sea-green eyes were riveted on spot a few inches in front of his feet. He was wearing that black shirt that made him drop-dead gorgeous, and my knees weakened.

"Toshiro." His name slipped out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

His head jerked up, and we regarded each other from a distance of twenty yards or more. How he heard me, heaven only knew; the air was still, as if the entire wood was holding its breath as it watched the scene unfolded.

He moved first, dragging a hand absentmindedly through his hair. The action did nothing to calm his nerves or tame his hair. "Your mom said I'd find you up here."

My heart seemed to be lodged in my throat. "You found my house?" I asked, trying to sound casual, but it sounded like a croak instead. He nodded. "Your aunt gave it to me. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, I . . . my dad, he . . ." Toshiro cleared his throat, annoyance flashing over his face. "It's only been two months. Why am I acting like we haven't seen each other for years?"

Hoarsely, I replied, "Because it has been."

He regarded me, eyes darkening. "Yeah. It has been."

Our eyes had never left each other the entire time, and unconsciously we had stepped closer. Now only fifteen yards separated us.

I spoke next. "You didn't have to come after me. I would have returned eventually."

Only after Aizen had been found and captured. He knew that, I knew that, and it wouldn't change anything to say it out loud. He wasn't one for pointless conversation, which was probably the reason he chose that moment to close the distance between us and kiss me.

Just like the first time, all caution was thrown to the wind as I returned it, my arms around his neck in an instant as his went to my waist. I was pressed against him, not wanting to let him go, wishing I could stay in this position forever.

"Is this a dream?" I finally gasped as we broke apart.

"I hope not," he said ruefully. "My jet lag is worse enough as it is."

Laughing, I tilted my head back to look at him. He had grown in the short time we were apart. "I take it you missed me, Shiro-chan."

Ignoring my nickname, he said, "Of course I did. After I heard you left, it was as if the world had lost its color. I wanted to leave immediately, but my father refused. In order to appease him I had to apply for a college. Once accepted, I was finally able to come after you- after purchasing a ticket behind my dad's back, of course. My mom caught me, but she supported me one-hundred percent, thankfully. So did your aunt."

"Wouldn't your dad know what happened when he found you gone?"

"Yes . . . but I was hoping I could stay here for a bit until he cooled off." A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "A whole lot was riding on chance, of course, since I didn't know if you would be happy to see me."

Snorting, I laid my head on his shoulder. "Of course I'm happy to see you. I still love you, so why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't answer, but tightened his hold. It was all I needed to know. He had forgiven me, probably had from the very beginning. It was high time I had forgiven myself.

And as I held my one true love on that lonely hilltop, the sun finally sank below the horizon, ending the life I had once known. Tomorrow that same sun would rise upon a new life, one that would contain the both of us.

"I love you, Momo," Toshiro murmured. "I don't want to let you go."

And as he kissed me once more, I knew that whatever happened, we would get through it together. Even if that was the only promise I could make, I would fulfill it. I owed him that much, after all I had put us through.

A thought crossed my mind, and I smiled in spite of myself. "You know, I wonder what Chiyo would do if she could see us now."

His eyes sparkling, he said, "She would probably try to murder one of us."

"Why don't we find out?"

Now the glint in his eyes was positively wicked. "I would love to do so."

* * *

Chiyo raised her sunglasses, peering up at the person blocking her sunlight. "Amu, I told you to not bother me when I'm getting a tan."

Amu ignored her, an anxious look on her face. "It's important! Hinamori has come back!"

"What?" the pink-haired girl sprung up from her chair, nearly knocking over her glass of strawberry daiquiri (non-virgin). "When?"

"Not two hours ago. If we hurry you can catch them downtown!"

Fuming, Chiyo ran inside to change. "How dare she…! Everything was going to plan…!"

Amu grabbed her arm. "No time! We have to go now!"

Dragging the screaming, bikini-clad debate and track star outside, Amu tossed her into the passenger seat of a light-blue convertible Mercedes and zipped down the driveway of the large country home. With the hood down and the speed well above the limit, it wasn't long until Chiyo's carefully curled hair was a downright mess.

They arrived downtown within an hour, and found Hinamori sitting near a fountain, sharing ice cream with Toshiro. To the passing pedestrians, they looked adorable together; to Chiyo, they looked like a spawn of Hell was getting cozy with an angel.

Chiyo had leapt out of the Mercedes before it had stopped, and ran bare-foot across the concrete screaming inarticulately. Startled, the crowd parted, and she made a bee-line for Hinamori.

The two fell into the fountain together, one startled and the other furious. If it weren't for Toshiro, who hauled a struggling and bedraggled Chiyo off of his girlfriend, Hinamori wouldn't have escaped with more than a slight bump on the back of her head.

Amu, barely suppressing laughter, led a police officer and Detective Urameshi up to the scene, a blanket under one arm. A dazed Momo was crawling out of the fountain, and a deadpan Toshiro was restraining a struggling Chiyo.

"What's going on here?" the officer demanded.

From the fountain, Momo said, "This girl attacked me for no reason, sir."

Yuuskue nodded, turning to the officer. "I believe this is the girl I warned you about, sir."

The officer consulted a handout that the detective handed him. "I believe it is. Miss Kagesawa, you are hereby under arrest for arson, attempted murder, and indecent exposure in a public area." He eyed her skimpy swimsuit with a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

Chiyo immediately stopped screaming and stared at him in shock. He took the opportunity to handcuff her, and led the dazed girl back to his patrol car.

Amu went over to Momo, handing her the blanket so she could wrap up. "That went amazingly well."

Momo beamed. "It did! Though I wasn't expecting her to knock me backwards . . ."

Yuuskue and Toshiro joined them. "Are you alright, Momo?" Toshiro asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She nodded. "I am. Just a little cold."

Yuuskue smiled slightly. "Well, it seems that all the loose ends of this case has been wrapped up. We have Aizen cornered, Kagesawa behind bars, and you safe and sound where you belong." He shook Amu's hand. "Thank you for your assistance, miss. It was greatly appreciated."

Blushing slightly, Amu said, "It was my honor, sir."

After a final nod to the two lovebirds, Yuuskue left, his cell phone already pressed against his ear. Amu, Momo, and Toshiro piled into the Mercedes, this time with the hood up.

As she watched the two whisper and cuddle in the back seats, Amu smiled to herself. They were perfect for each other. She was glad that they had found each other, and proud that she had helped them back together. Toshiro had made her swear to never tell Momo her own contribution in their reunion, as it was slightly embarrassing and humiliating- to him, at least. After all, what guy liked to admit that a _girl_ smacked them over the head with their pom-poms, trapped them in a chair, and told them to snap out of their depression and get their butt on a plane?

Well, Sasha had done the speech. But Amu had happily hit him with her pom-poms.

Momo squeaked as Toshiro began tickling her, and Amu turned her eyes back on the road. There was time for contemplation later. Right now she needed to worry about not wrecking the car.

Toshiro whispered something in Momo's ear, and the girl smiled, kissing him. "I think our happily ever after," she said when she drew back, "Will be the best happily ever after that ever existed."

* * *

THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER.

This story is not yet over! I still have a few loose ends to tie up, and I assure you that there will be a happy ending. I'm a sucker for happy endings, and I just can't go without writing one.

Hope you enjoyed! Review, please. It gives me warm fuzzies to see people enjoy my work :)


	24. Epilouge

AND HERE IT IS.

The final chapter.

It's so sad to realize that I've finally finished it... sad, and yet a little relieving, cause now I can move on to other projects. Still, I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you so much for supporting me! I love you all!

And I apologize for the last chapter. Fanfiction was being stupid and didn't save the page breaks. I have fixed them, so no more confusion!

There is an authors note at the end, so if you want to, please read! :)

* * *

The doorbell rang with a persistence that clearly defined the user, and with a smile I went to answer it. Behind me, Toshiro broke off conversation with Amu to join me, taking my hand as an instinct. I squeezed it before turning the doorknob, and was nearly tackled by an exuberant Sasha.

"Momo!" She squealed, as Shuuhei and Mishi followed her in. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Grinning, I peeled her off, holding her away at arm's length as I looked her over. "Thanks. I'm happy for you too- modeling suits you well."

She giggled. "Thanks. I brought that picture I told you about last week over the phone. Wanna see it?" She didn't bother waiting for my reply, as she quickly pulled it out of her purse and handed it to me.

Sasha was resplendent in a strapless light pink formal gown, a silver tiara on her head as she smiled at the camera. It was her most recent portrait after winning yet another beauty pageant; already she had gained a lot of popularity in the modeling world.

"You look beautiful, Sasha."

"Thanks." She took the picture back. "But enough about me- this party is for you and Toshiro!" She spun away, taking Shuuhei's arm. "Come along, dear. Let's check out the refreshments!"

Mishi hugged me, smiling. "We have a gift for you, but I'm afraid it hasn't arrived yet. My brother forgot to order it in time, so it will be a little late."

"That's fine," Toshiro said. "There's still months left before the day arrives anyway."

Mishi nodded, her smile widening.

Toshiro closed the door. "Well, that's the last of the guests. Good thing, too; this place is beginning to feel crowded."

I laughed as I looked around the entry room of our spacious apartment. Well over fifty people - friends, associates, and family of ours and our guests- had been invited to celebrate, and they had already taken over the living room, balcony, and bar. Still, it wasn't crowded. The plus side of having a husband who was a soccer superstar and a millionaire meant that you could also afford large living places.

"They'll be gone in a few hours. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." I smiled, tugging him toward the party.

It had been a wonderful seven years. Pictures were scattered around the house, freezing those memories most precious to us- graduation from both High School and College, Toshiro getting drafted onto his current team, our wedding, and much more. We even had saved a full-length article cut from a local newspaper that explained Aizen's crimes, his trial, and several interviews of his victims. This was hidden away in a corner of our closet, but we still looked at it from time to time to remember the event that so drastically changed us.

We had been at the trial, of course, and when the jury announced him guilty I had felt a weight lift from my shoulders. I remembered that he had turned around and faced the crowd, searching through the faces until he had found ours. He had smiled as they had led him off, his eyes never leaving ours. It was as if he knew that we would still be cursed by his memory, even when his body was long gone.

In return for her freedom, Amu had testified against Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen, and Chiyo. Though the pink-haired girl's sentence hadn't been as severe, she had still served a few years for being guilty by association. She was out now, of course, and last I heard she had fled to South America.

We had still stayed in contact with our friends, of course. After High School Ichigo had started his own dojo, and had recently opened yet another school in Osaka. Rukia had tailed after him, of course, and it was a running joke that the only thing that separated them from being married was a ring and a contract. Even Karin, though she had been studying overseas in China for the past several years, still met with them frequently and asked when their wedding was planned.

Mishi had stopped cheerleading after her brother graduated, instead pursuing her own interests. She had taken a liking to photography, and was currently interning in a prestigious studio in Tokyo. It was she who we had hired for our wedding photos, and when we had seen the results we had known that we couldn't have done better.

Sasha, of course, had been modeling since the summer between her Junior and Senior Year of High School. At first she had started small, entering small beauty pageants here and there, but within a few years she was tackling the big leagues. Shuuhei had been roped into being her agent, and they were currently dating. Mishi had confided in us that her brother was planning on popping the question on their anniversary two months from now.

Amu had received tutoring in English from me, and studied abroad in Europe for several years. Much to our surprise she had returned with a degree in Psychology and a husband. Seeing the tall, slim Italian worship the ground she walked on, I was confident that their marriage was a happy one.

Even Katy had stayed in touch with me, though the letters were few and far between. I understood; after all, she was busy with Medical School and studying to be a surgeon. Though she was unable to attend our little get-together due to a conflict of schedules, Katy had called me a few days prior to give her congratulations. She had also sent us a gift, and it touched me to think that she still thought of me, despite my absence in her life for such a long time.

As for us, well, Toshiro and I had never been separated for long.

He had gotten drafted right after graduating college, with a major in Mathematics and Biology. I had attended the same school as him, taking summer courses so we could graduate together. Though my diplomas weren't as impressive as his (A major in teaching with a minor in Japanese and English), I had graduated in the top ten percent of my class and was happily accepted as a cheerleader on the same team as Toshiro. We had been engaged since our sophomore year, and were married a few months after graduation in Karakura. My father cried when we took our vows; it was up to my mother to be the strong one and comfort him. To my delight they had stayed another month so my father could revisit his childhood country, and after we had returned from our honeymoon we had spent the remaining time with them.

Toshiro's mother had welcomed me into the family with open arms, but his father was more reluctant. Only after his son pulled him aside and gave him what-for (Toshiro swore that there was no physical violence, but I seriously doubted it) did he finally accept me. Now that Toshiro was playing professionally, we were great friends. He even gave me my own antique sword, which I had named Tobiume. It and Hyorinmaru were currently hanging above the fireplace, one crossing over the other, in case we ever felt the need to use them.

Sadly, neither group of parents could make it. My father was working on a major project that couldn't be left unattended, and my mother, of course, was wherever my father was. Toshiro's parents had another excavation in the Amazon, and by the time they learned of the date they were too far along in the dig and too stranded to arrive. Both groups had sent their praise, however, and it was more than enough for me.

Amu glided over to us, her husband hovering protectively over her shoulder. "So, when's the big day? I think everyone's dying to know." She winked, and added, "After all, we got to know when to avoid you two. Sleep deprivation doesn't improve either of your tempers much."

Toshiro frowned slightly, but shook his head and sighed. "So impatient! Fine. The baby's due in early April, though it's too early to tell exactly when."

Mishi laughed. "That's right around your birthday, Momo! What are the odds?"

Ichigo elbowed Toshiro in the ribs. "Created some fireworks of your own on the Fourth of July, eh?"

I blushed crimson as both Rukia and Toshiro tried strangling him. He bounded out of their grip, laughing, as Karin cheered him on.

Renji slung an arm over my shoulder as he led me to the couch. "They should know better, creating so much excitement around an expectant mother! Here, sit down. You'll get hardly any rest after the baby comes!"

"Yes, mom," I said in mock agreement, "Whatever you say."

His date sidled up to him, shooting me a tiny glare before stealing him back. I ignored it. The relationship wasn't really serious, and Renji was already crushing on another girl who didn't give him the time of day. He winced as he was led off, probably thinking of how fast he could ditch her and make it seem like it was Ichigo's fault.

"She only wants him for his connections," Karin said bluntly as she sat down beside me. "Her father is some big business owner, and is interested in buying out Ichigo's dojo. She's already tried to get cozy with my brother."

Amu claimed my other side, tugging her husband down to join her. "I bet Rukia will have none of that."

Karin grinned smugly. "Why do you think she's wearing long sleeves? Rukia knocked her into a wall when she happened upon her trying to kiss Ichigo."

We all winced. Trying to change the subject, Amu looked at her husband. "Ben-ben, could you give me a glass of champagne, please?"

He smiled, kissed her cheek, and replied in heavily accented Japanese. "Of course, my pearl. I'll be right back."

Amu giggled as he walked off. "Oh, isn't he the sweetest?" She looked absolutely infatuated. Karin and I shuddered. "Hearing you two talk cute gives me a stomach ache," I groaned.

Her gaze didn't leave her 'Ben-ben'. "This coming from the girl who calls her husband 'sweet little bunny boy'?"

Karin started laughing as my blush surfaced once more. "That was only once," I muttered.

Shuuhei interrupted us. "Amu, I'm going to steal Benito for a bit. There's something I need to talk about to him real quick. It's for Sasha," he added, lowering his voice so only we could hear.

Amu nodded, watching as Shuuhei spoke quickly and quietly with Benito. After a moment of consideration on Benito's part, the two men walked swiftly away- but not until after Amu got her glass of champagne.

"What did Shuuhei want with Benito?" Karin asked as Amu tried out her glass, being careful to not spill it on her dress. Amu raised her eyebrows. "Did you not know? Benito is a jeweler."

We immediately took another look at her rings. "Did he design those?" I asked, astounded.

"Yes, he did. He said that they were inspired by my beauty, but they still couldn't compare to my own." Amu was lost again, so we turned back to the antics of Ichigo and my husband. Toshiro had managed to corner the orange-haired man, but now their motions were out of fun, not hostility.

Sasha wasn't pleased. "This is a baby shower, not a cage fight! If Momo won't kick you out, I will!" She declared, and meekly the two slunk away.

Sasha joined us in a huff. "It's a wonder how those two are considered respectable men! Put a few glasses of champagne in them and they act like five year olds . . . good thing your parents aren't here to see this, Momo."

I sent a sympathetic look toward Toshiro, who was trying to get his shirt back in order. "He's been on the road for five months, Sasha. Let him have his fun."

We watched as Toshiro's coach- a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and keen black eyes- clapped him on the shoulder and led him toward the group of his teammates. A few of my fellow cheerleaders waved at me and winked, then continued flirting with the single men of the party. Seeing the expression on some of the men's faces, I knew they thought they had died and gone to heaven.

Seeing the team relaxed made me thankful that this event had worked out so well. It hadn't been easy planning the date with Toshiro's frequent games and ruthless schedule. I had taken off this past two months to set up the apartment, and our separation hadn't been easy. Though we had talked about and foreseen it happening, reality was nothing compared to what we had thought it would be like. Toshiro had made sure to call me every night exactly at eight-thirty, and if something had forced him to wait until later he would call me as soon as he could, no matter what time at night. Usually our conversations lasted for an hour, but if he didn't have a game until another few days we would stay up much later. Once I had hung up at one in the morning, staying up for another hour due to the pain of missing him.

I had kept busy in the day, however. With shopping for furniture, visiting friends and family, and decorating the apartment, I had little time to miss his presence. I didn't realize how much I did, however, until he came home. When I had met him at the home stadium just last week, I had been overjoyed. According to the guys on the team, ours had been the greatest reunion.

Dinner was about to be served when there was a commotion in the entry room. I was in the bedroom at the time with Toshiro, trying to get a wine stain out of his shirt. He was pulling on a new one when Ichigo barged into the room, looking concerned. "We have trouble."

"What's wrong?" Toshiro asked as I stopped in my task, looking up in confusion. Ichigo jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Someone managed to sneak in and started harassing one of the cheerleaders. Renji and one of your team mates tried to stop him. I'm afraid it ain't pretty."

I left the shirt in the sink, wiping my hands on my skirt as I hurried after the two. We pushed through the crowd, and I froze as I saw the result of the conflict.

Renji was holding the sobbing cheerleader, Yumi, and making soothing noises as he tried to calm her down. There was an ugly red mark on her arm where the party crasher had grabbed her. Toshiro was speaking to his team mate, who had one foot on the culprit's back. I walked up to them swiftly. "What happened, Hatsuhara?"

"I'm not sure. Fumino was being bothered by this guy, and from the look on her face it was clear she didn't appreciate his advances. I told him to stop bothering her, but it was obvious from the get-go that he was drunk and wouldn't listen to me. He grabbed her by the arm and threw her down. Pineapple head over there helped me fight him off until you came." He gingerly touched his left eye, which was quickly swelling. "He threw a few good punches until he was subdued."

I knelt down to look at the man currently at Toshiro's mercy, and nearly fell over from shock. "I know this guy!" I gasped.

All eyes were on me, except for Renji and Yumi. "What?" Toshiro asked. He and Hatsuhara stared down at their victim for a moment. Finally Hatsuhara exclaimed, "You're right! This was that crazy stalker who kept stealing things from us."

"Didn't he have a shrine or something in his garage?" Someone said behind me.

The crowd dissolved as they began talking. Now that we were no longer the main attraction, Toshiro hauled the man to his feet. "Hatsuhara, call the police." His eyes were tight with anger.

The man struggled. "Unhand me! You can't do this; you have no proof!"

"I do. My friends are witnesses, after all. However, you also trespassed on my property without invitation, ruined my wife's carefully planned baby shower, dripped blood all over the carpet, and most likely drove here while intoxicated. I'm pretty sure one of those will be enough cause to throw you in jail for the time being."

As I was wondering how he could be jailed for ruining my baby shower, the cops arrived, and Toshiro willingly handed the man over.

"Want to stay for dinner?" I asked. "It's the least we could do."

The officers looked at each other, obviously not wanting to be the one to turn down the offer in order to watch after their prisoner.

Finally the youngest of them gave in. "Might as well be me," He grumbled. "I haven't had anything exciting happen in the three months I've joined the force; why start now?"

"We'll keep a plate warm in case you decide to come back," I assured him as he left. His companion chuckled and tossed him the keys.

Toshiro offered me his arm. "Shall we head to dinner?"

I smiled at him. "We shall."

* * *

By the time the party ended, only our closest friends remained. By now it was dark outside, and the moon had begun its slow journey across the night sky. Toshiro had dimmed the lights a while back, and we had congregated into the living room.

Rukia, with Ichigo leaning against her legs at the foot of the couch, asked, "Have you two thought about what you're going to name it?"

We looked at each other. "Not really." I admitted. "We've thrown a couple of names around here and there, but haven't had a serious conversation yet."

"I like the name Ai," Renji mused by his perch near the fireplace. Yumi had somehow stayed tucked under his arm, and she had fallen asleep a while back. No one really knew where his date had gone; Renji certainly hadn't been sorry to find she was missing. "Or Kisa. Assuming you even get a girl, of course. I see you two having a boy."

Benito had Amu tucked in his arms, and surprised us all when he spoke. "I agree. Having a boy will suit them best, plus it will ensure that their name continues."

"Ben-ben, dear, Momo is too sweet to handle a rowdy boy. A girl for their first child will be much easier, and allow her to transition to Motherhood quite nicely." Amu chided.

Ichigo snorted. "No way. Girls are all whiny and demanding. A boy is easier to take care of."

"The furniture and floors shall suffer instead, however," Karin quipped. "I remember you used to track mud all through the house, working poor Yuzu to the bone as she tried cleaning up after you. We still have mud stains on the stairs."

Her brother glared at his sister. "If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it," he grumbled.

"A boy would be better," Shuuhei declared. "After all . . ."

"Alright, that's enough!" Toshiro interrupted. "If this is going to turn into an argument I am quite willing to throw everyone out the door."

Sasha sighed. "Good idea. I'm getting exhausted anyway. Ready to leave Shuuhei, Mishi?"

They nodded. As we bid them farewell, Rukia said, "Well, what would you prefer, Toshiro? A boy or a girl?"

He was spared an answer when Sasha yelled at them from the door. "Leave them alone, for goodness sake! Was me leaving not an obvious enough hint?"

For the first time everyone seemed to notice our expression. Toshiro was obviously tired, with dark circles under his eyes, and my head had dropped to his shoulder when I had curled up next to him. Karin flushed slightly. "Sorry, guys. I know it's been a rough couple of months. We'll talk to you later, alright?"

Renji gently shook Yumi awake, and guided the sleepy girl out the door. Not long after, everyone had said their goodbyes and left, and we retired gratefully to the bedroom.

As I slid under the covers, I turned a quizzical eye to my husband. "What would you want as your first child?"

He smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "You ought to know, Momo. A girl who's sweet, beautiful, wonderful, and perfect… one just like you."

* * *

Fin.

It's been a long time, everyone, but I'm glad you stuck with me even when it seemed like I had dropped off the face of the earth. I hope it was worth it!

Now, on to some notes...

1) I debated endlessly on if I should make Momo older than Shiro, since in the manga she was. I had actually planned on having it, since Shiro's dad's biggest argument was originally that she would leave him once she graduated. Eventually I decided to make them the same grade, and have Momo a few months older, though I didn't express it in the actual storyline; it was sort of an assumption, I suppose. Hope this didn't bother anyone.

2) I don't know if anyone picked this up, but Gin and Matsumoto are adopted siblings, with Matsumoto as Shiro's blood cousin (her parents died in a car wreck when she was little; since Shiro's dad was an only child at that point, and he was gone too much, there were no legal guardians to take her. I'm also assuming that both sets of grandparents are dead; I'm conveniently ignoring aunts, uncles, and other cousins for the moment). I suppose in a weird way Shiro and Gin were therefore related, but none of them like to consider that notion.

3) I'm horribly lacking in Japanese culture. And soccer. If there are any discrepencies and false info, I apologize.

4) Mishi and Sasha were originally siblings, and were going to be fighting over Hisagi. I decided to cut the extra soap operaness and make things easier for me, partly because I was lazy, and partly because Sasha would win even if I didn't have a hand in it. Poor Hisagi. I liked to abuse him in this story for some reason.

5) As for Sasha, you probably noticed that she (and, I suppose, Chiyo) didn't look Japanese. I was still trying to include the anime influence into this story. If manga artists can have natural red, green, pink, and electric yellow headed full japanese characters, why can't I?

6) In the manga, Momo was exceptionally good at kido. Since magical powers don't really transfer over to the real world, I tried to think of what would go with spells. I eventually decided on languages, since nothing else fit. Toshiro, natural genious that he is, was just good at every subject. Made it easy for me.

7) Side pairings include: Sasha/Hisagi, Ichigo/Rukia, Renji/Yumi (randomly added in at the last moment), Amu/'ben-ben', very very VERY slight Chiyo/Aizen (at least in my head), and Orihime/Uryuu

8) Unlce Sora was inspired from Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Mituski was from my other bleach fics, Blue Moon and A Thousand Sparkles. Since in those it's a Shiro/OC, I had to find a way to make her not with Shiro... so I just stole a character from a video game. Aaaah, artistic license. Oh, and Chiyo was from those stories too.

9) Carrie Underwood is amazing. Seriously. Every one of her songs gets me thinking of a story that can go along with it... this was just the most developed one. Expect more stories based off of her songs to show up!

10) Finally, this is a rough story of Shiro and Momo's life after this story ends: they have two kids (a girl, who looks like Toshiro with Momo's hair, and a boy, who looks like Momo), Shiro is an international super star who is filthy rich and his family never has any needs ever again, all his children and grandchildren are very successful and are all filthy rich in thier own right, and he and Momo live to be over a hundred and very, very happy with each other until they finally pass away in thier sleep together. You can fill in all the other details.

And that's it! Thank you so much for reading this much. Hope to see you all again next time! Please review so I can know how I did; plus, it's pretty much the only way we authors get paid.

Love you all!

-Larxene


End file.
